Tu es mon sauveur, mon âme, mon interdit
by MayFreeman
Summary: Jeune adolescent à l'aube de ses seize ans, Eren vit pratiquement seul depuis la mort de sa mère et le boulot de son père qui ne lui permet pas d'être présent. Malgré l'aide et la présence de ses amis, quelque chose trouble l'adolescent. Et si l'arrivée d'un mystérieux professeur d'histoire dans sa vie allait lui apporter ce réconfort qu'il cherchait tant ? (yaoi ; M à venir ; UA)
1. Introduction

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici une toute nouvelle fiction sur Shingeki No Kyojin, travaillée et écrite par mes soins ! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce manga alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

L'histoire se passe dans notre monde à notre époque actuelle, et plus de détails vous seront donnés dans le chapitre 1 qui sort en même temps que l'intro.

Merci à vous de prendre du temps pour lire cette fiction, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le petit garçon regarda une dernière fois le cercueil avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce définitivement dans la terre. Il ne se rendait pas encore comptait qu'il avait perdu sa mère et qu'elle ne reviendrait plus jamais. La main toujours serré dans celle de son père, ce dernier attendit que tout le monde partent avec de s'agenouiller devant son fils. Le prenant par les épaules, il planta son regard dans le sien.<p>

« Tu dois être fort Eren. Les prochaines années vont être dures mais je suis sûr qu'au final, ta mère sera fière de toi. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas un père exemplaire mais jamais tu ne manqueras de rien. Je t'aime Eren. »

Le père prit son fils dans les bras. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns sentit son père pleurer et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant, mais les choses allaient réellement changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le plus vieux se releva et regarda la nouvelle pierre tombale du cimetière. Il entraîna l'enfant avec lui, ne lâchant pas main. Eren ne put lire ce qui était écrit sur le marbre, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

« A une mère dévouée et une femme extraordinaire, merci d'avoir égayé nos vies. »

Le fils du médecin leva la tête vers on père qui lui sourit une dernière fois.

« Allez Eren, la vie ne s'arrête pas. Tu es courageux. »

Le petit hocha la tête et monta dans la voiture, vers un nouvel avenir…


	2. Il faut bien commencer quelque part

Hey !

Voici donc le chapitre 1 qui tombe en même temps que l'intro. Celle-ci vous révèle juste la situation familiale du personnage principal qui est donc Eren, et je vous donne maintenant les explications qui vous aiderons à comprendre pourquoi écrire cette fiction.

D'abord le couple Livaï/Eren m'attire beaucoup, il est banal mais je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de matière ! Ça sera une relation professeur/élève, je pars donc sur de l'interdit. Je sais que beaucoup de fictions de SNK avec ce pairing traite de ce sujet mais je voulais vraiment appuyer sur le fait qu'une relation prof/élève est interdite et bel et bien punissable par la loi. Ça m'intéresse vraiment de faire une fiction sur ce thème et de manier les personnages de Livaï et Eren qui se combinent très bien ensemble. Il y aura présence de **M**, je n'ai pas encore décidé quand le premier lemon arrivera mais sachez qu'il y en aura (ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous préviendrais en début de chapitre quand ça sera le cas).

Je ne vous ennuie pas plus avec mon blabla, les explications sont terminées !

Pairing : Livaï/Eren

Rating : M à venir

A noter : Les personnages sont la propriété d'Isayama-sama.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Un son strident retentit, arrachant un grognement au garçon étalé dans son lit. Le réveil valsa dans la chambre, allant embrasser le mur et le condamnant ainsi au silence. Eren soupira et se redressa en baillant. Durant toute l'année passée, il avait pensé chaque matin à mettre la radio plutôt que le bruit horripilant du bip incessant. Mais il savait très bien pourquoi il se réveillait avec ça : c'était la seule façon de le réveiller totalement.<p>

Le jeune garçon se leva et, d'un pas mal assuré, pris les vêtements qu'il avait choisi la veille avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. Tout avait été calculé la veille, de peur d'arriver en retard. En général, Eren s'en fichait pas mal de louper quelques minutes du premier cours de la journée, mais ce jour-ci, c'était la rentrée. Et sa meilleure amie avait été claire concernant un supposé retard. Le garçon déglutit difficilement en se rappelant de l'air sérieux et énervée de Mikasa il y a quelques jours lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de la rentrée qui arrivait. Mais Eren ne serait pas en retard. Une fois sa douche prise et ses vêtements enfilés, le jeune aux cheveux bruns descendit dans la cuisine pour son petit-déjeuner. Il mangea seul, comme assez souvent dans la vie compliquée qu'il avait mené jusque-là.  
>Sa mère était morte cinq auparavant, suite à l'incendie qui avait ravagé leur ancienne maison. Son père, toujours absent à cause de son travail, essayait néanmoins d'être présent pour son fils et le soutenir, car il savait que se retrouver seul d'un coup serait très dur pour le jeune homme. Mais Eren n'était pas vraiment seul. Ses meilleurs amis, un garçon blond nommé Armin ainsi que la fameuse Mikasa, une métisse asiatique aux cheveux noirs, avaient toujours été là pour lui remonter le moral. Il avait donc réussi plus ou moins à faire son deuil, avec le temps et grâce à ses amis. Maintenant âgé de seize ans, Eren vivait dans la grande maison achetée par son père, invitant de temps en temps du monde ou préférant parfois le silence et la tranquillité de sa solitude. L'année dernière, en rentrant au lycée, il avait fait la connaissance de nouveaux amis et s'était fait une joyeuse bande avec laquelle il passait de très bons moments. Il regarda son portable et finit son repas tranquillement, voyant qu'il avait encore le temps. Il rangea la table, mit ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et emporta une veste avant de sortir de chez lui. Il ferma la porte à clé et respira fortement, appréciant l'air frais du matin. Il couvrit donc ses épaules de sa veste, quitte à l'enlever plus tard. L'arrêt de bus n'était qu'à cinq minutes à pied et il sourit en pensant qu'il retrouverait bientôt ses amis, même s'ils s'étaient souvent vus pendant les grandes vacances. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes le bus qui se présenta à l'heure devant lui. Eren monta dedans et fut de suite accueilli par les cris et rire de ses amis. Il valida sa carte de transport et se dirigea vers le groupe en souriant.<p>

« Yo tout le monde ! Alors, prêts pour cette rentrée ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous en lui retournant son bonjour et le brun s'assit à côté d'Armin qui avait l'air tout excité.

« Et bien alors, Armin, toujours plus heureux d'aller en cours que de partir en vacances haha !  
>- Les cours sont tellement intéressants Eren, s'exclama le petit blond en faisant rire son ami, on apprend des choses si extraordinaires et importantes sur notre monde !<br>- Il en faut beaucoup pour te décevoir hein… »

Le sourire franc et enfantin du plus petit donnait toujours du réconfort et de la force à Eren qui continuait lui aussi de sourire. Il tourna la tête vers Mikasa qui lui adressa elle aussi un petit sourire.

« Tu vois, je ne vais pas être en retard aujourd'hui.  
>- C'est bien. Et ça serait encore mieux si tu pouvais le faire tous les matins.<br>- Ah ça ! Je ne peux te promettre quelque chose que je ne tiendrais pas… »

Mikasa soupira en secouant la tête, arrachant des rires aux autres. Le bus arriva devant le lycée et les élèves descendirent. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers les grands bâtiments.

« Oïe Eren, tu ne fumes plus ? »

L'interpellé tourna la tête vers Reiner qui venait de lui poser la question et qui sortait une cigarette de son paquet. Il était vrai qu'Eren avait été un fumeur assez compulsif l'année dernière, même s'il avait quelques périodes de pause. Il finissait toujours par se remettre à fumer.

« Non, je ne sais pas… J'en ressens pas l'envie cette semaine mais bon… Ça va surement revenir haha ! »

Ils attendirent que ceux qui fument terminent et terminèrent de se rendre au lycée. L'endroit était assez sympa : les bâtiments aux façades blanches comptaient un grand nombre de salles de cours de toutes matières : salles d'enregistrement, équipement d'arts plastique et de musique, labo de sciences, le réfectoire était spacieux et agréable et ouvrait sur les jardins. Le gymnase était tout aussi grand et un terrain de foot ainsi qu'une piste de cinq cent mètres avaient été installés. Les lycéens n'avaient pas vraiment de quoi se plaindre. Ils allèrent voir la liste des classes et furent plutôt content de la répartition. Le groupe n'était divisé que dans deux classes différentes qui partageaient des cours de langues et de sport. Mikasa, Sasha, Ymir, Marco et Berthlod et Connie était avec la professeure de physique Hansi tandis qu'Eren, Armin, Annie, Christa, Jean et Reiner était avec la professeure de français Ral. Après des câlins, des recommandations et une petite mine renfrognée de Mikasa qui n'aimait pas être séparée de son meilleur ami, ils partirent tous en classe.

* * *

><p>Le professeur Petra Ral était une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs qui lui tombaient à peine sur les épaules. Elle pouvait être d'une douceur extrême et faire preuve d'une certaine malice qui amusait les élèves, mais pouvait tout aussi bien se transformer en votre pire cauchemar si on ne l'écoutait pas ou qu'on faisait des conneries.<p>

« Bonjour les enfants ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée en espérant que cette année sera instructive et plaisante pour chacun. Je me présente : mademoiselle Petra Ral, votre professeure principale et de français pour l'année. Je serais là si jamais vous avez des problèmes avec des professeurs ou d'autres élèves de la classe ou de l'école. Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'avec l'examen de français en fin d'année, le programme sera chargé et je ne tolèrerais aucun…- »

Le discours de la jeune professeure continua encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne distribue les emplois du temps aux élèves. Ces derniers grimacèrent et râlèrent en lisant la liste de leurs professeurs. Eren remarqua en effet le nom de leur prof d'histoire, Livaï Ackerman. Réputé pour son intransigeance, sa sévérité et la complexité de ses cours, 90% des élèves le craignaient. Comprenant la cause de leur désarroi, Petra essaya de les calmer.

« Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de la chance que vous avez d'avoir le professeur Ackerman, il est très compétent et vous serez très bien préparé pour l'examen ! »

Certains sourirent. La rumeur avait été répandu que leur professeure principale était amoureuse de Livaï, mais personne ne savait s'il avait répondu à ses sentiments, que ce soit positif ou non. Néanmoins, on pouvait souvent les voir ensemble avec trois autres professeurs (Auruo professeur d'économie, Erd professeur de mathématique et Gunther professeur d'anglais). Petra ne fit pas attention aux petits rires et murmures lancés dans la classe mais les calma en leur distribuant le programme de français pour l'année. Ça commençait déjà fort…

* * *

><p>« Livaï Ackerman, votre professeur d'histoire-géographie pour cette année. Il y a peu de choses sur lesquelles je plaisante, et vous comprendrez qu'enseigner cette matière n'en est pas une. Comme chaque instituteur, je dois mener le projet de vous apprendre tout ce que le programme demande en vous apportant tout ce que je peux comme aide. Ça ne sera pas la peine de me prendre pour con, si vous n'êtes pas intéressé par ma matière, ne venez pas en cours. Vous verrez la suite avec la direction. Pour les autres, fiez-vous aux rumeurs si vous le voulez, je vous préviens : je ne tolère aucun retard, aucun bavardage ou encore manque de respect. Vous êtes ici pour apprendre et moi pour vous faire apprendre. Remplissez votre rôle, je remplirai le mien sans trop vous faire chier. Des questions ? »<p>

Plus un son dans la salle de classe, les élèves n'osaient pas prendre la parole. Eren le trouvait effectivement très intéressant et devait être le seul à sourire à ce moment précis. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux glacial du professeur et il se surprit à le trouver très séduisant. Son sourire ne tomba pas et Livaï fronça les sourcils avant de sourire à son tour, détournant le visage.

« Bien, je vais vous donner le programme de l'année que nous étudierons avec soin. Je pourrais très bien vous prévenir lors d'éventuel évaluation, ou pas du tout. Vous devez être régulier dans votre travail pour vous assurer un bon cursus. Evidemment, des heures de retenu seront à prévoir pour les élèves qui ne font pas leur travail correctement. »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns qui souriait toujours. Il le remercia en prenant la feuille et le regarda retourner à son bureau. Malgré sa petite taille, Livaï Ackerman possédait une grande assurance et beaucoup de charisme. Eren était déterminé à montrer de quoi il était capable, l'histoire étant sa matière favorite.

« Pour commencer l'année, je vais vous faire remplir un formulaire personnel et un questionnaire pour connaître votre niveau en histoire et géographie. »

Il fit passer deux autres feuilles que tout le monde prit sans rien dire et tous s'y mirent sans broncher. Eren remplit le questionnaire comme il le fallait, connaissant la réponse à chaque question, écrivit un commentaire digne de ce nom et prit plus de temps pour le formulaire personnel. Dans la case « renseignement personnel », devait-il signaler la mort de sa mère et l'absence habituelle de son père ? En levant la tête, il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard du professeur qui le regardait d'un air neutre, presque hautain. Il fut comme transpercé par les yeux insondables de Livaï. Eren rougit quelque peu et se reconcentra sur sa feuille. Il finit par noter sa situation familiale et rendit le papier avec les autres élèves. La sonnerie retentit, libérant les lycéens du calvaire que représentait le professeur Ackerman. Ils sortirent tous précipitamment, mais Eren pris son temps, lançant un aimable « au revoir » avant de quitter la salle. Le plus âgé fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Ayant bien retenu son prénom lors de l'appel, il prit directement sa feuille pour la lire. Il n'y avait aucune faute et tout était bien rédigé. Il regarda l'autre papier s'arrêta sur la dernière case. Comme ça, le gamin avait perdu sa mère et son père ne s'occupait pas beaucoup de lui. Livaï se promit de regarder son dossier de plus près ce soir. Il irait le demander à Erwin Smith, le directeur du lycée. Pour la suite, il garderait un œil sur cet élève, très prometteur dans sa matière mais aussi avec une situation familiale instable qui pourrait certainement devenir une gêne dans ses études. Il soupira, ce n'était pas son rôle de jouer les psychologues ou d'aider qui que ce soit. Mais ce garçon l'intriguait. Les prochains élèves qui paillaient en attendant d'entre en cours le ramena sur terre et il crispa son corps, déjà exaspéré de sa nouvelle année.

« Bon les gamins ce n'est pas bientôt finit tout ce raffut ! Allez en classe et sans bruit ! »

* * *

><p>Eren était épuisé de sa rentrée. Il sentait déjà les cours l'étouffer aux vues des programmes de l'année dans chaque matière. Le jeune garçon s'affala sur le canapé à peine rentré chez lui en poussant un soupire. Il remarqua son programme d'histoire tombé de son sac par terre et le ramassa. Livaï Ackerman. Oui décidément il n'allait pas s'ennuyer cette année.<p>

« Professeur Livaï Ackerman… Vous n'allez pas être déçu ! »

Il rigola et se releva pour monter ses affaires dans sa chambre et se préparer le dîner. En attendant que cela cuise, il alla prendre une douche et redescendit ensuite mettre de la musique dans le salon. Il aimait écouter du bon rock, ça le détendait et l'aidait à se sentir moi seul. Une fois le repas prêt, il se mit à table et adressa une petite prière à sa mère avant de manger. Il envoya quelques sms à ses amis et y répondaient en souriant. Il était content de les avoir retrouvés pour une nouvelle année, mais quelque chose le perturbait. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce matin. Ça s'était passé lorsque le professeur Livaï l'avait comme transpercé du regard. Eren secoua la tête.

« Calme-toi Eren, c'est juste une première impression… Il est comme ça, ça doit être le fait d'avoir été le seul à lui sourire dans la classe… »

Mais l'émotion qui le prenait depuis ce cours ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Il débarrassa la table et lança le lave-vaisselle pour la nuit. Soudainement, une grande colère s'empara de son cœur et il crispa ses mains sur les rebords du plan de travail. Il ne se demanda même pas pourquoi se sentait-il si énervé et excédé juste à ce moment-là. Il se retourna et serra ses poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau jusqu'au sang. Il avait envie de crier. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et il prit conscience qu'il devait respirer. Il prit une grande inspiration et desserra ses poings. Ses paumes lui faisaient mal. Toujours énervé, le jeune homme envoya son poing sur la table en marbre. La douleur secoua son corps mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il respirait avec difficulté, revenant peu à peu sur terre. La musique le récupéra définitivement et il secoua la tête, essuyant ses larmes avec sa main intacte. Son poing droit le faisait souffrir mais il ne prit pas la peine de le soigner, ne se rendant pas compte des hématomes et de la difficulté qu'il aurait à écrire le lendemain.  
>Trop fatigué pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit ce soir et ayant cours de sport le lendemain matin, le lycéen préféra aller se coucher. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait surement à éclaircir ses émotions et à se calmer. Il éteignit la musique et toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée puis monta dans sa chambre faire son sac pour le lendemain et se mit au lit. Le noir total prit vite toute la place dans sa chambre et, s'assurant que son réveil avait bien survécu au choc du matin, Eren frotta doucement ses phalanges qui le brûlaient toujours. Il se coucha dans son lit pour s'endormir et ferma avec force ses yeux, ne faisant plus qu'attention qu'aux battements de son cœur.<p>

* * *

><p>Livaï finit son café et reposa la tasse sur la table. Vivant dans un petit appartement cosi pas loin du centre, le professeur d'histoire préférait investir dans des livres plutôt que dans un appartement ou une maison trop grande pour lui. Ce qu'il avait lui allait très bien et n'était pas trop compliqué à entretenir. Parce que oui, Livaï était un sacré maniaque de la propreté. Son précieux placard « à balais » était rempli d'outils de nettoyage qu'il sortait toutes les semaines pour s'assurer que tout était propre. Mais ce soir, l'adulte s'était concentré sur le dossier qu'il était allé chercher juste avant de partir du lycée.<br>Eren Jäger, seize ans, un mètre soixante-douze, sportif, plutôt bon élève et studieux, curieux et tenace. Souhait d'orientation : université d'histoire-géographie. Livaï sourit. Il allait s'amuser avec lui. Il apporta plus d'attention pour la suite : mère décédée il y a cinq ans, père presque toujours absent pour le travail, vit seul dans une maison près du centre, instable émotionnellement. Tiens, il y avait une note du médecin et de la psychologue qu'il avait vu après la mort de sa mère.

« Eren est tenace et têtu, il arrivera à se relever du décès de sa mère grâce à sa persévérance et à l'aide de ses amis, avec le temps qu'il faudra. Néanmoins, il reste d'une instabilité complexe. C'est un garçon très fragile, même s'il démontre une confiance en lui étonnante. Mais le refoulement de ses pensées et émotion qu'il pourrait être amené à faire par peur d'en faire trop auprès de son père et des amis pourrait l'entraîner vers des symptômes maniaco-dépressif, voire le rendre bipolaire. Un suivit est fortement conseiller en cas d'une détection de ce trouble. »

Le professeur reposa le dossier sur la table, le visage soucieux. Le petit Jäger serait bipolaire… Un instinct de protection se propagea dans le corps de Livaï, chose qu'il n'éprouvait pas souvent. Il voulait apprendre à connaître le gamin et l'aider si sa bipolarité s'avérait confirmer. Il se pinça l'arête du nez, contrarié. Pourquoi se sentir autant investi pour un gosse qu'il avait rencontré le jour même ! Livaï se disait quand même que quelqu'un devait lui venir en aide, une personne mature et sachant quoi faire. Le sourire que lui avait montré le lycéen semblait franc, mais c'est comme si Eren cachait quelque chose… Quelque chose que lui-même ne saurait connaître. L'adulte soupira, rangeant le dossier. Il devait en parler avec Erwin le lendemain, il était sûr que personne n'avait pris la décision de suivre l'évolution du comportement du gamin, et comme son père n'était pas à la maison, personne ne pouvait vraiment savoir de quoi Eren pouvait souffrir maintenant. Il posa son dossier sur la commode de l'entrée, près de ses affaires pour le lendemain. Livaï partit se coucher, l'esprit encore rempli de questions et d'élaborations d'idées pour aider le plus jeune.

* * *

><p>Fin du premier chapitre !<p>

Je voudrais savoir ce que vous en pensez bien sûr, tout avis est bon à prendre !

Si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez pas à les écrire en reviews, je me ferrais une joie d'y répondre !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	3. On avance petit à petit

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord merci à celles qui suivent déjà cette fiction et qui la commente, ça me fait très plaisir et c'est très motivant pour écrire la suite !

Je poste donc le deuxième chapitre, écrit lui aussi en une soirée (quand je vous disais que c'était motivant x)

La relation Eren/Livaï va nettement avancer, mais on n'oublie pas leur statut. Après tout, c'est plus fun avec des interdits !

Boadicee : Merci pour ton intérêt, ça me motive beaucoup !

J'ai lu ta fiction La vie est un combat perpétuel qui traite effectivement de ce sujet et j'ai adoré ! (j'ai aussi remarqué que j'avais mis ta fiction Le journal en favoris pour la lire ^^)

LoloSawyer : Merci beaucoup ! Cette fiction me tient très à cœur, et tu n'es pas la seule à fantasmer sur ce genre de relation, je suis dans le même cas que toi ! x)

Twinzy : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la fiction continuera de te plaire ! :D

P'titeLilith : Merci pour ton commentaire, je ferai évidement en sorte de bien respecter ce paramètre car il est très important pour moi. Les nerfs de Levi vont être mis à rude épreuve uhu x)

Merci encore à vous d'avoir poster vos review et de lire cette fiction, ça réchauffe le coeur et donne l'envie de continuer !

Pairing : Livaï/Eren

Rating : M à venir

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La première semaine de cours se déroula paisiblement, chacun commençant à trouver ses repères pour la nouvelle année. Eren écoutait en cours et travaillait un peu chez lui, n'ayant pas eu de nouvelles crises depuis celle du jour de la rentrée. Livaï quant à lui avait décidé de voir un peu le caractère du jeune garçon et son comportement avant d'en parler à son supérieur Erwin. Mais le lycéen semblait complétement normal. Son éternel sourire sur les lèvres, il écoutait attentivement le cours d'histoire du professeur et prenait ses notes avec soin. Le plus âgé le trouvait plutôt mignon quand il était concentré. C'est vrai qu'être jeune prof au lycée avait ces avantages, dont celui de rencontrer des élèves au physique attirant même si, bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'y toucherait pas.<br>Au début de la deuxième semaine de cours, Livaï informa ses élèves que le premier devoir surveillé qui aurait lieu mardi de la semaine prochaine serait histoire.

« Comme je ne pense pas que tout le monde ait travaillé la dissertation l'année dernière, je ne vous demanderai qu'un plan détaillé sur le sujet que nous travaillons en ce moment. D'ici le devoir, nous aurons terminé ce premier court chapitre et pourrons commencer le premier chapitre de géographie. »

Les élèves acquiescèrent, ne pouvant de toute façon pas changer ce que leur professeur voulait. Eren était motivé à bien réviser et montrer à l'adulte de quoi il était capable. Comme c'était un devoir commun, il pourrait réviser avec tous ses amis. La semaine se passa donc lentement, les lycéens commençaient à avoir de plus en plus de travail dans chaque matière. Ils reprenaient tous le rythme scolaire, abandonnant définitivement celui des vacances. Mercredi midi, après le cours de sport, Eren retrouva ses amis à la cafétéria pour déjeuner avec eux.

« Hé tout le monde, ça vous tente de venir chez moi ce week-end pour réviser le ds de mardi prochain ? »

La bande approuva avec joie, il leur serait plus facile de comprendre et d'apprendre s'ils étudiaient ensemble. Ils déjeunèrent dans les rires et discussion toutes variés avant de retourner en cours pour l'après-midi. Lors du dernier cours d'histoire avant de partir en week-end et donc en révision, Eren resta un peu après la sonnerie pour parler avec le professeur. Ce dernier leva un sourcil quand il vit celui qui l'intéressait depuis la rentrée s'approcher de lui alors que tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose gamin ? »

Livaï n'était pas très avenant, et encore, le mot était faible. Il appelait tous les lycéens de ce gentil surnom « gamin », et même si le jeune garçon était surveillé de plus près, il ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Mais Eren ne s'en préoccupa et sourit à l'adulte.

« Je m'excuse de vous déranger, monsieur Ackerman, mais je voulais vous demander quelque chose concernant le devoir de mardi. »

Le professeur d'histoire, minutieusement en train d'effacer le tableau, s'arrêta et tourna un visage souriant narquoisement au plus jeune.

« Je t'écoute. Mais si tu veux des renseignements sur le sujet ou que je sois plus gentil dans la notation, tu peux laisser tomber.  
>- Non pas du tout monsieur, rigola Eren, c'est juste que l'année dernière j'avais déjà décidé de travailler sur la dissertation. A vrai dire ça m'agace un peu de devoir juste faire un plan détaillé… Alors je venais vous demander si je pouvais faire une dissertation complète. »<p>

Livaï fronça les sourcils, son sourire toujours en place. De plus en plus intéressant ce gamin. Il reposa la brosse et s'approcha de l'adolescent.

« Tu sais que vous n'avez que trois heures maximum ?  
>- La dissertation de l'épreuve du bac ne devra se faire qu'en deux heures et demi non ? »<p>

Le sourire du plus âgé s'élargit et il ricana.

« Si tu t'en sens capable vas-y, mais ne crois pas que je serais plus tolérant sur ta copie !  
>- Bien sûr monsieur, je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que vous ne serez pas déçu ! »<p>

Eren lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la salle de classe. Livaï resta quelques secondes adossé à son bureau et rigola. Décidément, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avec Eren Jäger cette année. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un élève comme lui. La sonnerie de son portable le fit légèrement sursauter et il s'empara de l'appareil en grognant. C'était Petra. Il soupira, hésitant à répondre. Il savait que la jeune femme entretenait des sentiments plus profonds que de l'amitié à son égard, même si elle ne lui avait jamais avouée. Livaï l'aimait beaucoup, mais jamais il ne s'était intéressé à elle dans ce sens-là. Il comptait sur elle en tant qu'amie et soutient, mais rien de plus. Il ne répondit pas, sachant très bien qu'il la croiserait dans les couloirs avant de partir du lycée.

* * *

><p>« S'te plait Eren, tu peux me réexpliquer ce paragraphe-là ?<br>- Si tu faisais un effort Sacha, au lieu de t'empiffrer toute la journée. »

La dénommée se crispa, comme pris en flag. Mikasa visait toujours juste, même si tout le monde avait remarqué depuis longtemps que la brune mangeait tout le temps. La bande rigola, dont Eren qui accepta quand même de l'aider. Connie gronda un peu sur la métisse asiatique, prenant toujours la défense la brune morfale. Toute la bande avait remarqué aussi l'intérêt que semblait porter le garçon sur Sacha. Ils n'attendaient plus que le moment où il prendrait des incitatives.  
>La soirée du samedi débutait et les lycéens avaient passé un bon moment à travailler leur histoire. Après avoir expliqué une énième fois le concept de mondialisation à Sacha, Reiner proposa d'aller boire un verre en ville pour se détendre. Tous acceptèrent et ils se préparèrent à sortir. Il y avait pas mal de monde ce soir-là dans le centre de la ville et les jeunes se dirigèrent vers le bar le plus côtoyés par les étudiants. Ils n'étaient pas majeurs, mais personne ne les empêchaient jamais de commander une bière. La bande s'installa donc en terrasse, le temps ne s'étant pas encore assez refroidis pour leur donner trop froid. En pleine conversation, Connie pointa une table d'un autre bar du doigt.<p>

« Regardez ! Ça ne serait pas le professeur Ackerman et tous les autres !? »

Tous se retournèrent en même temps, apercevant le groupe des cinq professeurs qui ne se lâchaient jamais. Mikasa se rassit sur sa chaise, les autres l'imitant.

« Ils ont bien le droit d'avoir une vie autre que le lycée, fit Marco et prenant son verre.  
>- Evidement, répliqua Christa, mais ça fait toujours bizarre de voir des profs en dehors du lycée, surtout dans un bar.<br>- J'ai entendu dire qu'ils n'avaient pas tous encore trente ans ! Les informa Jean, le professeur Ackerman n'a que vingt-quatre ans.  
>- Si jeune ! S'étonna Berthlod<br>- Il aurait eu son bac à seize ans… »

La conversation se poursuivit, mais Eren ne pouvait détacher son regard de son professeur d'histoire. Celui-ci, assis à côté de Petra, semblait ignorer les œillades que lui faisait la femme. Elle écoutait tout ce qu'il disait, le regardant avec admiration. L'adolescent sentit une pointe de jalousie, souhaitant soudainement se retrouver à cette table et écouter les paroles de l'adulte. Il le trouvait tellement passionnant en cours qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'était tout autant dans la vie de tous les jours. Bien qu'effrayant et donnant peu envie d'entamer la conversation avec lui, Eren se sentait attiré par son aura. Il le vit poser son bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Petra et le garçon aux cheveux bruns grimaça. Livaï tourna la tête, et leur regard se croisèrent. Eren se détourna rapidement en rougissant. Le professeur continua de regarder dans sa direction, son expression éternellement insondable sur le visage. Eren avait subitement chaud et ne se sentait plus très bien, son cœur commençant à battre plus vite. Sans finir son verre, il se leva et salua ses amis qui le regardèrent surpris.

« Je suis désolé tout le monde, je suis vraiment fatigué et je sens que je commence à avoir des courbatures… Je ferais mieux de rentrer et de me pieuter bien comme il faut pour être en forme pour la semaine ! Ne vous en faîtes pas, je n'habite pas trop loin en plus. C'était sympa d'être venu, à lundi ! »

Eren partit sans demander son reste, laissant la bande au bar. Il marcha vite, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'il semblait vouloir s'en échapper. Il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte d'où il allait, il marchait seulement vers l'endroit où il pensait habiter. Sa vue se brouillait et il avait comme l'envie de frapper tout et n'importe quoi. Il se mit à courir, ne sachant vraiment plus où il allait. Au bout d'un certain temps il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et respira à grandes goulées. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues à cause de sa course effrénée et regarda autour de lui. Le jeune garçon ne connaissait pas ce quartier de la ville. Se mordant la lèvre, il se tourna, cherchant un indice qui pourrait l'aider à rentrer chez lui. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et se retourna, prêt à user de ses poings.

« Oh, calme-toi gamin, tu risques juste de te faire mal. »

Baissant toutes défenses, Eren regarda avec surprise son professeur d'histoire avancer vers lui, son ombre se projetant sur le sol avec la lumière des réverbères. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du plus jeune qui reprenait toujours son souffle avec difficulté.

« Pou-Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivit ? »

Livaï fit claquer sa langue et fixa ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Une fois descendu de l'estrade de sa salle de classe, il était nettement plus petit que son élève.

« T'es partit d'un coup de la place, mais pas vers l'endroit d'où tu venais. J'en ai déduis que tu ne savais pas vraiment où tu voulais aller. »

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Livaï ne voulait surtout pas laisser l'adolescent seul à cette heure de la nuit errer dans les quartiers miteux alors qu'il pouvait être à deux doigts d'une crise. Voyant l'air perdu d'Eren, il comprit que le garçon ne savait pas vraiment qu'il était bipolaire. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui.

« C'est pas le quartier le plus fréquentable de la ville, on ferait mieux de partir.  
>- Que-<br>- Je vais te raccompagner chez toi gamin, alors traînes pas. »

Ne comprenant pas du tout le retournement de situation, le plus jeune balbutia quelques mots et, en voyant le regard dur de son professeur, préféra le suivre. Livaï prit un chemin, semblant savoir où il allait.

« Vous… Vous savez où j'habite, monsieur Ackerman ?  
>- Tss. J'ai lu ton dossier.<br>- Pourquoi ? »

Eren respirait normalement. Sa tension était redescendue et il se sentait apaisé par la présence du plus âgé.

« Parce que t'es le seul de cette bande de sales gosses à porter autant d'intérêt à mon cours. Et à en connaître autant sur ma matière. Alors j'étais curieux c'est tout. »

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête, tout de même ravi de cette réponse, et de continuer de suivre Livaï. Ils firent une partie du trajet en silence. Mais pas de ce silence gêné où l'on cherchait n'importe quel sujet de conversation, non. Un silence apaisant, doux et réconfortant. Eren savait que la discussion devait être pertinente pour intéresser le professeur, et il ne voulait pas tomber dans son estime. Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et comme Livaï venait en quelque sorte de le sauver, il se permit de la poser.

« Monsieur Ackerman euh… Êtes-vous… Enfin…  
>- Abrèges gamin, je n'aime pas les hésitations.<br>- Sortez-vous avec le professeur Ral ? »

Le plus âgé rigola, attirant sur lui le regard confus d'Eren.

« Non, Petra n'est pas ma petite amie. Elle est juste une amie. Rien de plus. »

Le jeune aux cheveux bruns soupira de soulagement, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur.

« Soulagé gamin ? »

Eren piqua un fard monumental, ce que fit rigoler l'historien.

« Je te taquine. Je pense que t'en as assez vu pour ce soir. On est arrivé. »

Il releva la tête et aperçut effectivement sa maison à vingt mètres.

« Je peux te laisser là c'est bon, tu ne risques pas encore de te perdre ? »

Eren hocha la tête et Livaï tourna les talons, prenant le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez lui.

« Monsieur Ackerman ! Me.. Merci ! »

L'interpellé s'arrêta et sourit. Il se contenant de lever la main, comme pour saluer le plus jeune et se remit en marche. Eren rougit et rentra chez lui, épuisé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'adulte le mettait dans de tels états. Il était son professeur quand même ! Et il ne le connaissait que depuis deux semaines. Non décidément, c'était la fatigue et le stress qui le rendait comme ça. Il soupira en refermant la porte d'entrée. Une bonne douche, une nuit de sommeil et il se sentirait mieux. Tout en laissant le jet d'eau froide couler sur sa peau encore chaude de ses émotions de la nuit, Eren sourit du sauvetage de son professeur d'histoire. Il avait laissé ses amis pour venir l'aider. Lui, un élève comme les autres. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment les motivations du plus vieux, mais il se sentait privilégié et ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il montrerait au professeur qu'il était digne de son intérêt ! Une fois douché, il s'effondra dans son lit, se laissant emporter aux pays des rêves…

* * *

><p>Le devoir se passa très bien. Eren su exactement quoi répondre et réussit à faire une disserte complète en trois heures. Il était confiant et appréciait à chaque fois les cours du professeur Livaï. Ce dernier surveillait toujours le lycéen, guettant le meilleur moment pour intervenir et réellement l'aider. Le début de crise de samedi soir l'avait mis en garde, et il avait compris que le jeune était très émotif. Certainement à cause de sa proximité avec Petra. Pourtant de tels sentiments ne pouvaient naître en aussi peu de temps si ? Et puis surtout, ils ne pouvaient pas les partager. Il était professeur et lui son élève. Une relation interdite comme celle-ci lui couterait très cher. C'est donc en soupirant une énième fois qu'il poussa la porte du bureau d'Erwin. Livaï voulait s'entretenir au sujet du gamin avec le directeur pour prendre la meilleure décision.<p>

« Assis-toi Livaï, tu voulais me parler ?  
>- Oui, et c'est assez important. »<p>

Il s'assit en face du grand blond à son bureau qui semblait prêt à l'écouter.

« Je voudrais te parler d'un élève, Eren Jäger. Il est en première dans la classe de Petra. Je l'ai en cours d'histoire.  
>- Il te pose des problèmes ?<br>- Non du tout. Enfin, pas dans le sens que tu crois. Et ce genre d'accroche je les règle seul. Au contraire, il est très assidu en cours et travaille bien. Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. En lisant son dossier, j'ai appris quelque chose sur lui et j'aimerai qu'on se penche dessus.  
>- Que se passe-t-il Livaï ?<br>- Le gamin est bipolaire. Sa mère est morte il y a cinq ans et la psychologue qui l'a vu pendant cette période l'a clairement noté dans le dossier, il se pourrait que le petit ait ce trouble.  
>- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?<br>- J'ai vu un début de crise. Je me suis renseigné sur le sujet et en suivant le gamin alors qu'il était partit précipitamment en sans direction précise dans la ville, j'ai senti qu'il était prêt à craquer.  
>- En effet, c'est problématique… Si tu veux l'aider, je suis d'accord. On ne peut pas le laisser dans cette situation, surtout s'il n'a pas d'appuie familial.<br>- Oui ça aussi c'est dérangeant, il vit seul. Son père est toujours absent pour son travail. Et je n'aime pas vraiment ça.  
>- Que proposes-tu ?<br>- Je voudrais pouvoir me rapprocher de lui. Avec les limites bien sûr. Juste, garder un œil sur lui quand il n'est plus en cours.  
>- Mmh… Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait mieux l'envoyer chez un psychologue ?<br>- Sans lui laisser le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive ? Hors de question. Le gamin a besoin de soutient, d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne et l'aide à s'en sortir.  
>- Pourquoi voudrais-tu être cette personne, Livaï ? »<p>

Le professeur d'histoire se renfrogna dans son fauteuil. Il insistait beaucoup trop, il ne devait pas faire naître de doutes quant à ce qu'il voulait pour Eren.

« Rien de spécial. J'aime juste sa façon de penser, c'est rare de voir un gamin qui s'intéresse autant à mes cours sans pour autant avoir peur d'intervenir en classe.  
>- Tu as mon accord Livaï. Mais je te préviens, j'apprends que ça va trop loin, je t'oblige à tout arrêter. »<p>

L'instituteur fronça les sourcils. Se préoccupait-il trop du gamin ? Il voulait vraiment l'aider mais, les choses iraient-elles vraiment plus loin s'il s'investissait trop ? Il lâcha un « tss » d'agacement et se leva pour sortir du bureau du directeur.

« Merci Erwin, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.  
>- Oui Livaï. C'est pour ça que j'ai accepté. »<p>

Livaï sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Il devait absolument faire prendre conscience à Eren de son trouble et lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Ça, ce serait la chose la moins difficile. Le garçon buvait ses paroles, souriant toujours à ses cours et se donnant à fond. Livaï avait compris que le lycéen l'admirait et voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Mais ça, le professeur l'avait bien compris. Il ne pouvait non plus lutter contre cette attraction qui le poussait à aller vers Eren. Il allait jouer avec le feu, il en avait conscience, mais ce feu là l'intriguait beaucoup trop pour faire machine arrière. Il ferma la porte de sa salle de classe en soupirant. Les prochains mois qu'il s'apprêtait à passer n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour ce chapitre 2 !<p>

J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous donne l'eau à la bouche pour les prochains chapitres, parce que j'ai pleins d'idées ;) (au grand malheur de notre pauvre Eren x)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est très stimulant !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	4. La chance n'arrive jamais toute seule

Hi everyone !

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 écrit tout aussi rapidement que les précédennts (je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi motivée à écrire une fiction x)

Une grande révélation et une avancée dans la relation Livaï/Eren dans ce chapitre !

Twinzy : Oh Merciiiiii ! ** J'espère que ta journée de cours s'est bien passée ) Moi-même j'ai très hâte que leur relation prenne le fameux tournant, mais en même temps je ne veux pas que ça se passe trop vite x)

P'titeLilith : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'on se permet et accepte plus de choses quand c'est fictif que dans la vrai vie ^^ Ton commentaire me motive beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plairais !

Merci encore de me suivre et d'écrire ce que vous pensez des chapitres, ça récompense largement le travail fournit, surtout que j'adore écrire cette fiction !

Pairing : Livaï/Eren

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les journées suivaient leur cours et les élèves rentraient de plus en plus dans l'ambiance de travail. Le premier devoir surveillé avait donné comme qui dirait un bon coup de pied au c** aux lycéens, surtout lors du résultat. Eren attendait avec impatience que son professeur lui rende sa copie et de voir les commentaires de ce dernier. Avant de rendre les devoirs, Livaï avait décidé de faire un rapide corrigé à la classe, puis de les descendre sur le pathétique du contenu et sur leur faible connaissance. Tout le monde le sentit passer mais personne n'osa rien dire peu à peu où il découvrait leur note. Effectivement, c'était catastrophique. L'historien finit par la copie d'Eren, qu'il posa sur son bureau non sans le regarder, lui offrant un rapide sourire. Le garçon sourit à son tour de toutes ses dents avant de regarder sa note. 16.5. Il s'attendait à plus, mais était néanmoins ravi de cette note, sachant qu'il avait été le seul à faire une disserte et que c'était quand même Livaï Ackerman qui l'avait corrigé.<p>

« Méthodologie à revoir. De très bonnes connaissances, le cours est maîtrisé. Quelques fautes d'orthographe à corriger. Continue sur cette voie. »

Aux anges, Eren pris tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Encore une fois le dernier élève à quitter la salle d'histoire, il fut interpellé par le professeur. Il se retourna, son grand sourire enfantin sur le visage.

« Oui, monsieur Ackerman ? »

Celui-ci descendit de l'estrade pour se retrouver à son niveau. Son infériorité en taille ne semblait pas l'incommoder, et il parla à l'adolescent en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Je te félicite pour ta copie gamin. Une fois qu'on aura revu la méthodologie de la dissertation ça sera plus simple pour toi.  
>- Merci monsieur. Vos compliments me touchent beaucoup ! »<p>

Livaï sourit et le plus jeune rougit légèrement.

« J'ai compris aussi que l'histoire t'intéresse beaucoup. Comme tu dois t'y attendre, j'ai une bibliothèque remplis de livre passionnant sur toutes les grandes périodes de l'histoire. On ne voit que le XIX au XXI siècle, alors si tu as envie d'élargir tes connaissances, je pourrais te prêter quelques livres. A condition que tu en prennes soin bien sûr !  
>- Avec joie monsieur ! Surtout si ce sont des livres qui viennent de vous, je suis sûr qu'ils seront très intéressants ! »<p>

Le professeur rigola et remonta à son bureau.

« Ne m'idéalise pas trop, Eren. Je suis loin d'être si extraordinaire que ça. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Eren rougit de plus belle et se retourna face à l'adulte.

« Je n'y peux rien, j'adore l'histoire et je trouve vos cours passionnants. Ça se voit que vous êtes très investi dans votre travail et qu'il vous plaît… Alors je dois avouer ça stimule encore plus ! »

Livaï haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'un élève lui disait ça en trois ans de carrière. Il sourit, le trouvant très mignon.

« L'histoire me passionne, c'est un fait. Et même si le métier de prof peut m'irriter au plus haut point à certains moments, j'aime ce que je fais. »

Souriant toujours, il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux émeraude du lycéen. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, les joues toujours quelque peu rougis.

« Tiens, finit-il par dire en brisant le silence, voici une liste des livres que j'ai chez moi. Tu peux en demander deux ou trois, je ferais en sorte de te les amener le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant vas-t-en, je ne veux pas être la raison de ton retard à ton prochain cours. »

Eren le remercia, serrant le papier dans ses mains comme s'il était un bien précieux, et sortit de la salle de classe. Livaï soupira, s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Pourquoi le gamin lui donnait-il autant envie de sourire et de s'investir ? Il devait faire attention, Erwin pouvait être très vite au courant des choses…

* * *

><p>Les semaines passaient, Eren était toujours aussi attentif en cours. Comme promis, Livaï lui avait prêté des livres que le lycéen dévorait. Il continuait à avoir de très bonnes notes en histoire-géographie, et assurait aussi plus ou moins dans les autres matières. Les notes tombaient de plus en plus et les professeurs commençaient aussi à se faire une très nette idée de leurs élèves. Vint alors la réunion parentsprofs. Gêné, Eren du rendre sa feuille sans n'avoir rien marqué dessus à sa professeure principale. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment, connaissant sa situation familiale.

« Ce n'est pas grave Eren, nous réussirons à voir ton père quand il aura moins de travail. En attendant ne t'en soucies pas, tu as un très bon bulletin et les professeurs t'apprécient tous. Continue de bien travailler ! »

Le plus jeune lui retourna son sourire, sans trop de conviction. Son père n'était rentré que deux fois depuis la rentrée, une fois pendant un week-end où il ne le vit que quelques heures et une autre fois en pleine semaine, autant dire qu'il pouvait presque se considérer comme orphelin. Bien sûr, il aimait son père, mais ça le rendait très triste et énervé de ne pas le voir plus souvent. Il se sentait abandonné, comme si sa place dans le monde avait été remise en cause. Le soir de la réunion, un vendredi, Eren était seul chez lui, sans pouvoir appeler ou même envoyer des messages à leurs amis qui eux étaient avec leurs parents. Excédé, il était affalé dans le canapé, zappant les chaînes sans trouver quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Il ne voulait rien faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait rendu la veille un livre à Livaï mais ce dernier n'avait pu lui en ramener, trop occupé par la réunion et les conseils de classe qui arrivaient. L'adolescent n'avait donc vraiment rien à faire. Il se sentait inutile, brisé et seul. Les larmes vinrent toute seules et Eren se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Il se releva d'un coup du sofa, éteignant la télé qui ne lui apportait rien. Sa tête tournait, lui donnait quelques vertiges. Il serra ses poings, et déversa toute sa colère et sentiment d'abandon.  
>Eren se mit à crier. Il renversa le fauteuil du salon et frappa le mur en face de lui. Il pleurait de plus en plus, déballant sans cohérence tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à un ange anonyme qui n'était plus vraiment là pour lui. Il grimpa les escaliers rapidement et enfonça la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrant avec fracas. Il tournait en rond, cherchant un objet contre lequel il pourrait se défouler. Il abattit son poing contre son bureau où il passait tant de temps à étudier et il déchira ses feuilles de cours, même ses fiches de révision y eurent droit. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine et l'adolescent se sentait très mal, comme s'il était à deux doigts de vomir. Se rendant dans la salle de bain pour trouver les médicaments de son père, il chercha partout, foutant un bazar monstre dans les placards. Il vit subitement son visage dans le miroir et s'arrêta net. Ses yeux étaient rouges et laissaient couler de grosses larmes qui traçaient un sillon humide sur ses joues, elles-mêmes rouges. Il était essoufflé et respirait à grande goulées, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air encore plus fou. Qu'avait-il fait de si horrible pour se retrouver seul, sans personne à qui il pouvait se confier ? Il hurla et son poing rencontra la glace, la brisant et laissant des bouts tomber sur le carrelage. Il retira sa main où des copeaux de verre s'étaient logés. S'appuyant contre le mur, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre, rejoignant les bouts du miroir cassé. Sa main le faisait souffrir et il se sentait toujours nauséeux, mais il ne voulait plus bouger. Eren se recroquevilla sur lui, ne trouvant même plus la force de pleurer. Ses yeux se fermèrent tous seul et il s'endormit dans la salle de bain, pour un long sommeil.<p>

* * *

><p>« On ferait peut être mieux de l'emmener à l'hôpital vous ne pensez pas ?<br>- Non, il n'y a que sa main qui est endommagé. Son père m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien de tout ça et qu'il reviendrait dès que possible. Il avait vraiment l'air mal.  
>- S'il s'occupait plus de son fils, rien de tout ça n'arriverait. »<p>

Eren battit légèrement des paupières, tentant difficilement de se redresser. Il sentit qu'on bougeait autour de lui et quelqu'un l'aida à s'asseoir, le faisant s'adosser contre un gros oreiller. Il ouvrit complétement les yeux, croyant encore dormir. Petra Ral, Erwin Smith et surtout, Livaï Ackerman, se tenaient devant lui, anxieux. Le jeune garçon était bel et bien dans son lit et il bougea sa main endolori, enveloppé dans un bandage.

« Bonjour Eren, lui sourit sa professeure principale en s'asseyant au bord du lit, comment te sens-tu ? »

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, regardant seulement son lit et ses mains.

« Co… Comment je suis arrivé dans mon lit ? D'où viennent ces bandages ?  
>- Nous t'y avons porté, expliqua Erwin, nous avons aussi soigné ta main pour ne pas qu'elle s'infecte.<br>- Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent et Erwin décida de répondre pour ne pas effrayer plus le plus jeune.

« Nous voulions que tu passes au lycée pour fixer un rendez-vous avec ton père. Tu ne répondais pas sur ton téléphone de domicile alors j'ai demandé à ton ami de classe, Armin, s'il pouvait t'appeler. Il avait l'air très inquiet, à la limite même de l'angoisse, parce que tu ne répondais pas. D'après lui, tu réponds toujours au téléphone, surtout quand tu es seul chez toi.  
>- Je pouvais très bien être en train de dormir…<br>- Tu t'endors souvent à dix-huit heure trente un vendredi soir ? »

Livaï soupira, plantant son regard glacial dans celui d'Eren.

« Ecoute gamin, si on s'est fait du soucis pour toi, ce n'est pas pour rien.  
>- Livaï, est-ce que c'est une bonne idée de lui dire maintenant ? Hésita Petra, toujours assise sur le lit.<br>- Faut qu'il le sache, il n'avancera jamais sinon. »

Le cœur du jeune garçon battit plus fort contre sa poitrine. Que devait-il savoir qui les rendaient si inquiet ?

« Eren, Livaï était très sérieux, quand je t'avais dit que je l'ai ton dossier, j'ai aussi appris quelque chose qui s'est complétement affirmé hier soir. Tu souffres de bipolarité, c'est pourquoi tu te sens si vulnérable et énervé à certains moments. C'est pourquoi aussi tes sautes d'humeurs te rendent aussi violent. »

Eren respirait difficilement. Bipolaire ? Comme, la maladie qui condamnait de nombreuses personnes en asile ? Le garçon secoua la tête, de nouvelles larmes commençant à arriver. Petra leva un regard réprobateur vers le professeur d'histoire qui n'y fit pas attention. Il s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur du plus jeune. Ce dernier détourna la tête, mais Livaï le força à le regarder.

« Tu n'iras nulle part ailleurs Eren. Si nous sommes là c'est pour t'aider. Et tu dois accepter notre aide. C'est une maladie qui peut se guérir, surtout si tu y mets du tien. Tu n'es pas seul dans l'histoire, Eren. »

Au bord de la crise de nerf, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns hoqueta, les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter sur ses joues. Livaï soupira une nouvelle fois et l'attira dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Petra sourit, bien décidée elle aussi à aider l'adolescent. Erwin fronça les sourcils. Son collègue et par la même occasion ami commençait à être bien trop proche du lycéen. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne ferait rien de déplacé. Son portable sonna et il s'excusa auprès de tout le monde.

« Excusez-moi, je suis attendu. Eren, ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que nous trouverons une solution. N'hésite pas à me voir si besoin. Mais tu peux faire confiance à tes professeurs, ils sont là pour toi. »

Eren acquiesça et le directeur partit, laissant les deux adultes avec le plus jeune. Petra se leva, son éternel sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

« Allez Eren ! Je vais te faire à manger, tu dois avoir faim. Tu pourras descendre avec Livaï quand ça sera prêt. »

La jeune femme se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. L'historien resta avec le lycéen qui séchait ses larmes.

« Est-ce que je vais m'en sortir, monsieur Ackerman… ?  
>- Livaï, tu peux m'appeler Livaï quand nous sommes entre nous, et me tutoyer. Et oui, je te promets que tout va s'arranger. Je ne sais pas quand rentrera ton père, mais en attendant je suis là pour t'aider. »<p>

Eren sourit et le professeur, pris d'un élan d'affection, embrassa tendrement le front de son protégé. Celui-ci rougit et Livaï lui décocha un clin d'œil.

« Ce que tu feras avant tout ce week-end, ça sera de ranger le bordel que t'as mis dans tes cours. Tu es un élève studieux, ta situation ne doit pas changer ça. On te prendra un rendez-vous chez un psychologue dans la semaine. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns le remercia du bout des lèvres et se leva doucement. Sa tête ne lui tournait plus, mais sa main le lançait toujours. Avant de passer à table, il rangea toutes ses affaires. Il n'aurait plus qu'à reprendre tous ses cours qu'Armin lui apporterait dans la journée, en plus de prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Il serait mieux que tu attendes un peu avant d'annoncer à tes amis ta bipolarité, lança Livaï lors du déjeuner.  
>- Mais ils-<br>- Y'a pas de mais, Eren. La plupart sont trop jeunes et dans leur monde de lycéen crétins pour comprendre ça. Je sais qu'ils sont tes amis, mais il vaut mieux attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent. »

Mécontent, Eren finit son repas et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Petra laissa Livaï s'occuper de lui cet après-midi en lui signalant qu'elle repasserait le soir avec des médicaments adéquats et des nouveaux bandages pour la main du garçon. Armin arriva dans l'après-midi accompagné de Mikasa qui remarqua directement la main de son meilleur ami.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je me suis juste un peu brûlé en préparant le dîner hier soir haha ! »

Plus ou moins convaincu, les deux amis l'aidèrent quand même à reprendre les cours qu'ils avaient déchirés.

« Comment t'as fait pour perdre tes cours Eren, demanda innocemment le petit blond.  
>- Alors là… Je n'arrive pas à les retrouver, j'ai dû les perdre à bibliothèque quand j'étudiais. »<p>

Eren essayait de paraître le plus plausible et joyeux possible, même si son cœur semblait fondre petit à petit. Livaï passa l'après-midi dans le salon à lire le journal, attendant que les deux meilleurs amis du lycéen ne s'en aillent et que Petra lui dépose ses achats pour monter le voir.

« C'est bon tu as tout tes cours ?  
>- Oui… Tout va reprendre comme avant, je ne compte pas louper de cours. »<p>

L'adolescent était assis sur son lit, venant tout juste de prendre une douche et caressant délicatement sa main. Le plus âgé se rapprocha avec la chaise pour s'asseoir en face de lui et lui prendre la main. Avec une douceur qui lui était inconnu, il défie les bandages et passa un gant humide sur le poing qui fit sursauter Eren. Celui-ci rougissait du contact spécial avec son professeur et le regarda soigner sa main avec précaution. Il grimaça quand Livaï désinfecta les plaies, mais le laissa terminer le bandage. L'adulte caressa doucement sa main, comme Eren le faisait lui-même tout à l'heure et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était très mignon avec ses rougeurs sur les joues et ses cheveux encore humides.

« Si tu es fatigué tu peux aller te coucher. Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher.  
>- Mmh… Oui je… Je vais me coucher…»<p>

Il s'allongea sous sa couette, effectivement épuisé et prêt à dormir. Avant que Livaï ne sorte de la chambre, Eren le retint en tirant sur sa manche.

« Quoi encore gamin ?  
>- Je… tu restes ici pour la nuit ? Je ne veux pas être seul… J'ai peur… »<p>

Le professeur se retourna et sourit au garçon. Comme ce matin, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front d'un geste réconfortant.

« Oui je reste, dors bien Eren. »

Il caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux et sortit de la chambre en éteignant la lumière, laissant le plus jeune s'endormir. Il descendit les escaliers pour s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il n'était pas encore assez tard pour que Livaï ait envie de dormir. Il prit donc un livre qu'il avait choisi dans la bibliothèque du lycéen. Les Orphelins Baudelaire. Allons bon, le petit se sentait définitivement seul. L'adulte s'y mit directement, ne fermant les yeux qu'une fois le premier tome terminé. Il ne se rendait pas encore compte du lien qui se tissait entre lui et Eren, mais il n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Maintenant qu'ils étaient chacun entré dans la vie de l'autre, il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière. Livaï s'endormit, le visage perdu mais si adorable du garçon brun dans son esprit.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par l'odeur de nourriture tout juste préparé. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Eren dans la cuisine, chantonnant et terminant de mettre la table.

« Tu es réveillé Livaï ! Viens manger, c'est prêt. »

Le sourire du garçon toucha le cœur du professeur qui le rejoignit. Une vraie petite femme au foyer, ne pût-il s'empêcher de penser. En s'asseyant, il croisa le regard du brun qui avait l'air tout excité. Il ne devait pas être habitué à petit-déjeuner avec quelqu'un. Livaï lui sourit, se sentant étonnamment bien et léger. Ce n'était pas normal, Eren lui faisait se poser trop de questions. Il avait bien vu le regard réprobateur d'Erwin la veille alors qu'il avait pris l'adolescent dans ses bras. Il soupira. Le plus jeune le regarda, inquiet, pensant qu'il n'aimait ce qu'il avait préparé.

« C'est très bon, merci Eren. »

Ce dernier sourit et ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Oui décidément, son élève commençait déjà un peu trop à bouleverser ses émotions et sa vie… Il préféra ne pas penser aux conséquences d'un éventuel laisser aller, si jamais ils allaient trop loin. Mais en même temps, Livaï ne voulait en aucun cas laisser tomber Eren ou même le repousser. La suite des évènements allaient être dure et compliquée. Ils étaient loin d'être sorti d'affaire…

* * *

><p>J'aime bien ce chapitre, on voit bien l'évolution des sentiments de Livaï et Eren... Je les trouve tellement adorable tous les deux ** !<p>

A vous de me dire maintenant comment avez-vous trouvé ce troisième chapitre ;)

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	5. Y'a bien un moment où

Bonjour/soir à tout le monde !

Je poste ce quatrième chapitre en pensant déjà au prochain, et me disant que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de motivation pour cette fiction !

Rien de trop nouveau, ce chapitre est surtout un tremplin vers ce que vous attendez toutes impatiemment je pense (et que j'ai pris tant de satisfaction à écrire **). Il reste néanmoins important parce qu'on apprend certaines choses sur les deux personnages.

boadicee : Merci, je tenais vraiment à ce que ce passage soit réussi ! Ta review me donne du courage pour la suite !

Twinzy : Olala, tes commentaires font toujours tellement chaud au cœur… Pour avoir souffert de ça aussi (et d'avoir toujours peur de retomber dedans), je comprends à quel point ça peut être dur… Et je suis extrêmement contente que ma fiction t'apportes du réconfort, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !  
>Levi agressif, même si ça rentre dans son caractère, je le préfère sensible et doux, surtout sur ce thème-là. Ça lui va tellement mieux ** Ton idée est intéressante, je pense bien la reprendre dans ce chapitre, pour éviter les grandes éclipses, parce que c'est vrai que c'est pas toujours chouette de faire ça x)<br>Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère de tout cœur que la suite te plaira !

LottiettolrahC : [concernant le chapitre 2] oui, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage, on commence à voir leur relation qui se construit c'est chou ^^ Merci !

MissXYZ : Dans quel sens ?

Merci d'être de plus en plus nombreuses à me suivre, et un gros merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début de la fiction (qui j'espère, ira loin !)

Pas plus de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la crise révélatrice d'Eren. Il était retourné en cours, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais évidement Livaï gardait un œil sur lui. D'ailleurs, le lycéen avait rendez-vous avec le psychologue le soir-même, et il avait était convenu que son professeur d'histoire l'accompagnerait. Les deux étaient donc assis dans la salle d'attente depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque l'homme, d'une quarantaine d'année, ouvrit la porte.<p>

« Eren Jäger… Bonjour ! Tu peux m'appeler Pixis, ravi de te rencontrer ! »

Le jeune garçon le salua et tourna la tête vers Livaï qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Le psychologue ferma la porte derrière eux et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, il s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté du bureau et joint ses mains, les posant sur ses genoux.

« Alors Eren, comment vas-tu en ce mercredi-soir ? »

Eren était plutôt intimidé, même si l'adulte le mettait très vite en confiance.

« Un peu fatigué mais ça va… Je suis encore perturbé de ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi dernier…  
>- Mmh oui je comprends. Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ? »<p>

Le lycéen jouait avec ses doigts, les regardant, gêné.

« Je ne suis pas là pour porter de jugement sur toi, Eren. Mais au contraire pour t'aider ! Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je pourrais comprendre, on y arrivera petit à petit.  
>- Non ! C'est bon je… Je vais vous raconter… »<p>

Eren pris une grande inspiration et lui raconta ce qu'il avait vécu, son réveil et la révélation de son professeur. Pixis l'écoutait sans intervenir, hochant la tête et continuant de sourire au jeune. Il caressait sa moustache, pensif.

« Mmh d'accord… Je vois… Tu sais, des sautes d'humeurs de ce genre arrivent à plus de gens que tu ne le crois. Il est vrai que le trouble de bipolarité est assez rare mais avant de tirer cette conclusion hâtive, je veux parler et passer un peu de temps avec toi. Même si la psy que tu as vu après la mort de ta mère a posé ce problème, il se peut qu'il soit partit. Je ne veux pas non plus te donner faux espoirs, parce que tu as réellement un trouble qu'il faut guérir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que je fais de mieux, c'est aider les gens à aller mieux ! »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns sourit, devenant de plus en plus ouvert au plus vieux.

« Parlons un peu de ton entourage. Tu te sens bien avec tes amis ?  
>- Oui, je passe de très bons moments avec eux, surtout mes deux meilleurs amis. Mais ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'il se passe.<br>- Pourquoi donc ?  
>- Livaï pense que c'est mieux d'attendre un peu avant de le dire…<br>- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort. A ton âge, on ne contrôle pas toujours ses réactions. Livaï est l'homme qui t'a accompagné ?  
>- Oui, je lui dois beaucoup…<br>- Quelle est ta relation avec lui ? »

Eren rougit et détourna la tête. Il décida quand même d'être franc avec le psychologue.

« Je… Je l'apprécie beaucoup… C'est mon professeur d'histoire et je ne le connais que depuis deux mois mais il a déjà tant fait pour moi… Il veut absolument m'aider…  
>- Il est important d'avoir une personne sur qui on peut compter dans ce genre de situation. Vous êtes proches ?<br>- Euh je… Enfin… Je ne sais pas trop… Autant qu'un professeur peut l'être avec son élève j'imagine. »

Pixis sourit, se redressant dans son fauteuil. L'adolescent se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'en dire autant.

« Je te l'ai dit Eren, je ne vais pas te juger. Et je ne suis pas non plus de la police ou de la justice. Et tout ce que tu diras ici restera ici. Enfin ton affection pour ton professeur tout du moins. »

Eren le remercia et ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que le psychologue se lève et mène le plus jeune à la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et Livaï se leva directement.

« J'étais content de parler avec toi Eren, reviens quand tu veux.  
>- Merci beaucoup monsieur Pixis ! »<p>

Le plus vieux lui sourit et se tourna vers l'autre adulte.

« J'imagine que vous vous occupez d'Eren le temps que son père est absent ?  
>- C'est exact.<br>- J'aimerai vous parler un peu, ça ne sera pas long.  
>- Oui bien sûr.<br>- On revient Eren, je ne te le prends pas longtemps ! »

L'intéressé rougit et acquiesça en détourant le regard, arrachant un sourire à son professeur. Ce dernier entra dans le bureau du psychologue qui s'assit à son bureau, pointant le fauteuil en face pour que Livaï s'asseye.

« Eren a envie d'avancer et de se sortir de cette situation, il n'y a aucun problème là-dessus. Je ne peux pas encore avancer qu'il est atteint d'un trouble de bipolarité, mais il y a quand même de grandes choses qu'il le soit.  
>- Vous arriverez à l'en sortir ?<br>- Il y met du sien, donc je pense que ça ira. Mais il aura aussi besoin de soutient extérieure, d'une personne qui puisse l'aider à tout moment. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'il parlait de lui.

« Eren a entamé le sujet à propos de vous. Il y a beaucoup d'admiration dans sa voix quand il parle de vous. Et un sentiment plus profond que de l'affection. Je lui ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger. Même si vous avez un statut ne permettant pas beaucoup de choses, il a besoin de vous personnellement. Vous pouvez apporter de nombreux points positifs dans sa vie et chasser les mauvais. Mais ça sera très difficile, autant pour lui que pour vous. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt à en passer par là ?  
>- Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour ce gamin. Je ne veux pas réfléchir au fait que je suis son professeur. Pour le moment je veux juste qu'il aille mieux.<br>- Alors c'est bon, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Je vais fixer un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine et voir comment les choses vont évoluer. Merci d'être venu.  
>- Merci à vous d'avoir parlé à Eren. »<p>

Pixis sourit et l'historien sortit du bureau, rejoignant son protégé.

« On a encore un peu de temps avant que je te ramène chez toi, on va chercher quelques trucs à manger. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? »

Eren remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la voiture de Livaï. Elle était plutôt sobre, noire, mais avec un certain style. Le professeur circulait dans les rues, attendant les commandes du plus jeune.

« Mmh… Chinois, c'est basique, mais j'aime bien !  
>- Va pour le chinois alors. »<p>

Les deux hommes prenaient de plus en plus d'aisance l'un envers l'autre, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Livaï commanda chez un bon traiteur où il mangeait de temps en temps et ils rentrèrent chez Eren pour dîner. Il était près de vingt et une heure quand ils se mirent à table. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien et l'adulte était ravi de voir son élève sourire et rigoler. Sans savoir trop ce qui le motivait, il voulait voir le petit heureux et ferait tout pour y arriver. Sans savoir ? Il y avait bien quelque chose. Quelque chose qui, comme l'avait dit le psychologue, dépassait l'affection. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait !? Serait-il prêt à renoncer à l'éthique de sa profession pour un garçon rencontré deux mois plus tôt ? Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était…  
>Livaï débarrassa la table et laissa Eren se mettre devant la télé.<p>

« Tu donnes cours tôt demain ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu regarder la télé, il y a un documentaire qui a l'air intéressant sur les révolutions historiques. »

Non. Il ne devait pas rester. Il ne pouvait pas donner l'illusion qu'il pouvait y avoir plus. Il voulait absolument être là pour lui mais il ne voulait pas lui donner de problèmes… Mais le visage encore enfantin et joyeux du garçon eut raison des principes de Livaï qui s'installa à ses côtés. Et après tout, Pixis l'avait dit. Il devait uniquement se soucier du bienêtre d'Eren. Ce dernier, tout content, mis la bonne chaîne et les deux regardèrent avec grand intérêt l'émission. Aux pauses de pubs, ils débâtaient sur le sujet, Livaï souhaitant connaître l'avis du plus jeune et Eren voulant entendre les commentaires de son professeur préféré. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée et le documentaire se termina à vingt-trois heures passées. L'historien s'apprêtait à envoyer le lycéen au lit mais n'osa plus faire de mouvements. Eren s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il devait être épuisé, avec toutes ces nouvelles émotions, les révélations et ses études qu'il devait poursuivre. Livaï sourit, caressant les cheveux de son protégé. Il était très beau. C'était comme si toute sa tension retombait et qu'il était vraiment heureux. Serait-il capable de rétablir son équilibre et de lui apporter tout ce dont il avait besoin ? Ils avaient huit ans d'écart, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Eren le touchait énormément. Et personne n'avait jamais touché émotionnellement Livaï Ackerman. Ce dernier avait passé sa vie renfermé, froid et solitaire, choisissant ses amis par leurs valeurs et leur honneur. Mais le petit avait tout chamboulé par ses sourires et sa passion. Il voulait être le nouveau pilier de sa vie. Il soupira, prenant le petit brun dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et l'allonger dans son lit. Il avait eu très peur quand il l'avait découvert vendredi soir dans la salle de bain, recroquevillé à terre, la main en sang et le visage baigné de larmes. Son cœur s'était serré et il avait ressenti une grande haine accompagnée d'un fort désir de protection. Alors pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entamé sa carrière, il se maudit de son statut de professeur. Il voulait pouvoir agir librement avec l'adolescent, s'investir à fond et faire évoluer leur relation. Il savait maintenant que si les choses allaient plus loin, il n'arriverait pas à dire non. Il devrait redoubler de vigilance et faire très attention, mais si Eren continuait d'agir comme ça avec lui, il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

« Tu ne me facilite pas la vie toi hein… »

Il caressa une dernière fois les cheveux d'Eren et posa un baiser sur son front avant de partir de la chambre. Il fit bien attention d'éteindre toutes les lumières et laissa un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine avant de partir, non sans avoir bien verrouillé la porte d'entrée avec le double des clés qu'il s'était fait faire. Il rentra chez lui, encore chamboulé des émotions qui prenaient place en lui.

* * *

><p>« Li-Livaï… Mmh… Oui continue… Livaï… »<p>

Eren ouvrit subitement les yeux, en sueur et essoufflé. Il venait bien de rêver de… Oui, de lui et Livaï en plein… Rien que d'y repenser, des frissons parcoururent le corps du lycéen. Il se redressa dans son lit, plus que jamais gêné et sentit quelque chose d'inhabituelle. Il remarqua, le visage entier chauffé et rouges de honte, l'érection qui déformait son caleçon. En plus du rêve, il avait la gaule. Génial. L'adolescent se leva en titubant, gagnant sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Voyant que l'eau gelé n'apaisait pas du tout son érection, il détourna le regard en passant sa main sur son sexe.

« C'est bon Eren… Tous les mecs de ton âge le font… »

Mais pensait-il à leur professeur d'histoire à ce moment-là ? Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, soupira d'aise, appliquant un vas et viens de plus en plus rapide et repensant à son rêve. Il vint dans sa main en gémissant le prénom de son fantasme, l'eau de la douche emportant tout avec elle. Il resta encore un peu sous la douche, essayant de se convaincre que c'était normal et que ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était devenu aussi proche de son professeur. Professeur qui, heureusement, ne se trouvait pas dans la maison à son réveil. L'adolescent avait d'ailleurs remarqué, non sans joie, qu'il l'avait emmené dans son lit la veille.  
>En descendant dans la cuisine pour son petit-déjeuner il aperçut le mot de son professeur.<p>

« _Je n'ai cours que le matin le jeudi, si tu as besoin de moi mon appartement se situe à l'angle de la troisième rue, à l'est. Voici mon numéro si jamais, je viendrais quand même ce soir pour voir si tout va bien. Passe une bonne journée, Livaï, ton passionnant et passionné professeur._ »

Les joues en feu, Eren sautilla tout en se préparant le petit-déjeuner. Il craquait complétement pour l'historien. Il s'en fichait qu'il ait huit ans de plus que lui, ou même qu'il soit son professeur. Il ne pouvait lutter contre ses sentiments qui lui confirmaient son attirance pour le plus âgé. Il rentra le numéro de Livaï dans son portable et termina de manger avant de partir au lycée. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, être au soir pour revoir son professeur…

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent, défilant le mois de novembre et de décembre à une vitesse fulgurante. Le père d'Eren avait pu rentrer un week-end et se consacrer à fils. Il vit même le psychologue et fut heureux de savoir que son fils faisait de grand progrès face à son trouble. Il rencontra aussi les professeurs d'Eren, et surtout celui d'histoire avec qui il parla longuement.<p>

« Monsieur Smith m'a dit ce que vous avez fait pour Eren, je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment.  
>- Ça me fait plaisir. Votre fils est un très bon élève et personne ne devrait avoir à subir cela.<br>- Quand même, vous avez été plus présent pour lui en trois mois que je n'ai pu l'être depuis le décès de sa mère… Et je sais que c'est très important pour lui ! Vous auriez pu le laisser, sans vous en préoccuper, mais vous avez décidé de l'aider malgré le travail que vous avez déjà et qui doit vous prendre assez de temps. Merci. »

Livaï accepta les excuses en grimaçant. Il ne le faisait pas par obligation, il appréciait vraiment Eren ! Et encore, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire…  
>Il apprit quelques jours plus tard que le père d'Eren serait présent pour noël et que l'adolescent pourrait passer les fêtes avec lui.<p>

« Oui, acquiesça le plus jeune, d'ailleurs, tu vas voir ta famille pour noël ? »

En posant cette question, Eren se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien de la famille de Livaï. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui…

« J'ai coupé les ponts avec mes parents juste après avoir passé mon bac. Je n'ai rien à faire avec eux, et je trouve que noël est devenu trop commercial.  
>- Tu veux dire que tu… Tu passes noël seul ?<br>- Oui… Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse autant ?  
>- Mon père voulait t'inviter le 25 au midi si tu n'avais rien de prévu…<br>- Je ne pense pas que…  
>- S'il te plait… Ça sera la première fois que je passe noël seul avec mon père, sans ma mère… Généralement je le passe chez Armin ou Mikasa, mais cette année mon père sera là alors… Viens, s'il te plaît. »<p>

Eren était vraiment sincère. Son air triste le fit acquiescer, non sans avoir soupirer. L'adolescent sourit et se retint de lui sauter au cou. Au cours du mois de décembre, après avoir rencontré le père d'Eren, Livaï passait beaucoup de temps chez le lycéen. Pour ne pas dire pratiquement toutes ses soirées. Il était vrai que maintenant, le plus jeune préférait rester avec son professeur plutôt qu'avec ses amis… Ce qui signifiait beaucoup, mine de rien.  
>Un soir, alors que Livaï venait de féliciter le brun de ses progrès sur son contrôle personnel et l'avancée dans sa thérapie (qui avait d'ailleurs démontré que le jeune souffrait bien d'une bipolarité, mais très mineure), une nouvelle crise apparue. Elle fut cependant très différente des crises habituelles menées par les bipolaires. Mais le psychologue en avait parlé à l'historien, qui sut donc directement comment réagir. Il fut tout de suite alarmé par les gémissements et pleurs qu'il entendait de l'étage. Il accourut dans la chambre d'Eren, en proie à un cauchemar. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage paniqué. Livaï s'assit au bord du lit et plaça ses mains sur les temps de son protégé.<p>

« Eren… Eren c'est moi… Calme-toi, tout va bien je suis là… Eren… »

L'intéressé ouvrit subitement les yeux, cessant net de bouger. Il respirait avec difficulté, posant son regard sur son professeur qui le regardait aussi. L'adolescent avait cessé de pleurer, mais l'inquiétude pouvait toujours se lire sur son visage.

« Ce n'est rien Eren… Tu as juste fait un cauchemar. »

Livaï lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Le plus jeune se demanda c'était une preuve d'affection de l'historien ou s'il faisait uniquement ça pour le rassurer. Le fait était que ça fonctionnait. Alors que le professeur se relevait pour le laisser dormir, Eren le retint. Livaï se retourna et croisa le regard gêné de son élève qui baissa la tête.

« Je… Ne me laisse pas seul… Je serai plus rassuré si… »

L'adulte soupira et Eren craignit un instant que toutes les idées qu'il se faisait sur l'avancée de leur relation était fausses. Mais il sentit le lit s'affaisser et une douche chaleur accompagner les bras de Livaï qui le serra contre lui.

« Sérieux… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, gamin… »

Le dit « gamin » sourit mais essaya de ne pas trop montrer sa joie au plus âgé. Il se cala dans les bras de son professeur et s'endormit rapidement sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait sur les cheveux. Livaï sourit. Comment ce petit bout d'homme pas encore finit arrivait-il à le changer autant ? Il s'endormit peu après lui, après avoir vérifié que le jeune ne ferait plus de cauchemar. [_Merci Twinzy !_]

* * *

><p>Les vacances de noël arrivèrent rapidement, mais Eren travaillait toujours aussi bien et excellait en histoire. Les autres professeurs étaient aussi très contents de son travail et le directeur ne trouvait encore rien à dire sur le comportement de Livaï à l'égard de son élève. Alors qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée de cours avant les vacances, Eren et toute la bande d'amis écoutèrent une révélation qui les chahuta.<p>

« Sasha et Connie sont ensemble !?  
>- Enfin, depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça haha !<br>- Connie a enfin réussi à faire la pas, sacré gamin celui-là !  
>- En fait, c'est Sasha qui est allé vers lui. »<p>

Tous se retournèrent vers Mikasa, qui était toujours au courant de tout. C'était surtout parce que Sasha aimait beaucoup se confier à l'asiatique. Ils aperçurent le nouveau couple au loin et Reiner leur sauta dessus.

« Connie tu déconne ! Où sont passé tes testicules !? »

La bande éclata de rire, même Sasha qui tenait la main de Connie qui lui ne savait plus où se mettre. Ils s'assirent avec les autres qui faisaient pas mal de grabuge dans la cafétéria.

« Bon allez racontez-nous ! Les poussa Jean, comment ça se fait que ce soit Sasha qui ai fait le premier pas ?  
>- Je savais bien que Connie en pinçait pour moi, déclara la brune en toute humilité, mais j'en avais marre, d'attendre, alors à la fin des cours hier je me suis que j'allais tenter le tout pour le tout.<br>- J'en connais un qui dois bien être content maintenant… rigola Eren.  
>- Héhé, elle en jette ma copine hein ! »<p>

La conversation continua, la bande félicitant les amoureux et rigolant de la passivité du plus petit. Avec ça et Jean et Marco qui se rapprochaient, Eren se surprenait à penser à son professeur d'histoire. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Il était pratiquement sûr de ses sentiments pour le plus âgé. Certes, c'était une relation interdite, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver ces sentiments-là. Livaï le rendait tellement dingue…  
>Tout le monde partit en vacances soulagées, leur bulletin n'arrivant qu'après les fêtes ce qui leur laisserait le temps de décompresser et de se détendre. Le père d'Eren n'arrivait que le vingt-quatre dans l'après-midi, et ils passeraient tous les deux voir la tombe de sa mère avant de fêter noël le lendemain midi avec Livaï. Eren était d'ailleurs tout excité, imaginant déjà le plat qu'il préparerait pour le déjeuner. Il voulait l'impressionner ! C'est donc bien motivé et heureux comme un gamin que le jeune garçon déambulait dans les rues de la ville, la veille de l'arrivée de son père. Même le froid ne pouvait entacher son enthousiasme. Les décorations installées pour ces fêtes spéciales illuminaient la nuit d'une chaleur réconfortante. Eren se sentait bien, surtout tout en sachant qu'il allait faire plaisir à la personne qui l'aidait depuis plus de quatre mois déjà. Après avoir acheté tout ce qu'il fallait, Eren marcha encore un peu dans les rues, se laissant bercer par l'euphorie de noël, sans apercevoir l'ombre derrière lui. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les rues, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'on le suivait. Il tourna légèrement la tête, voyant son poursuivant : un homme dans la trentaine, voire quarantaine, paraissant afféré mais jetant des coups d'œil rapide à Eren. Ce denier déglutit, subitement stressé. Il n'avait pas eu de crises énormes depuis la fois ou Livaï était venu l'aider chez lui. Mais son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait peur de faire une rechute. Il marcha plus vite et, sentant que l'homme le suivait toujours, se mit à courir. Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, il aperçut la supérette de la troisième rue encore ouverte. Il s'y engouffra, angoissé et à deux doigts de l'évanouissement. L'homme l'attendait dehors, à l'ombre près d'un lampadaire. Il l'attendrait, Eren en était sûr. Pourquoi… Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ? Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix ! Au bord des larmes, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns s'empara de son portable. Mais qui pourrait l'aider à deux jours de noël… Livaï ! Il se souvint du petit mot qu'il avait laissé un matin… Il habitait tout près ! Eren composa rapidement le numéro, apercevant toujours l'homme dehors dans la rue. L'historien ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher et Eren déblatéra tout d'un coup.<p>

« Oïe gamin, calme-toi ! Respire un coup et recommence du début.  
>- Je… Livaï je t'en supplie, viens m'aider… j'ai peur…<br>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Eren ? Tu m'inquiète, où es-tu ?  
>- A… A la supérette, à la troisième rue près de là où tu m'as dit habiter… Je… On me suit, j'ai vraiment peur je ne sais pas quoi faire…<br>- Ok, j'arrive, ne bouges surtout pas ! »

Eren put sentir son professeur extrêmement inquiet et énervé. Il était très angoissé, attendant impatiemment que Livaï arrive. Il regarda l'heure, le magasin allait fermer d'une minute à l'autre. Livaï, vite…

* * *

><p>MOUAHAHAHA !<p>

Enfin, je ne suis pas très sadique puisque comme j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 5, il devrait bientôt arriver x) (tout comme le 6 :')

La relation entre Livaï et Eren a pris un sacré tournant qui se montrera dans le prochain chapitre (= LEMON)

Je pense que vous avez hâte de lire la suite, et vous me maudissez d'avoir coupé le chapitre à ce moment... Mais je me ferais vite pardonner, vous lirez ;)

Merci à toutes de votre soutient, visible ou non, mais sachez que c'est grâce à vous que je suis autant motivée à écrire cette fiction !

A la prochaine !


	6. Un peu comme se lancer dans le vide

Hello !

Voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendez toutes j'imagine, le fameux chapitre du lemon ! (et là où tout va basculer dans la relation Levi/Eren)

Je voulais vous remercier, de votre soutient, des commentaires que vous laissez ou si ce n'est juste que le fait de me suivre ou de mettre cette fiction en favoris... Je suis bien décidée à aller très loin avec cette fiction, alors ça me touche et me motive beaucoup. Merci !

**Info** : Je vais changer l'écriture du prénom de "_Livaï_", pour écrire comme la plupart d'entre "_Levi_". Même si j'aime bien écrire "_Livaï_" parce qu'il retranscrit bien la prononciation du prénom, en fiction "_Levi_" passe mieux.

boadicee : Oui mais heureusement qu'il a son chevalier servant ! Mouahaha ! un petit jour, ça va ?

Twinzy : C'est toujours très plaisant de savoir que des personnes aiment ce qu'on écrit !  
>Sukitte ii nayo… Comment dire… Oui, ça en est largement inspiré x) Je trouve ce manga tellement adorable, alors qu'en général je ne suis pas très shojo, celui-ci me touche vraiment !<br>J'espère qu'il va te plaire oui ! En tout cas je n'ai jamais écrit un aussi long lemon pour du yaoi.

Rating : un bon **M** pour ce chapitre, qui est surtout concentré dessus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Levi déboula dans la supérette près de chez lui, en panique. Il remarqua tout de suite son élève, recroquevillé près de l'entrée.<p>

« Eren ! »

L'interpellé leva la tête, et se précipita vers son professeur, à deux doigts de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Tu vas bien ? Où est-il ? »

Eren montra l'endroit où se tenait l'homme qui le suivait. Le visage de l'historien se durcit, ses yeux semblant lancer des poignards au pervers qui en avait après l'adolescent.

« Ok. Tu ne me lâches plus, on sort. »

Levi sortit de la supérette, suivit de près par le lycéen. L'homme releva la tête, fronçant les sourcils en apercevant l'adulte près du jeune garçon. Essayant de ne pas regarder le poursuivant d'Eren sous peine de l'envoyer à la morgue, Levi passa son bras sur les épaules du plus jeune, le rapprochant de lui.

« Marche sans le regarder, on va faire un petit tour et on rentre chez moi. »

Eren hocha la tête, surpris de l'incitative de son professeur. Les joues en feu, il marcha avec l'historien. Son cœur battait à une vitesse extrême, pourtant le jeune garçon se sentait en total sécurité avec le plus âgé. Il ne fallut pas plus au pervers qui repartit dans l'autre sens. Même si Levi était petit, sa carrure et l'aura qu'il dégageait ne donnait à personne l'envie de s'y frotter. Le professeur d'histoire, sans lâcher l'adolescent, se dirigea vers son appartement. Il y fit entrer Eren qui regarda l'intérieur.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand, mais on s'y sentait tout de suite à l'aise. Il était d'une propreté qui n'étonna pas le plus jeune qui remarqua plutôt la grande bibliothèque où étaient entreposés de nombreux livres. Après s'être déchaussés (chaussures et chaussettes), Levi et Eren entrèrent dans l'appartement et le plus âgé alla faire du thé. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'assit sur le canapé après avoir posé ses affaires aux frais pour les conserver. Levi revint rapidement avec le thé, s'asseyant à côté de son protégé. Ce dernier était quelque peu apaisé, quoique le fait d'être dans l'appartement de l'homme pour qui il avait des sentiments si intenses faisaient battre son cœur un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

« Ça va mieux Eren ? »

Levi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son élève qui rougit légèrement. Il avait eu très peur, mais l'arrivé du plus âgé l'avait immédiatement apaisé.

« Ou-Oui… Merci d'être venu…  
>- Tu pensais que j'aurais pu ne pas venir ?<br>- Si si ! Enfin je ne sais pas tu… Tu aurais pu être occupé…  
>- T'aider me semble plus important qu'autre chose. »<p>

Eren respirait difficilement. D'habitude, il se sentait toujours bien et naturel avec son professeur. Mais il sentait quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel, une sorte d'électricité entre lui et le plus âgé. Levi continuait de le regarder avant de soupirer et de poser sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Eren… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi… »

L'intéressé releva la tête, croisant le regard du plus âgé. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine et il eut subitement très chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce regard-là. Il avait l'impression que Levi pouvait lui sauter dessus à tout moment. Il était nerveux mais, sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il en avait envie. Depuis presque quatre mois qu'il connaissait son professeur d'histoire, tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé pour lui c'était tous tournés vers un seul point : l'amour. Eren était tombé amoureux de Levi . Mais il savait très bien qu'il était impensable pour eux de vivre comme un couple. Même si Levi s'avérait être aussi amoureux de lui, son statut ne lui permettrait pas. Et Eren ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve en prison par sa faute, il ne le supporterait pas.

Pris dans ses pensées, le lycéen n'avait pas remarqué que l'historien avait pris sa tasse pour la poser près de la sienne. Il ne revint sur terre que lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son fantasme prendre les siennes. Il rougit de plus belle, levant son regard sur celui de son professeur. Ses yeux exprimaient un désir qui donna le tournis à Eren. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut directement coupé.

Le baiser que lui offrit Levi donnait l'impression au plus jeune d'être dans un rêve. Une pression sur sa nuque lui fit rendre compte que tout était bien réel et il répondit au baiser, nageant dans le bonheur. Il empoigna la chemise de Levi, rapprochant leur corps alors que le plus âgé pressait de plus en plus avidement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il lécha, mordilla les lèvres d'Eren, se délectant de leur goût sucré. Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres et l'adolescent les ouvrit, laissant leur langue se découvrir. Levi sépara leur bouche quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres si tentatrice du brun. Eren sentait sa tête tourner, mais répondit au baiser de son sauveur.  
>Le deuxième baiser fut d'une douceur telle que le plus jeune n'avait jamais connu. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent les unes contre les autres, se cherchant, s'entre ouvrant, se faisant plus entreprenantes. Levi passa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir lécher celles du brun, qui le laissa faire. Accédant à sa requête silencieuse, il happa la langue de l'historien entre ses lèvres. Une main sur sa nuque, et l'autre sur sa cuisse, le plus vieux lécha légèrement les lèvres de son protégé avant d'aller à la rencontre de sa consœur. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, leurs lèvres se pressant avec avidité. Les deux continuaient de s'embrasser tendrement comme si c'était la dernière fois.<p>

Soudainement, Levi coupa leur contact pour entraîner le plus jeune à sa suite. Eren se sentit brusquement tomber sur un lit, son cerveau suffisamment embrumé pour ne plus appeler sa raison. Seul l'instinct du lycéen restait opérationnel. Et ce dernier lui disait de se laisser faire. Eren était totalement en confiance avec son professeur, bien qu'il ait très vite compris la suite des évènements. Levi monta sur le lit, regardant sensuellement sa proie qui rougissait plus que jamais.  
>Comme s'ils relâchaient toute la tension accumulée depuis des jours d'attirance mutuelle inavouée, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois sauvagement puis l'historien descendit vers son cou, posant des baisers sur sa joue, son cou avant d'enlever le pull et le t-shirt de son protégé. Ce dernier frissonna, mais pas par froid. Une chaleur bienfaisante se diffusait peu à peu dans son corps, lui faisant connaître des sensations inconnues. Levi continuait ses baisers, s'occupant maintenant de la poitrine d'Eren. D'une main, il caressait son ventre et ses hanches et, de l'autre, il alla à la rencontre d'un téton. Le lycéen hoqueta quand il sentit les doigts pincer le bourgeon de chair. Il regarda le plafond, gêné, et Levi continua sa descente.<p>

Il embrassa l'autre téton, passa sa langue dessus et le mordilla légèrement, faisant naître des premiers gémissements au jeune. Surpris des sons qu'il pouvait produire, l'adolescent colla sa main contre sa bouche. L'adulte poursuivit ses baisers, descendant vers le ventre de son élève. Il délaissa le téton pour prendre la main d'Eren et laisser ses gémissements emplir la pièce, la serrant dans la sienne. De son autre main, il déboutonna le pantalon et découvrit les jambes fines qu'il caressa.  
>Le garçon aux cheveux bruns frissonnait au contact que créait l'homme qu'il admirait et celui-ci embrassa ses cuisses avant de se débarrasser du dernier morceau de tissu d'Eren. Quand il se sentit complétement nu, l'adolescent s'agita, gêné. Levi n'y fit pas attention et passa sa main sur le sexe tendu par toutes les caresses et baisers précédents. Eren gémit, se cambrant légèrement. L'historien commença des mouvements de vas et viens, se délectant à nouveau des sons produits par son protégé. Pris dans le plaisir qu'il procurait au brun, Levi se pencha pour passer sa langue sur la verge. Eren écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration s'accélérant. Le plus âgé posa ses lèvres sur le gland et pris le sexe en bouche, faisant se cambrer le brun de plaisir.<p>

« Le-Levi ! »

L'interpellé se redressa, plantant son regard sur son élève. Les joues rouges, le souffle erratique, les yeux embués et la bouche entrouverte, son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Levi se sentit partir. S'il ne disait rien l'en empêchant, il lui ferait l'amour, là, tout de suite, sans plus de préoccupations. Eren remarqua que Levi n'en menait pas plus large et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en tremblant.

« Levi… Je… J'ai envie de toi… »

Le cerveau du professeur décrocha d'un coup et, balayant d'un revers de main l'éthique de sa profession, il plongea sur les lèvres de son protégé pour un baiser féroce et emplis de passion. Avec l'aide des mains d'Eren, il déboutonna sa chemise et son pantalon, les envoyant tous les deux rejoindre les vêtements du plus jeune.  
>Levi repartit à l'attaque des lèvres de l'adolescent qui gémissait, passant ses mains dans le dos de son sauveur. Ce dernier recommença ses baisers, parcourant une nouvelle fois le corps chaud d'Eren. Il se cambrait, envieux de la suite. Soudain, Levi se redressa, ancrant son regard dans le sien.<p>

« Eren… Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? »

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. Il savait qu'il allait avoir mal, mais il avait tellement envie de ne faire qu'un avec l'homme au-dessus de lui qu'il chassa toutes ces mauvaises pensées. Il n'y avait que du bonheur et de l'envie pour lui. Levi l'embrassa encore et lui présenta deux doigts. Eren les lécha, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Le plus âgé avait du mal à se retenir, son désir de faire l'amour à son protégé se ressentant dans son corps entier.  
>Une fois les doigts humidifié, Levi les glissa entre les fesses du brun et massa l'entrée en continuant de mordiller les lèvres du plus jeunes. Il pénétra un premier doigt et Eren bougea légèrement son bassin. L'historien bougea son doigt, appliquant un lent vas et viens pour le détendre. Le brun était juste incommodé. Levi posa ses lèvres sur son cou pour y former un suçon, suçotant et mordillant la peau tout en entrant le deuxième doigt. Eren contracta son corps, gêné par la nouvelle intrusion. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça. C'était étrange. Mais il savait qu'il devait en passer par là avant d'atteindre l'extase. Levi les bougea, retournant embrasser la bouche quémandeuse de son protégé. Eren gémit contre ses lèvres tandis que le plus âgé accélérait les vas et viens, rajoutant des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les chairs. Quand il sentit le plus jeune bouger son bassin, il retira ses doigts avant d'enlever son caleçon.<br>Il regarda une dernière fois Eren, positionnant son sexe tendu par le désir entre les cuisses écartées du brun. Celui-ci leva une main vers lui qu'il prit. Il posa ses lèvres dessus et la posa contre son torse.

Eren sentit le cœur de Levi battre à toute vitesse. Il rougit, et Levi saisit sa hanche avant de s'enfoncer entre les chairs encore serrées du plus jeune. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et sa main agrippa le drap, l'autre serrant avec force la main du professeur. Celui-ci s'enfonça entièrement, laissant une pause à Eren pour qu'il s'habitue. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de lui faire encore plus mal, et saisit alors sa verge de sa main libre pour la masturber. Le lycéen gémit et rouvrit les yeux, croisant les pupilles gonflées d'envie du plus âgé. Il respirait par la bouche, entrouverte. Eren se demanda à quel point cela était bon pour lui… Il ne voulait pas le bloquer, alors il tenta de se redresser, mais Levi fut plus rapide.  
>Sa main appliquant des vas et viens qui lui envoyaient des frissons de plaisir, l'historien se pencha pour coller son corps contre celui d'Eren. Il gémit, le rapprochement de Levi provoquant un mouvement en lui. Il avait toujours mal. Mais il voulait aussi qu'il prenne du plaisir. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et l'embrassa, ondulant légèrement son bassin. Levi comprit la demande silencieuse et entama un premier vas et viens.<p>

Eren hoqueta, serrant sa prise en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de l'historien. Ce dernier ne dit rien, prêt à le supporter si ça soulageait un peu son protégé. Il continua ses vas et viens, glissant ses lèvres entre le cou et la bouche d'Eren pour le dévier de sa souffrance. Celui-ci gémissait de douleur, sentant son antre se déchirer au fur et à mesure que Levi le pénétrait. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme de cette taille soit aussi imposant ? Mais Eren voulait absolument qu'il continue. Ce n'était qu'une passade il le savait. Alors Levi continuait ses mouvements, cherchant le point sensible qui lui ferait voir les étoiles.

Il passa une nouvelle sa main entre leur deux corps brulant pour empoigner une nouvelle fois le sexe quelque peu ramolli d'Eren à cause de la douleur. Il appliqua directement de rapides vas et viens, souhaitant avant tout lui donner du plaisir. La douleur s'en allait peu à peu et Eren sentait la pression dans son corps partir.  
>Soudainement, un cri s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune. Levi se redressa en souriant, regardant son protégé dans les yeux. Ça y'est, il l'avait trouvé. Continuant de le masturber, il retira son sexe et pénétra avec plus de puissance l'antre d'Eren. Il gémit une nouvelle fois en se cambrant. Ne percevant que du plaisir dans sa voix, Levi accéléra ses mouvements, atteignant à chaque pénétration le point sensible qui faisait crier Eren. Lui aussi prenait son pied, l'intérieur serré et contracté sur son sexe lui envoyant des décharges de plaisirs.<p>

Des râles et soupires de plaisir sortaient de sa bouche, se confondant avec les gémissements et cris du plus jeune. Eren tendit sa main vers Levi qui la prit alors qu'il continuait de le masturber de l'autre. Les yeux à demi ouverts, le brun regarda son professeur qui y fixa les siens.

Il continua de lui faire l'amour, les yeux dans ses yeux, leur cœur criant leur dépendance à l'autre. Tout était allé si vite, mais pourtant l'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils en avaient besoin, qu'elle était bel et bien là, cette raison qui les avaient poussé à s'unir d'un profond et commun accord.

Levi se sentant venir, il accéléra une dernière fois ses vas et viens. Eren voulut le prévenir qu'il allait jouir, mais aucune parole cohérente ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il se cambra, éjaculant dans la main de Levi qui poussa une dernière fois entre ses chairs. Il gémit en même temps le prénom de son sauveur qui se tendit en l'entendant. Il sentit ses chairs se contracter, se resserrant autour de sa verge qui se déversa en Eren. Il grogna une ultime fois en éjaculant, lâchant le sexe du brun et regardant son visage encore embrumé de plaisir. Il se retira et se pencha pour prendre le plus jeune dans ses bras. Eren se serra contre lui, encore bouleversé par la force de ses émotions et ressentis.

Sans se contrôler, l'adolescent se mit à pleurer. Il s'accrocha à Livaï qui caressa son dos et frotta son nez sur sa tempe.

« Eren… »

L'intéressé frissonna et le professeur d'histoire remonta les couvertures sur leur corps. Sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit échangé, Eren s'endormit dans les bras de son sauveur qui le berçait, avant lui aussi de rejoindre le monde du sommeil.

* * *

><p>Eren fut réveillé par l'odeur attirante du pain grillé. Il cligna des yeux, bougeant légèrement dans le lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il se redressa subitement, ce qu'il regretta tout de suite. Une vive douleur le prit dans le bas du dos et il se rallongea en gémissant. Tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se recroquevilla dans les couvertures, l'odeur imprégné de son professeur l'apaisant. Ce dernier, alerté par le gémissement du jeune garçon, était arrivé dans la chambre. Il s'assit au bord du lit et caressa les cheveux d'Eren qui se retourna, essayant de ne pas trop lancer la douleur de son postérieur. L'adulte s'était déjà lavé et portait des vêtements propres.<p>

« Bonjour Eren… J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner si tu as faim. »

Levi se leva et chercha un caleçon et un t-shirt dans ses affaires.

« J'ai mis tes vêtements à laver. Elles sont en train de sécher, tu peux mettre ça en attendant. »

L'historien aida Eren à se lever et à enfiler les affaires avant de se rendre avec lui dans la cuisine. Le lycéen boitait un peu et avait les joues rouges, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille. Levi posa un coussin sur la chaise où Eren s'assit et ils mangèrent en silence, rassasiant leur appétit. Une fois finit, l'adolescent baissa la tête, encore gêné. Le plus âgé soupira, contournant la table pour aller s'asseoir juste à côté d'Eren.

« Eren. »

Il lui prit les mains et le força à regarder. Ses yeux n'étaient plus comme cette nuit, mais le jeune garçon y voyait quand même de la douceur.

« Ce qui s'est passé hier… Je suis sûr que toi comme moi ne pensons pas que c'était une erreur. Si c'était à refaire, j'aurais exactement refais pareil. Mais… »

Levi s'arrêta, prenant une grande inspiration. Il ne savait pas du tout où cette situation allait les mener.

« Je tiens beaucoup à toi Eren, là n'est pas le problème. Mais je suis un professeur, et toi tu es mon élève. Mineure, qui plus est. Je voudrais tellement vivre librement cette relation avec toi, mais cela comporte trop de risques. Je sais qu'à ton âge, il y a beaucoup de bouleversements qui peuvent empêcher la stabilité… Donc je ne te demanderai jamais d'attendre… Mais sache que moi, j'attendrai. Quand tout cela sera résolu, quand tu auras 18 ans et que tu ne seras plus sous ma responsabilité tutorial, je serai toujours là pour toi. Et à ce moment-là, ça sera à toi de me dire si tu veux toujours de moi. »

Le cœur d'Eren s'était mis à accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait son professeur, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, même si les mots prononcés faisaient peu à peu leur chemin. Le lycéen sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues et il serra de ses mains celle de Livaï. Ce dernier essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient, son cœur se serrant de sa réaction.

« De plus tu as eu un début d'année difficile et tu pourrais refaire une rechute si notre histoire s'ébruitait. Je sais que tu fais tout pour t'en sortir, et je le veux aussi. Mais je refuse quelconque risque qui pourrait te détruire à petit feu… Je tiens à ce que tu vives une vie normale Eren ! Et pour cela il vaudrait mieux-  
>- Je ne veux pas ! C'est la première fois depuis que ma mère est partie que je ressens cette sensation de liberté allié à cette chaleur inhabituelle qui me prend au ventre quand je te vois. Je ne veux pas attendre… Je sais maintenant que c'est toi qu'il me faut. Qu'importe les règles, je n'ai pas été fait pour les respecter. Levi je te veux et personne ne-<p>

L'historien le stoppa en collant leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Il l'embrassa passionnément et le brun répondit avidement à son baiser.

« Je t'aime Levi… souffla Eren quand ils coupèrent le baiser, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant mais je sais que mes sentiments sont forts et sincères ! Si c'est pour toi, je pourrais tout supporter… Alors s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas… »

Levi soupira et s'accroupit devant le plus jeune pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je ne compte pas te laisser après ce que tu viens de me dire, sale gamin. »

Eren sourit et serra de toutes ses forces son homme, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Après quelques minutes, le professeur écarta le lycéen pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Allez va te prendre une douche, je te signale que ton père ne vas pas tarder à rentrer. Faudrait pas que tu rates l'occasion d'aller voir ta mère… Je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à lui dire. »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns hocha la tête et partit dans la salle de bain, plus heureux que jamais. Pendant qu'il faisait son lit et mettait les affaires propres d'Eren dessus, Levi pensait aux conséquences de ce qu'ils venaient d'établir. Ça allait être compliqué. Très compliqué. Il soupira. Il tenait vraiment beaucoup au gamin pour penser pouvoir vivre ça et renverser les codes qu'il avait promis de tenir. Il sourit quand il sentit les bras d'Eren l'étreindre de derrière.

« Ça va les fesses ? »

Le lycéen rougit en balbutiant, ce qui fit rire le plus vieux. Levi rigola et il l'aida à s'habiller avant de lui rendre les affaires que l'adolescent avait achetées la veille pour le repas de noël. Livaï lui proposa de le raccompagner, mais l'adolescent refusa, déclarant qu'il lui serait trop difficile de le lâcher. Le professeur soupira en le traitant de « sale gamin trop tentant ». Eren sourit et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le lycéen passe la porte.

« Et n'oublies pas Levi, tu déjeunes à la maison demain midi. Beau-papa sera très heureux de te voir ! »

Levi se crispa et son protégé rigola en partant. L'historien referma la porte. Mais où tout cela allait-il les mener ? Il allait certainement avoir besoin d'un psy dans les jours qui venaient lui aussi…

* * *

><p>Je veux absolument vos avis sur ce chapitre !<p>

Le lemon vous a-t-il plu ? Et le comportement de Levi et Eren, comment vous les trouvez ?

Dites-moi tout, j'espère avoir répondu à vos attentes.

Merci d'avoir et à la prochaine !


	7. Et les choses avancent

Yo !   
><span>

Vos commentaires m'ont tellement fait chaud au coeur, je vous adore vous êtes vraiment géniales ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi ce lemon, en plus je suis vraiment motivée pour écrire cette fiction. Maintenant y'aura peut être un petit lemon (voir même gros x) lemon dans la plupart des chapitres, parce que je vois bien que vous aimez bien ça quand même, et je les aime tout autant que vous !

Donc pour ce chapitre, des explications, un petit lemon mignon, et des sentiments qui font leur chemin.

boadicee : Une nouvelle fois, merci ! A chaque chapitre j'attends ta review et je suis toujours très contente de la lire !  
>Non ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne font que commencer, mais Levi n'ira pas en prison (je ne peux pas lui faire ça x)<br>Je me motive à écrire les prochains chapitres pour que la fiction avance rapidement, j'ai toujours pleins d'idées !

Twinzy : Merci ** Ravie qu'il t'ait plu, je me suis beaucoup concentrée dessus pour sortir quelque chose de bien !

P'titeLilith : Oh Merci ! Je te comprends, quand je lis une fiction classée M, je suis souvent impatiente pour le lemon x)  
>Même si Levi est plus du genre impassible voir insensible, il reste humain et je trouve que ces émotions lui vont bien.<br>Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas faire de bad-end, jamais je ne pourrais ! Je peux paraître un peu neuneu pour ça, mais j'aime les happy-end. Je vais quand même leur faire passer des épreuves, mais à la fin ça sera joyeux, promis !

Littlecookie25 : Haha je te comprends, j'adore moi aussi les relations prof/élève, et Eren et Levi sont juste trop chou ** Ow merci beaucoup, je m'applique pour sortir quelque chose de bien à chaque fois !

Encore merci à toutes, vous êtes adorables !

Rating : **M** dans ce chapitre, présence d'un lemon

Pas plus de blabla, je vous laisser à votre lecture !

* * *

><p>Eren ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'était pas retourné sur la tombe de sa mère. Même si la présence de son père l'aidait à ne pas faillir, l'adolescent s'avança en tremblant vers la pierre tombale où était inscrit le nom de sa défunte mère. Il s'arrêta devant et baissa la tête, les mains serrés contre son torse. Son père se plaça juste à côté et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils dans un geste réconfortant.<p>

« Carla… Tu nous manques beaucoup, à tous les deux. Il est vrai que cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas venus, mais nous pensons très fort à toi tous les jours de notre vie. Tu vois Eren de là où tu es… Je suis sûr que tu es fière de lui, autant que je le suis. Notre fils est tellement fort et courageux, comme tu l'avais prédit quand il est né. Ta présence nous manque à chaque instant mais nous gardons le sourire pour toi. Je t'aime Carla… »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns s'était mis à pleurer. Grisha, son père, déposa le bouquet qu'ils avaient achetés tous les deux et s'agenouilla pour une prière silencieuse à sa femme. Le silence du cimetière n'était entre coupé que par les sanglots du plus jeune. Son père se releva et serra son fils dans ses bras un petit instant.

« Si tu veux lui parler j'y vais… Je t'attends à la voiture. »

Il lui sourit tendrement et repartit pour sortir du cimetière. Eren resta quelques minutes silencieux avant de s'agenouiller à son tour devant la tombe.

« Ô maman… Je ne sais pas si tu me vois réellement de là où tu es, mais plus que jamais j'aurais aimé t'avoir avec moi… J'ai rencontré cet homme, Levii. Il m'a apporté tellement de réconfort et de sécurité… Je l'aime, plus que tout… Mais il est mon professeur… Je ne sais pas quoi faire maman… M'aime-t-il vraiment lui aussi ? Ô maman tu me manques tellement… »

Eren se remit à pleurer, posant son front contre la pierre froide. Il était perdu. Il était persuadé que si sa mère avait encore été en vie, elle aurait su quoi faire. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se relever. Il regarda une dernière fois la pierre tombale et sourit tristement, murmurant un « je t'aime maman » avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie et de rejoindre son père. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il lui aurait été si difficile de retourner sur la tombe de sa mère.  
>Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence total. Eren ne voulait pas parler et Grisha ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, en arrivant à la maison, le plus jeune se dirigea directement vers la cuisine.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'étonna son père  
>- Hors de question qu'on commande à manger le soir de noël… Alors je prépare le dîner. Et je commence certains trucs pour demain midi. »<p>

Son père sourit. Il savait qu'Eren était tout excité de voir son professeur d'histoire le lendemain. Il dîna donc avec son fils avec qui il discuta toute la soirée. L'ambiance était de plus en plus joyeuse et finalement Grisha décida d'offrir le cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour Eren ce soir-là. Il alla chercher le grand carton qu'il avait ramené avec lui et qu'il avait caché dans sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise pour le lycéen de découvrir un petit chaton noir roulé en boule au fond du carton. Emerveillé, Eren sauta au cou de son père pour le remercier.

« Comme ça tu ne seras plus vraiment seul… C'est comme si je laissais un peu de moi pour te protéger. »

Même si Eren avait ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider, il était très touché par le cadeau de son géniteur. Le père et le fils ne tardèrent pas et allèrent se coucher, l'adolescent s'endormant avec le nouvel habitant de la maison dans ses bras.

* * *

><p>« Joyeux anniversaire Levi !<br>- Tss. T'es trop bruyante.  
>- Roh, ne fais pas la tête, même si tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'événement, vingt-quatre ans ça se fête ! »<p>

Le professeur d'histoire soupira en regardant sa collègue s'installer. Chaque année, Petra venait le voir le soir du vingt-quatre décembre pour fêter son anniversaire avec la veille et, accessoirement, pour ne pas qu'il soit seul le soir de noël.

« Tiens je t'ai pris un petit quelque chose… »

Elle déballa ses affaires et sortit une bouteille de vin grand cru.

« Tu diras ce que tu voudras, mais je sais que tu aimes le vin ! »

Levi se rendit dans la cuisine pour sortir les verres et mettre la table pour le dîner. Petra l'aida et ils mangèrent tous les deux sans plus de cérémonie.

« Alors, commença la jeune femme, tu as des nouvelles d'Eren depuis le début des vacances ? »

L'historien avala difficilement sa bouchée et réfléchit rapidement. Si Petra l'emmenait sur ce terrain-là, elle devinerait vite ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait un putain de sixième sens.

« Je l'ai vu quelque fois. Il avait l'air content de pouvoir voir son père… D'ailleurs je vais déjeuner chez eux demain midi.  
>- Eren t'aime beaucoup… Il est très mignon, ça me touche les garçons comme lui. Vous êtes proches hein ? »<p>

Levi leva les yeux sur sa collègue. Elle souriait gentiment, comme si elle attendait qu'il finisse sa déduction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>- Que tu me dises ce qu'il y a réellement entre toi et Eren. Je sais que ce n'ai pas une simple relation professeurélève ou adolescent qui a de l'admiration pour l'homme qui l'aide à surmonter ses troubles. Ne me mens pas Levi, ça serait encore pire pour toi. »

Le professeur ne s'attendait pas à un tel renversement de situation, surtout de la part de son amie, qui d'habitude était plus discrète. Faisait-il bien de tout lui révéler ? Il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, mais Petra était encore amoureuse de lui. Ça la blesserait certainement et l'amènerait à faire des choses inconsidérées…

« Alors c'est si sérieux que ça… ? »

Levi repoussa son assiette plus loin et finit son verre d'un coup. Il n'avait plus faim. Petra comprit qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre les deux, quelque chose d'irréversible.

« Tu te rends compte des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur ta vie ? Et sur la sienne ? Tu pourrais aller en prison ! Et il est mineur Levi, ça te fera une double charge ! Et t'y a pensé à lui ? Si tu vas en prison, ou s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, qui arrivera à l'aider ? Il va sombrer, et personne ne sera en mesure de le retenir…  
>- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ! Chaque jour depuis que j'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments profonds pour Eren, je pense au pire. Mais j'y peux rien. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui allait se passer… Le gamin me touche… Je tiens tellement à lui… Et après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit je ne suis pas prêt de le lâcher. »<p>

Petra se rassit complétement sur sa chaise, bouche bée.

« Tu veux dire que… Vous… »

L'historien soupira et se leva, débarrassant ses affaires. Petra le suivit et le força à la regarder.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ? Tu as eu une relation sexuelle avec un élève mineur !? »

Un bruit sourd accompagna l'assiette qui se brisa au sol. Levi respirait avec difficulté, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La professeure comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. L'engueuler ne mènerait à rien, surtout s'il avait déjà fait son choix. Elle s'accroupit et ramassa les bouts de céramique par terre. Elle les jeta et nettoya efficacement le sol alors que Levi alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Petra se sentait mal d'avoir autant insisté. Après avoir bien tout rangé, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami et lui frotta le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

« Levi je… Je suis désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. De toute évidence tu es amoureux d'Eren, et il vrai qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Seulement… »

L'historien leva un regard implorant sur sa collègue. Il ne voulait plus de remontrance, Petra était la seule à pouvoir le soutenir.

« … D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne dirais rien de plus. Je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit une bonne idée mais, comme toujours, je serais de ton côté. De plus, il est important qu'Eren se sente le mieux possible pour son développement personnel face à son trouble. Et si vivre cette relation avec toi l'aide… Peut-être qu'on n'a pas le choix.  
>- Que ce soit clair, Petra, je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec Eren et promis de rester avec lui uniquement parce qu'il le voulait et dans l'intérêt de son putain de développement. Je suis égoïste, certainement, mais je veux ce gamin. Et maintenant je ne le laisserai plus. »<p>

Petra rougit. Alors c'était ça, Levi amoureux. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à sentir jalouse, elle qui avait toujours voulut susciter ce sentiment chez l'historien. Elle sourit et détourna la tête regardant au loin.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Je te promets de ne rien dire et de faire selon ta volonté concernant votre relation… Tu peux me faire confiance, tu le sais.  
>- Oui je le sais. Merci. »<p>

Le professeur d'histoire se releva et prétexta une grande fatigue pour rester seul. Sa collègue comprit de suite et lui souhaita une dernière fois un joyeux anniversaire ainsi qu'un joyeux noël avant de partir. Elle ne savait pas plus que son ami comme ils allaient s'en sortir. Mais même si ça devait dégénérer, elle les aiderait. Levi la regarda partir par la fenêtre puis se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Décidément, c'était l'anniversaire le plus sportif qu'il avait eu de sa vie…

Le lendemain, Levi se fit le plus présentable possible avant d'aller chez les Jäger. Il était tout excité de revoir son gamin, et il se maudissait d'ailleurs de se sentir autant comme « une crétine qui apprenait l'amour ». Il inspira une dernière fois avant de sonner à la porte d'entrée des Jäger qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant. Ce fut le père d'Eren qui lui ouvrit la porte.

« Joyeux noël, monsieur Jäger, encore merci de m'avoir invité…  
>- Oh entrez, entrez Levi… Joyeux anniversaire mon garçon ! Et appelez-moi Grisha ! »<p>

L'invité le remercia et entra, connaissant bien la maison maintenant. Il remarqua de suite la petite boule noire qui trottinait dans le salon et fronça les sourcils.

« Le cadeau d'Eren, expliqua le plus vieux en emmenant le professeur dans la salle à manger, je me disais qu'un petit animal de compagnie lui ferait plaisir… »

Levi sourit en arrivant dans la salle à manger. La table était mise et Eren s'affairait à ramener les plats. Son visage se fendit d'un large sourire en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, ne voulant pas donner de doutes à son père.

« Bon-Bonjour Levi…  
>- Bonjour Eren, joyeux noël. »<p>

Le brun rougit et son père proposa de se mettre à table. Le déjeuner se passa très bien, Grisha prenant l'occasion de raconter à l'invité l'enfance d'Eren et tous les petits et grands évènements de sa vie. Levi passa son temps à rigoler, jetant des coups d'œil à l'adolescent qui rougissait parfois de honte. Lorsque que vint le moment du dessert, Eren se leva pour débarrasser mais Levi fut plus rapide.

« Oh non ne vous inquiétez pas Levi, vous êtes notre invité…  
>- Ça ne me dérange pas, je ne vais pas laisser Eren tout faire. »<p>

Il décocha un clin d'œil à son protégé qui le suivit quand même dans la cuisine, prétextant devoir s'occuper de la bûche avant de l'amener. A peine fut-il arrivé dans la pièce que des bras puissants l'attirèrent contre le torse de son professeur. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de l'historien et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, souriant contre les lèvres de l'autre.

« Je te l'ai déjà suffisamment dit mais… Qu'est-ce que tu cuisine bien…  
>- Je m'applique pour toi, rigola Eren en caressant la nuque de son amant.<br>- Mmh… Je te demanderai bien de m'épouser mais je ne suis pas sûr que ton père me laisse ta main. »

Le lycéen rougit et se laissa embrasser une nouvelle fois. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine musclé du plus âgé et colla son front contre le sien.

« Joyeux anniversaire Levi…  
>- Merci gamin… C'est pour ça que tu tenais absolument à ce que je vienne ?<br>- Oui, avoua le brun en rougissant, et je ne savais pas encore si tu voulais de cadeau, te connaissant, mais sinon je peux-  
>- J'ai déjà eu mon cadeau Eren. Et ça a été le plus cadeau de toute ma vie. »<p>

Eren balbutia quelques mots incohérents et son professeur rigola en l'embrassant tendrement.

« On devrait y aller, ton père va se poser des questions… Et on aura tout le temps de profiter des vacances ensemble. »

Le lycéen hocha la tête et Levi apporta les assiettes pour le dessert, Eren la bûche qu'il avait lui-même préparé.

« Eren est très fier de sa bûche, déclara son père en la découpant, il y a passé beaucoup de temps hier, vous pouvez vous sentir apprécié haha !  
>- Je le suis… Votre fils est un garçon formidable, c'est vous qui devez être fier. »<p>

Grisha acquiesça en servant les parts, ne remarquant pas le long regard qu'avait échangé son fils et son invité. Ils continuèrent de discuter, parlant de tout et de rien, et même d'histoire. Grisha était heureux de savoir que son fils était talentueux à l'école et se promettait à un bon avenir. Alors qu'ils étaient passés dans le salon pour boire un café et qu'Eren était occupé avec le chaton, le visage de son père devint subitement sérieux.

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Eren, et il a très confiance en vous… Comment ça se passe ? »

Levi su de quoi voulait parler le patriarche. Il regarda le lycéen qui jouait avec la petite boule de poils noirs, un air heureux collé au visage.

« Il va mieux. Beaucoup mieux que lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Le problème n'est pas totalement résolu, mais Eren y met tout son cœur. C'est un garçon plein de bonne volonté. C'est pour ça qu'il ira loin. »

Grisha sourit. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son fils aille mieux.

« Je peux compter sur vous, pour l'aider le temps qu'il faudra ?  
>- Je suis là pour ça. Eren est devenu une de mes priorités maintenant. »<p>

Le père du garçon le remercia, ne retenant pas à quel point le professeur semblait dévoué. Il était décidé que Grisha repartirait le lendemain, un grand voyage s'étant préparé. Eren n'était pas triste, parce qu'il avait toujours et encore Levi qui occupait toute sa vie. Lorsque son père repartit, l'adolescent avait bien évidement demandé à l'historien de venir chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux depuis la fameuse nuit. Assis sur le canapé, Eren avait posé sa tête contre le torse de son amant, apaisé par les caresses de ce dernier dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as prévu quelque chose avec tes amis pendant les vacances ? demanda le professeur.  
>- La plupart parte pour noël… Je crois bien qu'ils voulaient organiser quelque chose pour le nouvel an mais, depuis quelque temps, je préfère passer du temps avec une autre personne. »<p>

Levi sourit et embrassa l'adolescent qui serra sa main.

« Et toi ? reprit Eren, tu vois un peu tes amis professeurs en dehors des cours ? »

L'historien grimaça en repensant à sa soirée d'anniversaire. Cela n'échappa pas au lycéen qui se redressa sur le canapé pour faire face au plus âge.

« Levi ?  
>- C'est rien… Enfin… »<p>

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux inquiets de son protégé et il soupira. Autant être franc avec lui.

« Petra sait. Elle vient toujours chez moi la veille de mon anniversaire et le soir de noël, pour pas que je me sente trop seule elle dit. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'elle se posait des questions sur nous. Elle a tout deviné toute seule. »

Eren se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Son amant écarquilla les yeux et le prit dans ses bras, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

« Non Eren ne t'inquiète pas… Je connais bien Petra, elle m'a promis qu'elle ne dira rien… Elle comprend et, même si elle n'est pas d'accord avec ce genre de relation, elle est de notre côté. Elle veut absolument que tu t'en sortes. »

Levi essayait de calmer la respiration et les soubresauts du brun en caressant son dos et embrassa son front, ce qui avait toujours le don de l'apaiser.

« Oïe Eren… Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. On en a déjà parlé, tout ira bien. »

L'intéressé hocha la tête, essuyant ses larmes. Il se redressa une nouvelle fois pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son professeur qu'il aimait tant. Levi sourit et répondit au baiser, à la fois féroce mais emplis de douceur. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et rapprocha leur corps. Eren gémit dans leur baiser et le plus âgé le retourna, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son protégé, sans arrêter le baiser. Il passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du brun et embrassa sa joue, descendant dans le cou.

« Mmh… Je vois que tu marques bien… rigola Levi en léchant le suçon qu'il lui avait fait.  
>- C'est-C'est parce que c'est toi ! Gémit Eren en frissonnant. »<p>

Levi rigola et continua ses baisers. Il enleva le t-shirt du lycéen et descendit vers les tétons qu'il mordilla. Le plus jeune se cambra, gémissant le prénom de son amant qui continuait sa lente torture. Il pinçait un téton et léchait l'autre, ne se lassant pas des sons produits par son protégé. Il sentait son érection se former assez rapidement et commença à enlever le pantalon d'Eren. Ce dernier rougit mais se laissa faire, sentant lui aussi son sexe se durcir sous les attentions de son professeur. Une fois avoir déshabillé l'adolescent, Levi enleva aussi ses vêtements et sentit subitement quelque chose se frotter à sa jambe. Il se retourna et fusilla du regard la petite boule de poil noir qui venait d'arriver sur le canapé. Eren rigola et l'historien prit le chaton dans sa main, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu.

« Il a un nom ce truc ?  
>- Hé ! C'est un petit chat, ne soit pas méchant !<br>- Je ne peux pas avoir de considération pour un être vivant qui fout des poils partout et qui pisse dans une litière dégueulasse. »

Le plus jeune éclata de rire et pris l'animal dans ses bras.

« Je pensais qu'on aurait pu lui trouver un nom ensemble…  
>- Emmerdeur ?<br>- Non.  
>- Saleté ?<br>- Levi… »

L'interpellé sourit et embrassa tendrement son amant avant de reprendre le chat et de l'enfermer dans la salle à manger.

« Levi !  
>- Je ne veux pas être interrompu… Je veux te faire l'amour tranquillement, il reviendra quand j'en aurai terminé avec toi. »<p>

Eren rougit violement alors que son professeur remontait sur le canapé avec un sourire de prédateur. Il l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le canapé. Le jeune garçon souleva son bassin et leurs érections bien avancées se frottèrent, faisant gémir les deux amants.

Levi enleva leur caleçon et se plaça entre les jambes de son protégé. Leur verge tendue se touchèrent et l'historien les prit ensemble et entama un vas et viens. Eren gémit de cette nouvelle sensation et se redressa sur son coude, rejoignant de son autre main le mouvement de son amant. Ils accélèrent et les deux gémirent de plus en plus fort, se menant vers le chemin de l'orgasme. De sa main libre, Levi présenta deux doigts au lycéen qui les prit en bouche pour les lécher, excitant de plus en plus l'adulte.

Une fois prêt, il en enfonça un dans Eren qui ondula son bassin, continuant la double masturbation. Il gémit plus fort quand Levi en rajouta un deuxième et commença les mouvements de ciseaux et les vas et viens. Sentant l'orgasme arriver, le plus âgé stoppa la masturbation et l'allongea en retirant ses doigts.

« Eren… »

Levi soupira le prénom de son amant en le pénétrant et ce dernier gémit, serrant les mains de l'historien. Quand il l'eut pénétré entièrement, il fit une pause pour laisser à Eren le temps de s'habituer et l'embrassa. Il titilla une nouvelle fois les tétons de sa proie qui soupira de plaisir et entama un premier vas et viens. L'adolescent hoqueta, ayant encore un peu mal, mais ne dit rien pour l'arrêter. Levi début par des mouvements lents, attendant le feu vert de son amant pour accélérer. Il finit par onduler son bassin, plantant ses yeux dans ceux gris emplis de désir du plus âgé qui accéléra donc ses vas et viens.

Eren cria lorsque l'adulte toucha son point sensible et il concentra donc tous ses mouvements dessus. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, sans se soucier des interdits, gémissant, criant le prénom de l'autre dans un plaisir sans fin. Sentant la fin venir, Levi prit une dernière fois le sexe tendu de son protégé et le masturba, accélérant ses mouvements en lui.

Il ne pouvait plus se passer du visage d'Eren, complétement livré au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Les yeux embués de plaisir, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper des sons indécents, les joues rouges et le souffle erratique. Là, dans un pur moment de simple débauche et de sensualité, Levi le trouvait parfait. Son cœur se réchauffa à la pensée qu'il était le seul à le voir comme ça.

« Levi… Levi… Mmh… Ha, Levi… »

A chaque fois que le jeune garçon gémissait son prénom, le nommé ressentait des décharges dans son corps, son cœur accélérant dans sa poitrine.

« Levi… Je t'aime… Je…- »

L'historien se pencha soudainement pour l'embrasser, poussant une dernière fois dans les chairs d'Eren qui éjacula dans la main de son amant. Il s'agrippa à nuque, gémissant une dernière fois contre ses lèvres alors que Levi jouit en lui en soupirant. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'adolescent embrassant le suçon qu'il lui avait laissé. Eren caressait son dos, reprenant peu à peu un souffle normal.

« Maintenant que t'en as finit, tu vas libérer le chat ? »

Levi tiqua et mordilla son cou sous les rires du garçon. Il se retira et embrassa une dernière fois son protégé, se rendant à la salle à manger pour laisser sortir la bête. Pas gêné plus que ça d'être nu, il s'étira et fut surpris par le soudain éclat de voix d'Eren.

« Levi ! Il neige, il neige ! Viens voir c'est trop beau ! »

L'interpellé sourit et secoua la tête devant l'enthousiasme de son élève et le rejoignit près de la fenêtre, l'entourant de ses bras puissants pour coller son dos contre torse.

« J'ai toujours aimé la neige, murmura le plus jeune, ça donne quelque chose de magique… »

Levi embrassa son cou et regarda dehors. Le petit avait raison, la rue recouverte de neige avait quelque chose de magique et de beau. Il le retourna et colla leur front.

« Tu sais ce qui est beau et magique aussi ? Toi… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au lycéen pour l'embrasser, y mettant tout son amour et sa passion. Levi sourit et l'embrassa, encore et encore, ne se lassant pas des lèvres douces et sucrées du garçon. Il fut encore une fois interrompu par le chat qui vint miauler à leur pied. Ils le regardèrent tous les deux et la petite boule de poils se roula par terre.

« Tu voudrais pas l'appeler paillasson par hasard ? »

Le regard d'Eren le fit rire et il l'embrassa avant de retourner au canapé pour se rhabiller.

« Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler neige, ça fera contraste avec sa couleur. »

L'adolescent pris le chaton dans ses bras et se rapprocha de son amant.

« Et comme ça je me rappellerais toujours de ce qui m'a poussé à le nommer de ce prénom… »

Levi sourit et caressa la joue d'Eren avant de l'embrasser. Finalement, la seule complication serait de se cacher. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas douté une seule fois de sa décision. Et même si ça ne faisait que deux jours, Levi était persuadé qu'il pouvait aller loin avec lui.

* * *

><p>Yahou !<p>

J'ai pris assez de temps à écrire ce chapitre, ne sachant pas trop quoi mettre dedans... Finalement ça me va puisqu'on les voit agir peu à peu en couple (mais bon je dois avouer que le prénom du chat, il est carrément con x). Et il fallait aussi que je mette quelqu'un au courant, pour la suite des événements ça sera très intéressant !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis comme à chaque fois, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	8. Parfois il faut savoir se parler

Ohayo !

Merci à toutes encore pour les commentaires du derniers chapitres et de continuer à me suivre !

Alors voilà le chapitre 7 qui se concentre sur un sujet précis : des déclarations, encore et encore des déclarations (du Ereri en puissance, on ne voit qu'eux dans le chapitre x)

Twinzy : Hihi merci (je pense que tu vas bien aimer la fin de ce chapitre alors x) J'ai hésité à faire une fiction avec un Levi plus brutale, mais j'aime décidément trop quand il est mignon comme ça x)  
>Oh merci c'est gentil ! Comme des fois je suis bien en panne d'inspiration, ça m'aiderait merci !<p>

boadicee : J'aime bien le Levi froid et distant, mais c'est bien qu'il montre un peu ses sentiments, sinon le pauvre Eren il va jamais se sentir aimer x) Ah merci, je ne savais pas trop comment faire le passage sur la tombe de sa mère ^^

P'titeLilith : Haha merci ! J'avais beaucoup d'idées pour ce chapitre qui sont surtout venus en l'écrivant. C'est gentil pour le chat, je trouvais mignon aussi mais peut-être un peu trop du coup x)  
>C'est sûr que tout ne va pas être rose, mais je me sens tout à fait incapable de faire une tragic-end, j'aurais l'impression de pas l'avoir réellement finit x)<br>Encore merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir !

Rating : **M **à la fin du chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La semaine s'était passée sans encombre. Levi et Eren se voyaient tous les jours, tant chez l'un que chez l'autre, et pouvaient tout aussi bien parler histoire pendant des heures que s'amuser avec le chat (que le professeur traumatisait, ce qu'il appelait « s'amuser ») ou encore passer des petites intentions à faire passionnément l'amour. Le couple, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, avait décidé de passer le nouvel an chez Levi, ne voulant pas trop accorder d'importance à une fête qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Pour l'historien, ce n'était qu'une raison de plus donné aux adolescents délurés et vide de pensées autonomes pour boire de l'alcool et faire encore plus les cons. Il allait bientôt être minuit et les deux amants venaient de finir leur repas.<p>

« Levi ? »

L'interpellé, allongé sur le canapé et la tête reposé sur le ventre chaud du plus jeune, grogna légèrement, faisant signe qu'il l'écoutait malgré ses yeux fermés. Eren caressait ses cheveux, se délectant de leur douceur.

« Tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Levi ouvrit les yeux et croisa les prunelles émeraude qui le regardaient, une sorte d'inquiétude dans le regard. Il se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur près du lycéen qui rougissait. Il soupira, et passa sa main sur sa nuque, ne sachant comment répondre. Il se décida d'être franc avec le garçon.

« Oui, je l'ai été. Une fois. De ce qu'on peut considérer être de l'amour. En fait je ne sais pas si c'était de l'euphorie ou vraiment de l'amour. J'étais à peine plus âgé que toi, d'un ou deux ans. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'ai tourné la page. »

Eren se sentit soudain bête d'avoir posé la question. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur son amant. Il voulait le connaître, faire partie de sa vie et en apprendre chaque recoin. Il continuait de regarder son professeur qui regardait un point invisible, la main toujours sur la nuque.

« Il s'appelait Farlan. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'on se connaissait lui et moi. On était comme des meilleurs amis, on faisait tout ensemble. C'est avec lui que j'ai compris que les mecs m'intéressaient définitivement plus. »

Il tourna la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui du lycéen qui rougit de plus belle. Levi lui prit la main et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un petit sourire.

« Mais tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper Eren. C'était il y a trois ans. J'ai avancé dans ma vie et il en a fait de même. Maintenant j'ai rencontré une nouvelle personne qui a déjà changé tellement de choses que je ne voudrais la faire partir pour rien au monde… »

Le cœur d'Eren accéléra brusquement sa cadence. C'était la façon qu'avait le plus âgé pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, sans aucun doute. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit de vive voix, le garçon pouvait sentir ce sentiment profondément installé chez l'historien. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule et sourit. Il se pencha vers le brun qui ne réagit pas, liant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et salvateur. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Eren se sentait totalement apaisé et heureux.

« Joyeuse nouvelle année, Eren. »

L'intéressé sourit à son tour et embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant.

« Bonne année à toi aussi, Levi. »

Sans plus de considération à ce mœurs dérivé en excuse beuverie, les deux partirent se coucher, se collant l'un contre l'autre pour ressentir la chaleur et le réconfort que leurs sentiments produisaient. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, c'était un pas de plus dans une relation qu'ils tenaient à vivre intensément.

* * *

><p>« Revois ton plan Marshall et on en parlera après. »<p>

Eren soupira et se retourna vers la table, reprenant ses révisions. Il réattaquait la rentrée avec un devoir d'histoire et son professeur avait été clair là-dessus, il ne lui donnerait aucun avantage. De toute façon, le lycéen n'en avait pas besoin pour avoir une bonne note. Il travaillait donc activement ses cours sous l'œil bienveillant de son sauveur. Ce dernier reprit la lecture du journal, assis sur le canapé, une petite boule de poil installé à côté. Levi avait horreur que le chat vienne sur ses vêtements pour y laisser des poils, et depuis une semaine entière où il l'envoyait ailleurs dès qu'il le faisait, l'animal avait fini par comprendre.

« Levi ?  
>- Mmh.<br>- Viens m'expliquer ça s'il te plait.  
>- Fais pas genre tu ne comprends pas.<br>- S'il te plait.  
>- Débrouille-toi.<br>- Leviiiiii ! »

L'intéressé releva la tête de son journal et il croisa le regard suppliant de son amant. Il soupira et se leva, faisant légèrement couiner le chaton qui se remit en boule. Il s'approcha de son élève et se pencha derrière lui, posant sa main sur la tale près de celle d'Eren.

« Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le lycéen se retourna autant que la chaise pouvait lui permettre, et regarda l'historien en souriant. Il leva ses mains pour les poser sur ses joues et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Levi fut surpris mais sourit en répondant au baiser, mordillant les lèvres du plus jeune qui eut un frisson de plaisir. Quand ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, le professeur haussa un sourcil et eut un léger rictus en regardant son élève tout content de lui.

« Juste ça, répondit Eren, un grand sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres. »

L'adulte secoua la tête et ébouriffa les cheveux du brun qui souriait toujours. Il s'assit à côté d'Eren et regarda ses cours.

« T'es vraiment passionné hein.  
>- Oui, j'ai presque finit de réviser, mais pour moi c'est presque du plaisir. J'adore l'histoire ! »<p>

Levi sourit. Le lycéen était toujours souriant, enthousiaste et sérieux dans ce qu'il faisait et aimait. Comment pouvait-on lui faire endurer des choses aussi dures que la mort de sa mère et ce trouble qui le rongeait. Le professeur savait qu'Eren était sur le bon chemin, et qu'il avait de plus en plus de chance de s'en sortir. Mais la maladie ne partirait jamais vraiment, et il était hors de question pour le plus âgé que son amant ne replonge.  
>Eren aperçu l'air absent de l'historien qui souriait légèrement. C'était rare de le voir de cette manière, et le garçon ne voulut rien faire, souhaitant profiter du visage paisible et souriant que lui offrait l'autre. Levi finit par remarquer que le plus jeune le regardait et lui ébouriffa une deuxième fois les cheveux.<p>

« Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda le brun  
>- A toi. »<p>

L'intéressé rougit, ce qui fit rire l'adulte. Levi était toujours d'une franchise peu coutume. Eren se leva pour se blottir dans les bras de son professeur qui l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui avait toujours pour effet d'apaiser l'adolescent. La tête enfouit dans le cou de l'historien Eren agrippait sa chemise, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

« Tu ne m'abandonnerai pas hein ? Pas comme ma mère…  
>- Non Eren. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.<br>- C'est une promesse ? »

Le brun avait relevé la tête, ses yeux inquiets fixés dans ceux gris et froids de son amant qui caressa sa joue.

« Je te le promet. Je te promets de toujours être là pour toi. »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, pressant ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune qui frissonna. Il le sentit trembler et ses mains s'attachèrent un peu plus à sa chemise. Levi passa ses bras dans son dos et sa nuque pour le maintenir près de lui, continuant de jouer avec ses lèvres.  
>Là était le problème et l'incompréhension de la bipolarité. D'une seconde à l'autre, Eren passait du gentil garçon joyeux à l'adolescent plein de doutes et à deux doigts de craquer. Il avait besoin d'être rassurer, et Levi ne se serait jamais cru capable d'une telle chose. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant qui gémit, et reprit l'assaut de ses lèvres, y allant plus férocement. Il les lécha langoureusement et Eren entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue mutine du professeur qui alla chercher sa conjointe. Elles commencèrent un ballet dont elles seules connaissaient la danse, et Levi ramena son protégé contre son torse, collant leur corps. Ils stoppèrent le baiser lorsque l'air manqua, et Eren posa son front contre celui de son sauveur qui massait doucement sa nuque.<p>

« Je n'ai pas eu une grande expérience de ce qu'est l'amour, et de ce qui l'entoure… Mais je sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'autre chose ou de plus pour comprendre que tu es celui qu'il me faut… Je t'aime tellement Levi… C'est si dur… »

Pris d'un brusque sursaut, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur les joues rougis du garçon. Son sauveur le serra dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes et caressant son dos.

« Eren… Je veux plus que tout te rendre heureux. Ça sera dur, oui. On n'a pas le droit de faire ce que l'on fait, d'être comme on l'est maintenant. Mais je ne veux pas faire machine arrière, seulement si tu me le demandes. On trouvera une solution, et d'ici là, je serai toujours là pour toi quand il le faudra, et j'attendrais.  
>- J'attendrais… Moi aussi j'attendrais, parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être ! Je ne veux pas vivre comme les autres adolescents, je veux vivre avec toi, partager ma vie avec toi, tout faire avec toi… Je n'ai même pas encore dix-sept ans et suis ton élève, mais je veux aussi attendre que la situation change pour pouvoir vivre ça pleinement avec toi !<br>- C'est une promesse ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux, se redressant un peu. Levi était sérieux. Lui aussi avait besoin d'être rassuré. Eren en était à peine au début de sa vie. Savoir ce que l'on veut vraiment à son âge était rare et, si l'historien était prêt à tout pour l'adolescent, il voulait être sûr que rien ne se perdrait en cours de route.

« Je… Oui bien sûr, c'est une promesse !  
>- Tu hésites ? »<p>

Eren fronça les sourcils et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il serra ses poings contre le torse de son amant et crispa sa mâchoire.

« Bien-Bien sûr que non ! Je t'aime Levi… Je t'aime et je ne veux rien d'autre que toi. Comment tu peux penser que je doute ?  
>- Eren, tu es jeune, tu as encore tellement de choses à vivre. Je veux être sûr que cette situation est bien ce que tu veux avant de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'améliorer.<br>- Je sais ce que je veux ! »

Le lycéen s'était mis à crier. Les larmes se remirent à couler et Eren se sentit comme s'il allait exploser. De la haine et une infinie tristesse lui prenaient les tripes et le cœur, l'emmenant vers le gouffre angoissant dont il essayait désespérément de sortir.

« Je t'aime putain ! Je te le dis tous les jours, parce que c'est ce que je ressens. Je n'arrive pas à savoir comment ça se fait que je t'aime autant, je ne pensais pas ça possible… Toute ma vie, je la veux avec toi et personne d'autre ! Comment peux-tu croire que je ne suis pas sincère ou que je puisse avoir envie d'autre chose !? Tu… C'est à moi de douter ! Je suis beaucoup plus jeune que toi, j'ai moins de maturité, moins d'expérience… Pas une seule fois je t'ai entendu me dire que tu m'aimais ! Mais moi je m'accroche, parce que tu signifies tout pour moi. Je te l'ai dit, c'est la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère que je ressens ce bien être permanent qui me pousse à m'accrocher… Alors… Alors si tu me dis ça… Je… Je t'aime merde… Levi… »

L'interpelé soupira et se leva soudainement, gardant le plus jeune dans ses bras qui eut un hoquet de surprise. Sans rien dire, Levi monta les escaliers, son air froid et distant sur le visage. Eren essaya de se calmer, mais il ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. L'historien arriva dans la chambre du lycéen et le lâcha sur le lit avant d'aller fermer la porte, comme un automatisme. Il resta dos à l'adolescent qui s'était redressé, les coudes sur le lit et ses larmes qui se calmaient peu à peu. Levi respirait difficilement.

« Depuis que je suis gosse, j'ai toujours agit selon mes principes et ce que je voulais. J'ai été insupportable, atroce, insensible… Farlan faisait partie de cette vie. On faisait nos conneries, personne ne voulait de nous. Je me suis fait virer de chez moi et Erwin m'a recueilli. Je venais juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, j'étais encore qu'un gamin. Puis j'ai eu mon diplôme pour devenir professeur d'histoire. C'est là que tout a basculé. Farlan et moi on s'est séparés, j'ai pu commencer à travailler et j'ai rencontré Petra et toute la bande. Je ne les ai jamais remerciés. Ils m'ont sorti de cette merde que je créais autour de moi, mais je savais que ce n'était pas assez pour que je leur en sois reconnaissant. Pendant trois ans j'ai vécu ma vie sans grand intérêt, justement parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose. »

Levi s'était retourné. Ses yeux témoignaient la grande tristesse qu'il avait à ressasser tout ça. Mais il avait besoin de le dire, que le gamin sache et comprenne. Il se rapprocha doucement d'Eren, le regard ancré l'un dans le sien.

« J'ai tout de suite compris que t'étais spécial. Que même si tu paraissais toujours joyeux et souriant, quelque chose te manquait à toi aussi. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, comme un gosse devant son premier amour. Mais tu vois, à vingt-quatre ans, on voit les choses beaucoup plus différemment. Je suis prêt à faire ma vie avec toi si tu m'acceptes. Je suis terriblement chiant. Maniaque, froid, distant et j'agis plus que je n'aime parler. Mais tu as réveillé des émotions en moi… Qui me donne envie de te protéger, de partager tous ces moments avec toi. Je te veux, et je ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te voie comme je te voie. C'est pour ça que je veux être sûr. Parce que si un jour tu dois partir, je te laisserais, mais tu emporteras sans doute une partie de moi avec toi. »

L'historien avait posé un genou sur le lit et monta dessus, obligeant Eren à s'allonger. L'adulte encadra le visage de son protégé avec ses mains et leurs yeux se fixaient toujours, attendant la moindre étincelle pour tout faire basculer.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour montrer mes émotions et mes sentiments… Mais ça me paraît si facile avec toi… Je… Je ne l'ai jamais dit, à qui que ce soit. Mes ressentis sont toujours profonds, mais je n'arrive pas à les verbaliser. Je ne sais moi-même pas comment j'arrive à te dire tout ça, comme ça… Sans doute parce que tu as le droit et le besoin d'être rassuré. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça pour personne. Pas de cette façon. Je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de verbaliser mes émotions à personne. Eren, je t'aime, ce que je ressens est réel et si tu as besoin de l'entendre pour en être sûr, alors je suis prêt à te le dire tous les jours. »

Eren ne s'était rendu compte qu'il pleurait que lorsque son amant caressa sa joue, essuyant doucement les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler. Ce dernier se pencha, frôlant leur nez.

« Eren… »

Levi combla l'écart qui séparait leur bouche et posa d'abord un baiser d'une douceur infinie sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Un léger contact, mouillé et tremblant, et le professeur regarda une nouvelle fois son protégé.

« Je t'aime. »

Ce baiser fut plus féroce, beaucoup plus fougueux. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient, se mordaient, se pressaient les unes contre les autres dans une chaleur et une force incommensurables. Eren passa ses mains sur la nuque de son amant et Levi approfondit le baiser. Il mordilla la lèvre du lycéen, la suçota et repartait encore en encore à l'attaque des lèvres rougis de l'adolescent. Ce dernier lécha celles de l'historien qui sourit dans le baiser et ouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser leurs langues se rencontrer.

Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, ne se laissant à chaque fois que quelques secondes de répit pour rependre leur respiration, avant de fondre leurs lèvres ensemble. Levi avait passé sa main dans les cheveux d'Eren et l'autre alla chercher celle du plus jeune. Ils nouèrent leurs doigts, et le professeur les ramena contre son cœur qui battait comme celui d'un forcené à la fin du marathon. Eren rougit de plus belle et l'historien continua de l'embrasser, ne se lassant pas des lèvres douces et sucrées du garçon. Finalement, il décrocha ses lèvres de celles d'Eren et ancra ses yeux gris illuminés par une lueur inconnue chez lui.

« Tu le sens ? Ce que je ressens pour toi. Ce qui me fait me lever le matin. Ce qui me pousse à ne pas rejeter mes sentiments. Ce qui me trouble dès que je te vois. De la même façon quand je t'ai fait l'amour pour la première fois. Jamais personne ne l'a fait battre de cette façon. Et toi, gamin de seize ans encore inconnu de la vie, c'est comme si tu l'avais arraché, gravé ton prénom dessus, et remis dans mon corps pour l'y faire s'affoler dès que son propriétaire était concerné. J'ai toujours fait confiance à ce que mon cœur me dictait, et maintenant plus que jamais je veux le suivre. Putain qu'est-ce que je t'aime, Eren Jaeger, et je m'en veux de ne pas te l'avoir fait réaliser plus tôt. »

Eren referma sa main sur la chemise de son sauveur et il remonta l'autre sur son épaule. Il respirait bruyamment et tremblait. C'en était trop pour lui dans un instant aussi court.

« Je-Je m'en veux… Je m'en veux tellement… de-d'avoir douté de ce que tu… de ce que tu ressentais… Mais je suis si heureux… de savoir réellement ce que tu ressens pour moi maintenant… Je suis heureux… Tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser… »

Levi rigola doucement en voyant le sourire de son protégé s'étirer sur ses joues rougis. Il déplaça sa main, la prenant dans la sienne et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Alors ça me rend heureux aussi. Mais ne me refais jamais ça, compris, ne doute jamais plus de mes sentiments.  
>- Redis-le moi…<br>- Quoi ?  
>- Redis-moi… Dis-moi encore que… que-<br>- Que je t'aime ? »

Eren tourna le regard, gêné. L'historien sourit de plus belle et se pencha pour mordiller l'oreille du plus jeune et lui chuchoter :

« Je t'aime… Oh Eren que je t'aime… Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »

L'adolescent se sentait mourir de bonheur. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de son professeur qui se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux d'un air taquin.

« Il y aurait-il autre chose que sa majesté voudrait ? »

Eren rougit en pensant à la phrase qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure.

« Je… Je voudrais… Que… Que tu… »

Levi fronça les sourcils et caressa légèrement ses cheveux pour le détendre. Le lycéen prit une grande inspiration pour se lancer.

« Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, de la même façon que tu me l'as fait la première fois… Je veux sentir ton cœur battre comme ça à ce moment… Je… J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi Levi. »

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de l'adulte chauffa un peu plus les joues du garçon qui ne détacha pas son regard du sien.

« Oui Eren. Je vais te faire l'amour. De la même façon que je continuerais à te le faire pendant toute la vie qui nous sera donné de passer ensemble. »

Eren sourit à son tour et leurs lèvres se joignirent une nouvelle fois, dans un baiser tendre et langoureux, alors que Levi les déshabillait avec douceur. Répétant étapes par étapes ce qui avait plu au plus jeune, il glissa ses lèvres sur corps, laissant des baisers dans son cou, sa poitrine, son ventre, remontant pour mordiller ses tétons. Eren gémissait, un sentiment de bienêtre se diffusant en lui.  
>L'adolescent lécha les doigts que lui présentait son amant et se cambra quand il sentit sa langue titiller son sexe tendu. Levi prit son érection en bouche, exerçant quelques vas et viens et profitant des gémissements étouffés de son protégé qui le rendait de plus en plus envieux. Il pénétra un premier, puis un deuxième doigt pour détendre les chairs du plus jeune qui continuait de gémir et se tortiller de plaisir sous les coups de langue du plus âgé. Ce dernier finit par retirer ses doigts et se redressa, ne tenant plus.<p>

Comme la première fois, il enlaça ses doigts dans la main d'Eren et la ramena contre son torse, son cœur battant la chamade. Il s'enfonça en lui et le laissa s'habituer avant de commencer ses mouvements. Les gémissements du lycéen se transformèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir quand Levi toucha son point sensible et, ni l'un ni l'autre, ne cassèrent le contact visuel qu'ils avaient créé. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs mains entrelacées contre le torse de Levi, ils firent passionnément l'amour et l'historien se pencha sur Eren pour l'embrasser tendrement, se sentant venir. Ils gémirent tous les deux le nom de l'autre lors de l'orgasme, Eren éjaculant sur son torse et Levi en lui. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son protégé. Ce dernier caressait ses cheveux, un sourire de bonheur fixé sur le visage. Levi caressait son torse, les yeux fermés et écoutant avec un sourire les battements de cœur d'Eren.

« Ton cœur bat vite, fit-il remarquer.  
>- C'est parce que je t'aime. Et parce que tu fais très bien l'amour. »<p>

L'historien rigola et se redressa légèrement pour embrasser le garçon. Leurs corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, toujours chaud. Eren gémit légèrement en sentant le ventre de Levi frotter contre son sexe. Il sentit que ce dernier n'était pas moins excité.

« Levi…  
>- Mmh.<br>- Tu es dur.  
>-Mmh Mmh… »<p>

L'intéressé se redressa et fit un léger mouvement de bassin, sa verge toujours en Eren. Celui-ci gémit. En effet, il avait bien une érection. Il sourit et pour la seconde fois, fit l'amour à son protégé qui ne s'en plaint pas. Ils jouirent une nouvelle fois et le plus jeune inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Levi.

« Mmh Eren… Laisse-moi me reposer, tu me prends trop d'énergie…  
>- Mais Leviiii… Tu me donne tellement envie… Je sais que t'en as envie toi aussi… »<p>

Eren appuya ses mains sur le torse du plus âgé qui vint glisser les siennes sur ses bras. Le lycéen releva doucement son bassin puis se laissa descendre sur le sexe de son sauveur qui durcissait rapidement. Levi agrippa les hanches de l'adolescent et l'aida dans ses mouvements, soulevant son bassin pour le pénétrer plus rapidement. Les deux amants refirent l'amour une troisième, se délectant du plaisir qu'ils offraient à l'autre et celui qu'ils ressentaient. Levi glissa sa main sur le sexe tendu du plus jeune et appliqua des mouvements rapides, les calquant sur ceux de leurs bassins. Eren gémissait de plaisir, susurrant le prénom de son amant dans une litanie sans fin, sentant sa verge le remplir intensément. Il s'empalait avec de plus en plus de force, ne se lassant pas de gémir le prénom de celui qu'il aimait. L'intéressé accéléra ses mouvements et le lycéen jouit dans sa main et sur son ventre en criant une dernière fois le prénom de Levi. Ce dernier vint quelques vas et viens plus tard en Eren, gémissant son prénom à son tour.

Le brun s'écroula sur son professeur, épuisé. L'historien se retira et ramena les couvertures sur eux. Il sentait le plus jeune s'endormir et il sourit en caressant ses cheveux. Eren s'était collé à son amant, sa tête posée sur son torse encore palpitant, leurs corps chauds entrelacés.

« Levi… Je t'aime…  
>- Je t'aime aussi gamin… Je t'aime aussi. »<p>

Eren s'endormit paisiblement sous les caresses de son professeur qui le regardait, les yeux emplis d'amour. Il en était vraiment sûr maintenant, le gamin avait changé sa vie et jamais il ne le laisserait souffrir. C'était une promesse.

* * *

><p>Intense hein ?<p>

Je veux vraiment appuyer sur le fait qu'Eren reste bipolaire et que Levi a du mal à s'ouvrir... Mais ça ne sera pas tout rose pour eux pour la suite !

Prochain chapitre : les complications arrivent...

Merci de lire et me suivre, à la prochaine !


	9. Et les problèmes arrivent

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voilà pour ce lendemain de noël avec le chapitre 8. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon noël et que vous êtes encore à fond pour le reste des vacances !

Au menu pour ce chapitre un Erwin qui se pose trop de questions et qui commence à porter préjudice à nos jeunes et fragiles amants.

P'titeLilith : Ah merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que les émotions que je voulais transmettre soient bien passées ! A la base je ne savais si j'allais mettre de lemon, mais finalement je me suis bien laissée emporter x)

Moonlyne : Oh merci ! Vraiment gros gros merci, ton commentaire me touche beaucoup, je suis super heureuse d'avoir des personnes comme toi qui me lisent et de savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié ! Je m'accroche vraiment et je donne tout ce que j'ai pour cette fiction car elle m'inspire beaucoup… Je veux toujours que tout soit parfait alors je suis très contente de voir que ça plaît à ce point !  
>J'espère que la suite te plaira autant, et que même si des complications auront bien lieu, Eren et Levi seront toujours aussi parfait !<br>(et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave pour ton opération, je t'envoie plein de bonnes ondes positives… et je me remets toujours pas de ton commentaire, vraiment merci merci merci !)

Rating : pas de M dans ce chapitre

A noter : je pars jusqu'à dimanche prochain en vacances, je n'aurais donc pas la possibilité de poster le chapitre 9 avant dimanche voir lundi. Je m'excuse donc du retard et vous souhaite à toutes un **joyeux noël,** un **bon jour de l'an** et de très **bonne vacance** ! Je vous aime !

* * *

><p>Eren était rentré en cours le cœur léger. Il avait réussi son devoir d'histoire et continuait d'avoir des bonnes notes dans les autres matières. Petra n'avait pas reparlé de leur situation à Levi et ce dernier se comportait comme il le fallait. Ils agissaient naturellement en cours et le professeur prenait l'excuse de devoir veiller sur le lycéen pour pouvoir souvent le voir. Il avait besoin de se justifier car, depuis la rentrée, Erwin surveillait. Il trouvait son ami et collègue bien plus joyeux qu'avant et jamais Levi ne laissait jamais montrer que quelque chose l'égayait dans sa vie.<p>

« Levi est bizarre en ce moment non ? »

La main de Petra se crispa sur sa cuiller et elle baissa la tête sur son plateau repas, mal à l'aise.

« Nooooon, tu crois vraiment ? »

Hanji avala sa bouchée et questionna le directeur du regard.

« Mmh… Oubliez, ça doit être moi. »

Le groupe d'enseignants repris son repas, et Erwin en fit de même. La réaction de Petra ne lui avait quand même pas échappé, mais il savait qu'elle ne cracherait pas le morceau facilement, surtout concernant Levi. Il soupire et termina son déjeuner avec tout le monde.

* * *

><p>« Le-Levi… Levi… ! »<p>

L'interpellé s'écroula sur le lit aux côtés de son amant qui se remettait de son orgasme. Levi le prit dans ses bras en frottant son nez sur sa tempe et le plus jeune frissonna avant de plonger peu à peu dans un sommeil apaisant dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain, ce fut le portable de Levi qui réveilla les deux amants encore endormis sous les couvertures. Le concerné grogna et récupéra son portable, bien décidé à l'éteindre. Mais le nom qu'affichait l'appareil lui fit froncer les sourcils. Erwin ? Pourtant on était bien un samedi matin, et aucune réunion n'avait été prévu… Levi soupira et se leva du lit, laissant l'adolescent se rendormir.

« Allo Erwin ?  
>- Bonjour Levi. Tu vas bien ?<br>- Euh… Oui oui, et toi ?  
>- Ne me dis pas que je te réveille ? »<p>

L'historien regarda l'heure. Il était dix heures passé. Normalement à cette heure-là, il était bel et bien réveillé. Il déglutit et reprit la conversation.

« Non c'est bon, je suis déjà réveillé depuis longtemps tu me connais.  
>- Alors je te dérange peut être. »<p>

Levi fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Erwin ne se comportait jamais comme ça avec lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et sa nouvelle situation avec le lycéen devait forcément en faire partie.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais libre pour aller voir la nouvelle exposition aux musées des beaux-arts, Hanji, Petra et les autres seront de la partie.  
>- Quelle heure ?<br>- Et bien, dès que tu es prêt. On pourrait aller faire un restaurant ensemble après. »

L'adulte se retourna vers le lit où dormait toujours le brun. Il se retournait sous les couvertures et peinait à ouvrir les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir. Une prochaine fois ?  
>- Tu es avec Eren ? »<p>

Tout le corps de Levi se crispa. Il la sentait venir, mais pourtant il ne voulait pas la voir. Est-ce qu'Erwin savait ? Le professeur essaya d'être le plus naturel possible.

« Oui. Je l'aide pour ses devoirs.  
>- Levi, lundi matin avant que tu ne commences les cours, je veux te voir dans mon bureau. Et t'as intérêt à y être. »<p>

Erwin raccrocha et l'historien resta quelques secondes bloqué, le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. Des bruits de pieds nus sur le sol le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se retourna juste à temps pour sentir deux bras l'entourer et le serrer contre lui.

« C'était qui ? demanda Eren d'une voix encore ensommeillé.  
>- Petra. Elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien. »<p>

Eren sourit et renforça la pression de ses bras sur son amant.

« Ne sois pas trop proche d'elle hein… Ça se voit qu'elle t'aime beaucoup…  
>- Pas autant que je t'aime. »<p>

L'adolescent tourna la tête et Levi l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, il règlerait cette affaire tout seul.

« Tu as faim ? On va petit déjeuner. »

Eren hocha la tête et les deux amants s'habillèrent avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Levi essaya de passer le week end sans se soucier de la menace que représentait son directeur. Il arriva donc le lundi avec une boule au ventre, et ne fut pas surpris de l'air contrit d'Erwin quand il s'assit en face de lui.

« Levi. »

Le grand blond ne prit pas la peine de le regarder. L'historien réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comprenant de suite qu'il était mal.

« Erwin. Tu voulais me parler ?  
>- Joues pas au con avec moi Levi, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux te parler. »<p>

Le directeur tourna la tête et fixa ses yeux intransigeants dans ceux de son collègue qui essayait de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Qu'est-ce que qui se passe avec le gamin ?  
>- Rien de plus que ce que je t'avais dit. Je l'aide quand son père n'est pas là.<br>- Tu mens bien Levi. »

Erwin se redressa sur son fauteuil, surplombant de toute sa taille le concerné qui prenait sa pose désinvolte.

« Mais le fait est qu'à moi tu ne peux pas me mentir. Dois-je te rappeler ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?  
>- Ça n'a rien à voir. Il ne se passe rien de plus entre le gamin et moi que ce que je t'ai dit.<br>- Levi. Je te conseille fortement d'être honnête.  
>- Tsk. »<p>

Levi détourna la tête, de plus en plus énervé par cette situation. Erwin ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, il devait trouver quelque chose…

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends ça tant à cœur. Il ne se passe rien, Erwin. J'agis comme un professeur et une aide, c'est tout.  
>- Une aide à quel point ?<br>- Bon putain Erwin ! Crois-moi ou non, mais je te dis la vérité. En attendant j'ai un cours à donner, alors arrête de t'inventer des films. »

L'historien se leva brusquement et partit à grandes enjambées du bureau. Il regagna sa salle de cours et tenta de calmer ses tremblements avant que les élèves n'arrivent. Ça n'allait pas. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il allait devoir trouver quelque chose… Et vite.

* * *

><p>Eren sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son professeur d'histoire n'agissait pas normalement. Lui qui s'était détendu depuis quelques temps était d'humeur irascible ce jour-ci. Et un Levi vraiment dur et méchant, c'était horrible. Il avait déjà collé deux élèves dans la classe et Eren se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il détestait voir son amant dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Même les petits clins d'œil et les rapprochements discrets vers sa table n'étaient pas présents. L'adolescent sentait définitivement que quelque chose n'allait pas. A la fin du cours, il attendit donc que tous les élèves partent pour rester seul avec le professeur.<p>

« Levi… Ça va ? »

Le professeur était assis à son bureau et releva brusquement la tête, lançant un regard froid sur le plus jeune qui sentit son ventre se nouer.

« Ça va très bien. Va en cours maintenant.  
>- Non Levi, je te connais. Et je n'irais pas en cours tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit. »<p>

Le poing de l'historien s'abattit avec force sur le bureau en bois.

« Bordel Eren, tu vas en cours maintenant ! »

L'adolescent sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais son amant n'avait été aussi brusque avec lui. Il respirait avec difficulté et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je… Pou-… Pourquoi tu es si méchant… Je… Je veux juste être là pour toi…  
>- Ce n'est pas le moment Eren… »<p>

Le lycéen retint ses larmes et Levi perçut toute la souffrance et l'angoisse qu'il dégageait. Lui aussi avait mal. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était à bout de nerfs. Il soupira et voulut tenter un geste vers l'adolescent qui esquiva et s'enfuit en courant de la salle de cours. Levi le regarda partir, le cœur en morceaux. Ce soir il devait absolument avoir une discussion avec lui.

* * *

><p>« Comme je vous l'ai déjà répété des milliards de fois mais que vous n'écoutez jamais rien, je vous écris encore la formule du calcul du PH d'un acide fort… »<p>

Les élèves soupirèrent mais suivirent ce que leur professeur disait, la connaissant trop bien pour savoir que ce qu'elle leur ferait subir serait atroce. Alors que tous notait, Eren, assis au fond de la classe, sentait sa vision se brouiller. Il n'écoutait rien et ses pensées étaient occupées par le regard froid de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait la chair de poule et sentit soudainement qu'il avait très chaud. Sa respiration se bloqua et c'est comme si d'un coup tout se mettait à bouger. Armin, à côté de lui, ressentit immédiatement le malaise de son meilleur ami.

« Oïe Eren… Eren ça va ? Eren ! »

Son éclat de voix attira le regard de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Armin ? »

Le professeur Hanji s'était rapprochée, d'abord outrée que l'on perturbe son cours de cette matière. L'inquiétude la gagna quand elle aperçut l'état d'Eren, connaissant sa situation.

« Armin, emmène le de suite à l'infirmerie. Les autres, attendez ici. »

La femme sortit immédiatement de salle et Armin avait aidé son meilleur ami à se lever. Eren fit à peine un pas avant de plonger dans le noir total.

* * *

><p>« Non ! Vous vous foutez de moi !?<br>- On était vraiment obliger de lui dire ?  
>- Elle aurait fini par le savoir Levi…<br>- Non mais regarde-la.  
>- Hihihihihihihi… »<p>

Eren battit légèrement des paupières et bougea un peu pour sentir ses membres. Il grogna doucement en se sentant extrêmement faible.

« Il s'est réveillé !  
>- Chut la psychopathe, tu détruits les tympans de tout le monde…<br>- Arrête d'être chiant Levi, ça devrait être à toi d'être à son chevet pour le réconforter. »

En entendant ce prénom, le lycéen se mit trembler et referma ses yeux avec force. Petra capta le mouvement et agrippa le poignet de sa collègue.

« Viens Hanji… Ils ont besoin d'être seuls tous les deux… On va voir Erwin. »

Hanji n'essaya même pas de protester et suivit la professeure de français hors de l'infirmerie. Eren et Levi étaient désormais seuls et l'historien s'assit sans rien dire sur la chaise à côté du lit où ils avaient allongés l'adolescent. Un silence sans émotion s'installa entre les deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient parler en premier. Pourtant Levi savait que c'était de sa faute et qu'il devait parler d'abord. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit. Il sentit quelque chose toucher son genou et il vit la main d'Eren. Il la prit dans les siennes, la serra, et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

« Je suis désolé Eren… chuchota le professeur, tellement désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi froid tout à l'heure, c'est de ma faute… »

Il sentit le plus jeune bouger et le vit se redresser dans le lit. Il se pencha rapidement pour l'aider, le sentant toujours faible. Eren ne le lâcha pas et Levi ne se sentit pas la force de le repousser et, oubliant même le risque qu'il prenait, s'assit dans le lit à côté de son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'adolescent se mit à trembler dans les bras de son professeur et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent d'elles-mêmes.

« Eren… C'est finit… Je te promets de ne plus jamais te reparler comme ça… J'étais sur les nerfs, pardonne moi… Eren… Je t'aime… »

L'intéressé, la tête enfouit contre le cou de son sauveur, la redressa pour venir lier leurs lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baiser doux et apaisant, puis Levi posa son front contre le sien pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis tellement désolé Eren. Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Eren hocha la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot sans sentir ses larmes revenir. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre encore quelque temps avant que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre doucement. Levi sortit discrètement du lit et salua l'infirmière qui entrait.

« Je vais ramener le jeune Jäeger chez lui, il s'y reposera mieux. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et le professeur d'histoire aida Eren à se relever et à marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Il envoya rapidement un message à Petra qui gérerait la suite pour lui et ramena Eren. Il resta évidement toute la nuit chez le lycéen et, après lui avoir fait prendre sa douche, ne s'endormit que lorsque son protégé fut définitivement plonger dans le sommeil, aidé par les caresses et mots apaisants du plus âgé.

Le lendemain, Levi se réveilla seul. Il passa sa main sur le matelas où l'ancienne présence d'Eren était signalée par la chaleur encore présente sur les draps. Il se leva donc et descendit les escaliers, ayant entendu du bruit dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Eren, assis à la table, deux assiettes et verres remplis pour le petit déjeuner près de lui. L'historien sourit et l'embrassa sur le front pour lui dire bonjour avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Merci pour le repas. »

Il commença à manger, mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il vit que le brun n'avait pas bougé et continuait de le fixer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
>- Oui. Faut qu'on parle. »<p>

Levi fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu son élève comme ça.

« Je veux qu'on parle, reprit Eren.  
>- Je sais de quoi, mais la réponse est non.<br>- Levi ! J'ai bien le droit de savoir pourquoi tu as agis comme ça hier ?  
>- Non, je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles.<br>- Et tu as vu l'état dans lequel ça m'a mis ? Levi dis-moi… »

L'historien soupira. Il ne savait vraiment pas s'il faisait bien de tout lui avouer. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait l'inquiéter, mais ne rien dire revenait aussi à l'angoisser. Il poussa son assiette et vint prendre les mains nerveusement crispées de son amant dans les siennes dans un geste apaisant. Il fixa son regard dans le sien et parla doucement.

« Erwin m'a fait passer un interrogatoire pas très plaisant. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Eren, ce n'est rien d'alarmant. Ça m'a juste assez énervé d'avoir eu ce genre de conversation, surtout avec lui.  
>- Mais ça va aller ? Dis-moi que ça va aller…<br>- Je te l'ai dit, je te l'ai même promis Eren. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

Eren se leva et se précipita sur les genoux du plus âgé pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Levi caressa sa nuque et frotta son nez sur la tempe de l'adolescent à qui il décrocha un frisson. Ils passèrent la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Levi lui ayant aussi promis que ce n'était pas grave si ni l'un ni l'autre ne venaient en cours aujourd'hui. Et au diable Erwin et ses questionnements.

* * *

><p>« Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés à ça ? »<p>

Tous les trois assis dans le salon d'Eren, Levi, Petra et Hanji prenaient un café et clarifiaient certaines choses. Eren était dans sa chambre avec Armin et Mikasa qui étaient venus aux nouvelles.

« Ecoute Hanji, tout ce que je demande c'est qu'Erwin ne le sache pas.  
>- Tu le crois vraiment capable de te faire coffrer ?<br>- La prison je ne sais pas, mais je serai bien dans la merde. Lui-même me l'a dit que s'il apprenait que ça allait trop loin entre le gamin et moi et ça irait très mal.  
>- Hanji, ajouta Petra de sa voix douce, on peut compter sur toi pour les aider ? »<p>

La professeure de physique fit mine de réfléchir avant de s'exclamer d'un air excitée

« Oh bien sûr que je vais les aider ! C'est tellement mignon hihihihihihi… »

Levi leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rajouta rien. Au moins, la folle était de leur côté, ce qui était plutôt avantageux. Il se demandait ce qu'Eren allait annoncer à ses meilleurs amis, espérant que l'adolescent ferait quand même attention…

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre d'Eren, les trois lycéens attendaient que l'un prenne la parole pour entamer la conversation. Ce fut Mikasa, très inquiète pour son meilleur ami et agacée de ce silence, qui prit la parole.

« Eren, tu as intérêt à être franc avec nous. Depuis combien de temps tu as des crises comme ça ? »

L'intéressé se gratta nerveusement la nuque, évitant le regard des deux personnes présentes dans sa chambre.

« Je l'ai appris en novembre… Apparemment je le suis depuis le décès de ma mère mais je n'ai jamais eu ça en public. Alors depuis novembre je vois un psychologue et j'essaye par tous les moyens de m'en sortir…  
>- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? se révolta Mikasa<br>- Levi… Le professeur Ackerman et même mon psychologue a dit qu'il était préférable que je ne vous en parle pas tout de suite… Je suis désolé…  
>- Mais Eren… Tu peux nous faire confiance tu sais, on est là pour toi.<br>- Je sais Armin. Mais tellement de choses sont arrivées que je devais d'abord les canaliser en moi avant de vous mettre au courant.  
>- Alors tu veux bien nous dire que ce n'est pas juste un petit malaise comme ça, c'est… Enfin tu…<br>- Je suis bipolaire Armin, tu peux le dire ce n'est pas tabou. »

Le petit blond rougit et murmura une excuse du bout des lèvres.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Mikasa, tu peux être sûr qu'on sera là pour t'aider.  
>- Merci… Votre soutient est très important pour moi… Promettez-moi aussi de ne rien dire aux autres pour le moment…<br>- Oui je comprends, on gardera ça pour nous. »

Eren sourit légèrement, les yeux dans le vide. Ça le soulageait d'une certaine façon que ses deux meilleurs amis sachent pour son trouble. Il sentit des bras se refermer sur lui et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte que lui donnèrent Armin et Mikasa.

Les deux adolescents partirent en même temps que les deux professeures qui étaient venus voir Levi. Ce dernier se retrouva donc seul avec son protégé qui avait fait son apparition dans le salon. Il le sentit juste derrière lui et, avant d'avoir eu le temps de se retourner, vit deux bras passer sur son ventre et sentit le corps d'Eren se presser au sien. L'adolescent enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de l'historien qui caressa ses bras.

« Ça a été avec tes amis ?  
>- Mmh…<br>- Ils ont réagis comment ?  
>- Je leur ai juste dit que je suis bipolaire. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient là pour m'aider…<br>- Ça te soulage non ?  
>- Mmh… Et toi ? »<p>

Levi se retourna, obligeant le plus jeune à casser le contact. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé où Eren se blottit contre le torse de l'historien qui caressa ses cheveux.

« Hanji a été mis au courant. Elle sera de notre côté aussi si jamais… Si jamais Erwin commence à se poser trop de questions. Mais promets-moi de ne jamais te préoccuper de ça Eren, d'accord ? Il vaut mieux que tu restes en dehors de ça.  
>- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute…<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dois juste t'occuper d'aller mieux, et je serais toujours là pour toi.  
>- Tu me promets de ne plus jamais agir comme tu l'as fait hier ? »<p>

Les yeux remplis d'inquiétude de l'adolescence firent sourire Levi qui l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

« Je te promets gamin. Je t'aime comme un dingue. »

Ce fut au tour d'Eren de sourire et il se redressa pour coller leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et profond. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, ne cherchant que le contact apaisant de l'autre. Ce n'était que le début de leur amour, mais surtout le début d'une longue et épuisante bataille que Levi voulait à tout prix gagner. Il espérait seulement qu'Eren s'en sortirait indemne. Mais il savait que s'ils y arrivaient, tous les deux, tout serait beaucoup plus facile pour le gamin et pour vaincre son trouble. Il sentit la fatigue de son protégé et le ramena dans sa chambre où il s'endormit encore une fois à ses côtés, chérissant plus que tout ces moments d'intimité avec l'adolescent.

« Levi…  
>- Mmh.<br>- On va y arriver hein ?  
>- Evidement. Mais mon but premier est que tu ailles mieux. Je ferais tout pour ça.<br>- Alors pour ça, il faut que tu restes avec moi… Pour toujours ! »

Levi sourit et serra le brun dans ses bras, lui promettant une dernière fois qu'il serait toujours là. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, parés pour tout ce qui pourrait leur arriver.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

La relation prof/élève prend enfin son sens, je voulais vraiment mettre le poing sur le fait que c'est une relation interdite.

Eren et Levi auront des hauts et des bas, mais n'oublions qu'Erwin n'est pas un salaud et qu'il est l'ami de Levi !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine avec un bon et gros chapitre ! (pour me faire pardonner de vous faire patienter 8 jours )


	10. Mais de quelle importance ?

Hellooooo !

Pfiou, j'ai pensé à vous pendant ma semaine de vacances, j'avais vraiment hâte de vous poster la suite ! J'espère que vos vacances se sont aussi bien déroulé que les miennes, aussi je sais que vous rentrez en cours demain alors je vous souhaite bon courage !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu, en tout cas je sens que ce chapitre va vous plaire : un petit lemon et un Erwin très présent mais pas si méchant que cela ;)

P'titeLilith : J'aime bien Erwin alors je ne vais pas trop le faire passer pour un salaud, même si question éthique ça gène, il va essayer de faire en sorte que tout s'arrange. Ça me paraissait amusant que Hanji rentre dans l'affaire aussi x) Oui ça va être compliqué pour eux, mais je prévois quand même pleins de petites choses bien pour eux deux !  
>Merci pour ta review, je suis toujours très contente de les lires !<p>

boadicee : Ooooh Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'il touche aussi bien les lectrices ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette scène, j'avais mal pour Eren x) Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ça finira par s'arranger, ils sont fait pour être ensemble ^^

Rating : **M** pour léger lemon détaillé

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Si la personne est d'accord, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dégradant.<br>- Ce n'est pas très respectueux…  
>- Oh allez Connie, ne me dis pas que t'en rêves pas de Sacha dans cette position…<br>- Ta gueule… »

Jean éclata de rire, envoyant une claque amicale dans le dos de son ami qui rougissait. Reiner rigolait aussi et profita de l'absence de Marco pour harceler Jean.

« Et toi Jean, fit alors le grand blond, t'en rêverais pas de Marco comme ça ? »

L'intéressé piqua un fard monumental qui n'échappa à personne, faisant rire toute la bande. Eren souriait légèrement, plongé lui-même dans ses pensées.

« C'est à Jaëger de demander ça plutôt, se reprit Jean, regarde-le, il a clairement l'image en tête. »

Ce fut au tour du brun de rougir. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se justifier mais il ne parvint qu'à balbutier quelques mots.

« Oh… Alors comme ça, Eren aurait des vues érotiques sur quelqu'un, rigola Reiner.  
>- N-Non !<br>- Tu sais quelque chose Armin ? »

Le blond, qui écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille, hocha négativement la tête. Mais cela ne découragea pas les autres garçons qui repartirent à l'assaut.

« Allez Eren ! Tu peux nous le dire… Qui aimerais-tu voir s'occuper de ta…  
>- Stop ! Je vous ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien… »<p>

Armin soupira, agacé du comportement puéril des autres garçons envers son meilleur ami.

« C'est de notre âge d'y penser, lança-t-il, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on a quelqu'un en particulier.  
>- Armin… Tu en sais quelque chose hein ? »<p>

Les rires redoublèrent et le blond soupira une nouvelle fois. Impossible d'avoir des conversations sérieuses avec les gars en ce moment. Evidemment, il ne savait pas qu'Eren avait réellement quelqu'un en vue pour ça. Non pas qu'il rêvait de voir Levi lui faire une fellation, mais plutôt lui en faire une. Il souhaitait plus que tout voir son visage abandonné au plaisir, procuré par lui-même. Il rougit et essaya de détourner ses pensées, sans succès. Il sentait même son pantalon se serrer légèrement et il se gifla mentalement. Se sentirait-il capable de tenir toute la journée avec cette vision en tête ? L'adolescent déglutit, sachant qu'il prendrait un gros risque… Mais cela ne rendrait-il pas cela encore plus excitant ? La sonnerie retentit, le tirant de sa rêverie. En allant en cours avec ses amis, il se promit d'aller voir son amant dès la prochaine pause. Il ne tiendrait pas sinon.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Eren ?<br>- T'as une pause là ? »

Le professeur d'histoire fronça les sourcils, étonné de la question de son amant.

« Et bien oui.  
>- Tu n'as rien de prévu ?<br>- Eren, je n'ai que quinze minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le lycéen rougit et, après avoir bien ferme la porte, s'approcha du plus âgé qui le regardait, toujours étonné. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Le brun s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'historien et l'embrassa doucement. Levi répondit au baiser en passant ses mains sur la nuque du plus jeune. Il profita de ce moment pour lécher les lèvres d'Eren qui les entrouvrit, laissant leur langue se retrouver. Ils coupèrent ce baiser langoureux pour reprendre leur souffle et Levi sourit.

« Ça me plait toujours autant de t'embrasser comme ça mais, pourquoi maintenant ?  
>- Je… Je suis désolé Levi, mais je peux plus me retenir. »<p>

Avant que le concerné ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Eren le força à s'asseoir sur sa chaise et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'agenouiller entre ses jambes.

« E-Eren ! Oïe Eren qu'est-ce que tu fais !?  
>- Laisse-toi aller Levi… Tu n'auras que du plaisir… »<p>

Les joues du professeur se teintèrent de rouge aux paroles du brun. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Il était vraiment sérieux ? Lui faire une fellation dans sa salle de classe, à l'heure de la pause, alors que n'importe qui pouvait entrer à tout moment ? C'était très dangereux, mais bizarrement ça n'excitait que davantage l'historien.

Eren déboutonna et tira doucement le pantalon de son amant qui frissonna lorsqu'il sentit ses mains sur ses cuisses découvertes. Il était vrai que le jeune garçon ne lui avait jamais fait de fellation… Mais quand même, aller jusqu'à dire qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Rien qu'à l'idée d'un Eren en érection parce qu'il voulait le sucer fit monter la pression dans le caleçon du plus âgé. Il retint un gémissement quand le brun caressa la bosse qui déformait peu à peu le sous-vêtement.

« Ngh ! »

Levi porta sa main à sa bouche pour couvrir les gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. L'adolescent venait de sortir son membre de son caleçon et le caressait doucement. Il rougit devant la concentration que montrait le plus jeune qui approcha son visage de l'érection. L'historien crispa ses mains quand il sentit la bouche d'Eren toucher son sexe. Ce dernier commença par poser ses lèvres sur le membre tendu, tâtant le terrain. Ses joues rougis par l'excitation et ce qu'il était lui-même en train de faire rajouta à l'obscénité de la scène.

« Eren ! E-Mmh… »

L'interpellé venait de sortir sa langue qu'il fit glisser sur toute la longueur de l'érection. Levi pencha sa tête en arrière, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lâcher son premier gros gémissement. Le contact chaud et humide de la langue de son amant sur son sexe tendu par l'envie le fit gémir une nouvelle fois. Il écarquilla les yeux et repencha sa tête vers l'avant pour regarder Eren qui lécha son gland.

« … Eren… Merde… Mmh ! »

Encouragé par les gémissements de son amant, Eren se lança et passa ses lèvres sur le gland avant de prendre le sexe entier en bouche. Comme un réflexe, Levi glissa sa main dans les cheveux du brun et laissa des gémissements de plaisir franchir ses lèvres, oubliant totalement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le brun entama des vas et vient, laissant sa langue titiller le gland. L'historien se laissait totalement aller, emporter par le plaisir intense que lui faisait ressentir le plus jeune. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait une fellation, mais bordel qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Eren suçait comme un dieu.

Levi se sentait de plus en plus sur la pente de l'orgasme menés par les mouvements de son amant sur son membre, les bruits de sucions et le visage rouge et concentré et surtout terriblement excitant du plus jeune. Eren leva légèrement les yeux pour regarder le visage de son amant. Ce dernier, les joues rouges et le regard perdu lui offrait une véritable interprétation de la luxure. Il redoubla donc ses mouvements, emporté par le plaisir qu'il semblait lui procurer. Le professeur pressa un peu plus sa main sur le crâne d'Eren qui augmenta la vitesse de ses vas et vient et la pression sur son sexe. Levi ne tenait plus, c'était trop bon.

« Eren… Putain Eren… Mmh… Je… Je vais venir… Décale… Mmh… »

Mais l'adolescent accéléra une ultime fois, le sentant à deux doigts l'orgasme. Il pouvait déjà sentir la semence couler du membre au bord de l'implosion et celui-ci pulser dans sa bouche alors qu'il effectuait ses derniers mouvements. La jouissance vint au même moment que le bruit retentissant de la sonnerie.

« Eren ! »

L'interpellé entendit à peine son prénom alors que son amant éjaculait dans sa bouche. Il ne se recula que lorsqu'il sentit que l'orgasme était bien finit et il resta à genoux, sa main devant sa bouche. C'était très amer. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avaler…

« Oïe… »

Il n'avait pas vu son professeur qui s'était agenouillé devant lui, encore essoufflé et les joues rouges. Il avait remis son pantalon et tendait un mouchoir au plus jeune qui ouvrit sa bouche pour cracher le sperme. Il avala ce qu'il restait pendant que Levi jetait le mouchoir après l'avoir bien emballé dans d'autres papiers, histoire de ne rien laisser. Il l'aida à se redresser et l'embrassa rapidement avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu devrais aller vite en cours… Merci Eren, c'était putain de bon… Je t'aime. »

Eren rougit et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le lycéen ne sorte de la salle, saluant le professeur comme s'il venait de l'aider pour un cours. Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe et Levi inspira fortement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits le plus vite possible. Décidément, le gamin était vraiment plein de surprises.

* * *

><p>« Levi !<br>- Tatata… »

Eren gigota mais l'autre serra un peu plus sa main autour du sexe du plus jeune. Il reprit ses vas et vient soutirant de nouveaux gémissements et cris de son amant.

« Le-Levi… Ah… S'il… S'il te plait… Je… Mmh ! »

Levi accéléra ses mouvements, touchant à chaque fois le point sensible d'Eren qui ne voulait que jouir.

« Leviiiiii…  
>- Dis… Dis-moi pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que t'as voulu… Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? »<p>

Incapable de faire le lien, l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Levi retira sa main et Eren éjacula, suivit de près par son amant. Il reprit doucement son souffle et se retira pour s'allonger aux côtés du lycéen. Celui-ci se décala légèrement en faisant la moue. Levi éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser un peu partout. Eren fit semblant de se débattre mais se laissa rapidement gagner par les baisers et le rire de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« T'es vexé que je t'ai empêché de jouir ?  
>- C'est pas cool…<br>- Haaan… Mon petit gamin est susceptible… »

L'adolescent tourna la tête et Levi rit de plus belle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime toi… »

Eren retourna sa tête vers son amant qui lui souriait doucement. Il était tellement rare de le voir comme ça. Levi perçut le visage du brun et l'attira une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, bien décidé à l'y faire rester.

« Alors… Tu vas me dire qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure ? »

Le lycéen rougit d'un coup, cherchant ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'ai pas plu, au contraire. Tu suce très bien Eren. Mais je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi à ce moment et ne pas attendre ce soir ?  
>- Je… Non, c'est très bête…<br>- Dis-le moi, j'ai encore plus envie de savoir maintenant. »

Eren soupira et se laissa aller sous les caresses de son sauveur.

« C'est juste que… Les gars en ont parlés ce midi alors… Alors j'ai pensé à ce que ça ferait si-  
>- Si tu me faisais une fellation. »<p>

Le brun hocha la tête, encore rouge de gêne. Levi sourit et embrassa sa tempe.

« Et bien je vais te répondre. C'était putain de bon… Ça m'a surpris, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé… Tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux au lycée… »

Eren grogna et l'historien le serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement content de t'avoir Eren… Tu bouscule mon quotidien d'une manière telle que je ne me vois plus du tout sans toi. C'est con, mais je pense que ça fait partie de mon âge aussi…  
>- Et pourtant je ne veux pas autre chose non plus. Je suis bien avec toi et je ne veux pas que les choses changent… Sauf pour pouvoir vivre librement mon amour avec toi… Je t'aime Levi. »<p>

Levi sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse chaud de l'adolescent qui caressa ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi Eren. »

Les deux amants s'endormirent rapidement, rêvant de leur futur où tout serait plus facile pour eux…

* * *

><p>« Erwin se doute définitivement de quelque chose… Il va falloir faire quelque chose.<br>- Pourquoi tu ne lui dirais pas tout Levi ? Peut-être qu'il comprendrait et-  
>- Non. »<p>

C'était un non catégorique que venait de lancer le professeur d'histoire. Assis chez lui en compagnie de Petra et Hanji, le trio essayait de trouver une solution pour éteindre les soupçons du directeur.

« Erwin n'attend qu'une chose, c'est d'avoir raison. Et il ne laissera pas passer ça.  
>- T'en as parlé avec Eren ? reprit Hanji, désireuse de faire avancer les choses.<br>- Hors de question de le mêler à ça. Je l'ai juste prévenu qu'Erwin se posait des questions, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.  
>- Pourtant il serait mieux d'en parler pour trouver une solution tous les deux. Au cas où vous devriez- »<p>

Le regard noir de l'historien coupa immédiatement la professeure de physique qui râla. Petra, qui venait de ramener du thé, s'installa entre les deux adultes pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

« Rien ne dit qu'il découvrira tout. Mais il faut quand même trouver quelque chose. Si tu es si décidé que ça à garder Eren et qu'il va passer encore un et demi dans nos murs, vous ne pourrez pas continuer comme ça.  
>- Je sais. Mais je ne veux même pas penser à l'alternative de faire une pause avec lui. Ça le détruira. Et moi avec. »<p>

Le silence gagna l'appartement de Levi. Les deux femmes avaient le nez plongé sur leur tasse et l'historien regardait un point imaginaire au loin. Erwin leur mettait vraiment des bâtons dans les roues.

« Et… Que vas-tu faire s'il l'apprend ?  
>- Je ne sais pas du tout, soupira Levi, j'imagine que je verrais sur le tas si ça se passe.<br>- Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste Levi, fit Hanji, mais Erwin finira par l'apprendre. Il est intelligent, et le gamin n'est pas très discret. Il se laisse facilement submerger par ses émotions.  
>- Et tu ne pourras pas évincer Erwin de ta vie jusqu'à temps que la situation s'arrange, appuya Petra. »<p>

Levi s'adossa à sa chaise, prit dans une intense réflexion. Les choses s'étaient définitivement compliquées. Comment s'en sortir sans blesser l'adolescent ? Les deux en souffriraient si le directeur venait à agir contre eux. L'historien lança un profond soupire. A ce moment précis, il ne voulait que la présence réconfortante de son gamin. Les deux femmes présentes le ressentirent et elles finirent leur tasse avant de partir de l'appartement.

« Courage Levi, fit Petra avant de refermer la porte, on trouvera une solution pour tout arranger. »

Elle lui sourit et partit avec Hanji, laissant le professeur seul dans ses interrogations. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, attrapa son portable et appela le garçon qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

* * *

><p>« Levi ! »<p>

L'interpellé se redressa, fier de son œuvre.

« T'aimes bien m'appeler comme ça hein, ça devient presque un automatisme. »

Eren fit la moue, faussement vexé. Le plus âgé rigola et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de se relever.

« Tu veux du thé ?  
>- Je veux bien merci… »<p>

Le lycéen se releva à son tour du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour se regarder dans un miroir. Un gros suçon sombre ornait la peau de son cou, juste en dessous des petites mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur sa nuque. Il passa sa main dessus en soupirant. La trace resterait certainement plusieurs jours, voire semaines. Il rejoignit Levi qui souriait de toutes ses dents et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Vous n'êtes pas très gentil, Mr Ackerman, me marquer de la sorte…  
>- C'est parce que tu es à moi… »<p>

L'historien repartit à l'assaut du cou de son amant, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçotant. Il passa sa langue sur le suçon nouvellement créé, et continua d'embrasser l'adolescent. Ce dernier soupirait d'aise et se laissait faire, sur un petit nuage. Levi passa sa main sous le t-shirt de son protégé et alla caresser un téton. Il le pinça légèrement, soutirant de nouveau soupire et gémissement. L'adolescent chercha les lèvres du plus âgé et ils pressèrent leurs lèvres dans un tendre et profond baiser.

« Eren… Tu me rends dingue… »

Levi s'apprêta à soulever le plus jeune et à le basculer sur la table lorsqu'il entendit sonner. Ils s'arrêtèrent nets en se regardant, étonné. Qui pouvait bien vouloir déranger le professeur d'histoire un dimanche ? L'historien soupira et alla voir, persuader que ça n'était que Petra ou Hanji qui avaient oublié quelque chose, même s'il n'avait rien vu leur appartenant. Contrarié, il ouvrit la porte en pestant.

« Vous êtes vraiment chiantes vous savez très bien que-  
>- Bonsoir Levi. »<p>

L'interpellé s'arrêta net en apercevant Erwin sur le pas de sa porte. Il déglutit difficilement mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut Erwin. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Le directeur sourit et passa devant l'historien, entrant dans l'appartement. Eren, qui était allé s'occuper de tasses de thé, eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

« Bonsoir Eren, rigola le blond, ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas ici en tant que directeur, sois tranquille.  
>- Bon-Bonsoir Mr Smith… »<p>

Erwin alla s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de la table et Eren lança un regard incrédule et effrayé à son amant qui lui fit signe d'agir normalement. En tremblant, le garçon posa les tasses sur la table et retourna dans la cuisine en préparer une autre. Le directeur ne manqua pas le mouvement de l'adolescent et perçut la marque sur son cou. Il ricana.

« La copine de ton protégé semble très possessive. Tu devrais faire gaffe. A moins que ça ne soit un garçon. Dans ce cas tu devrais doublement faire attention. »

Levi tiqua mais ne tomba pas dans le piège. Il s'assit sur une chaise à son tour et prit la tasse dans ses mains, essayant d'agir avec son éternel air condescendant.

« Tu connais les jeunes.  
>- Tu n'es pas bien vieux tu sais. I peine trois tu étais pareil.<br>- Tsk. »

Chose intéressante à savoir sur le professeur d'histoire, il avait horreur qu'on parle de son passé si lui-même n'avait pas abordé le sujet. Le blond rigola une nouvelle fois et regarda le lycéen qui arrivait avec une autre tasse.

« Je peux… Je peux vous laisser si vous voulez, j'ai des devoirs à faire pour la semaine alors je peux rentrer…  
>- La nuit comme ça tout seul ? Reste ici mon garçon, tu ne dérange pas du tout, hein Levi. »<p>

Deux yeux bleus se fixèrent dans les orbes gris de l'historien qui ne flancha pas. Levi avait compris que son collègue savait. Il n'attendait qu'une preuve pour le dévoiler.

« Non. Tu peux faire tes devoirs ici Eren. »

Le garçon se précipita dans le bureau de son sauveur pour s'y réfugier de la tension qui se créait entre les deux adultes. Il avait très peur de l'issu de l'entrevue entre Levi et Erwin mais il avait juste à faire confiance à l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vois beaucoup de haine dans tes yeux, Levi.  
>- Pas plus que d'habitude.<br>- N'as-tu pas encore passé cette étape ? Tu n'es plus un adolescent fraichement arrivé dans le monde adulte, désillusionné de tout et complétement perdu. Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu aurais trouvé ta raison de t'accrocher. »

Eren crispa ses poings sur le bureau où il s'était installé. La porte entrouverte le laissait tout entendre, et les paroles d'Erwin semblaient atteindre son cœur comme une lame glacée. Que cherchait-il à prouver ? Qu'il le connaissait par cœur et qu'Eren avait tort de s'attacher à lui ?

« Tout a changé Erwin. Ça fait trois ans, j'ai eu le temps de murir.  
>- As-tu vraiment muri, Levi. Ou est-ce que tu n'es pas encore dans le passage difficile qui te pousse à tenter diverses expériences ? »<p>

Levi fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Eren sentait les larmes lui monter. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une technique de déstabilisation mais au fond de lui il avait l'impression que ses mots avaient une part de vérité.

« Tu m'as aidé quand ça n'allait pas. Et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Mais maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi.  
>- Je veux juste t'éviter de nouvelles erreurs.<br>- L'intention est plaisante, mais je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un sur mon dos. Tu n'es pas ma mère Erwin, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire.  
>- Apparemment non. »<p>

Eren sentait son cœur se déchirer au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la discussion. Erwin savait pour eux deux, il cherchait uniquement à le prendre au piège pour lui faire tout révéler. Mais les paroles qu'il utilisait étaient trop dur à entendre. L'adolescent se sentait comme déchiré entre deux vérités.

« Ecoute Erwin, cette discussion ne mène à rien. Soit tu parles clairement, soit je vais te demander de partir parce que j'ai encore du boulot à faire. »

Le blond soupira et se leva de sa chaise. Son regard s'était durci.

« J'avais juste un mot à te faire passer. Souviens-toi que tu ne peux pas me cacher grand-chose, Levi. Je veux juste t'aider. »

Sans plus de considérations, Erwin prit la porte de l'appartement, laissant un Levi perdu et énervé. Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Eren se précipita dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de Levi.

« Alors tu vas tout lui dire ?  
>- Je… Pourquoi je lui dirais tout ?<br>- Parce que tu vis toujours dans le passé… Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut… Je ne suis… Qu'une expérience. »

Levi s'apprêta à soupirer lorsqu'il vit les larmes couler sur les joues du plus jeune. Il se leva et tenta de prendre son amant dans les bras mais il esquiva. L'historien fronça les sourcils et essayait de calmer le feu de haine qui se propageait en lui. Erwin avait clairement réussi son coup.

« Eren… tout ça fait partie de mon passé et, malgré ce que dit Erwin, j'ai tiré un trait dessus.  
>- Mais il te connait vraiment et… Je ne sais plus quoi penser…<br>- Il veut tout faire pour nous déstabiliser ! Il sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous et il fera tout pour que ça s'arrête. C'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. En jouant avec les émotions. Mais je te jure que tu n'es pas une expérience. Tout ce qu'il a dit sur moi n'était que le passé. J'ai changé et je t'ai rencontré. Je t'aime Eren, ne pense jamais le contraire ou que je t'ai menti. »

Le concerné se mit à trembler et fondit en larmes, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Son corps fut pris de grands soubresauts et Levi le prit dans ses bras. Il le sera fort et lui chuchota des mots apaisants tout en caressant ses cheveux. Ça devenait bien trop dur pour le garçon mais l'historien ne pouvait penser une seconde à se séparer de lui. Ils étaient maintenant bien trop attachés l'un à l'autre pour mettre un terme à ce qu'ils vivaient et reprendre une vie comme avant. Levi devait absolument agir, mais comment ?

Erwin poussa un profond soupire. Il se redressa de la porte où il s'était adossé et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre. Une fois sortie de l'immeuble où habitait Levi, il entra directement dans sa voiture et composa un numéro.

« C'est Erwin. Oui. J'ai tout entendu. Je ne sais pas encore… Il ne faudrait pas que ça détruise le gamin… Je sais ! Mais ce n'est plus que une question d'éthique maintenant… Ces deux-là sont très amoureux. Oui je trouverais quelque chose. Au revoir. »

Le blond raccrocha et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant une nouvelle fois. La situation dans laquelle s'était mis le professeur d'histoire était plus que délicate. Mais Levi était avant tout son ami et il ferait en sorte d'arranger les choses sans qu'il y perde trop de plumes… Lui aussi allait devoir agir. Les choses promettaient d'être intense…

* * *

><p>Alors le Erwin, pas si méchant hein ?<p>

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre.

Au prochain chapitre, Eren et Levi auront un bon moment de détente en amoureux !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	11. Cette pause bien méritée

Yoo !

Me revoilà avec ce chapitre 10, tout beau, tout mignon pour notre petit couple en or.

Je leur donne ce petit moment de paix avant le retour de la tempête, mais je ne compte pas les tuer ne vous en faites pas ;)

boadicee : Oui c'est un petit vilain x) mais je ne compte pas le faire trop trop méchant. Ah ça me fait plaisir alors, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant !

Twinzy : Merci beaucoup ! Erwin a encore son rôle à jouer et Levi des choses à dévoiler ) merci de continuer à lire ma fiction, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

P'tite Lilith : C'est une petite situation drôle et coquine, ça m'a assez plu de l'écrire x) Oui Erwin n'est pas si méchant que ça tu verras.  
>Haha et bien ça ne me dérange pas, tu ne dis que du positif alors j'apprécie toujours autant, merci !<p>

Tatakae : Haha décidément ce pauvre Erwin a vraiment une mauvaise réputation x) Oh merci beaucoup ** !

Rating : **M**

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient et l'année suivait son cours, plus au moins paisible. Eren et Levi se voyaient toujours en cachette profitaient au maximum de l'un et de l'autre. Le professeur d'histoire parlait souvent avec ses collègues pour trouver un moyen d'évincer Erwin et ce dernier cherchait la meilleure façon d'aborder le sujet avec son ami pour que les choses se passent sans trop dégât. Le mois de février touchait à sa fin et les élèves continuaient de travailler dur. La semaine de vacance arrivait, et tous étaient heureux de cette perspective. La plupart partait au ski pour profiter de la neige. Eren se trouvait dans la cafétéria avec ses deux meilleurs amis en pleine discussion.<p>

« Du coup vous restez ici pour les vacances ? demanda le brun.  
>- Oui, acquiesça Armin qui souriait doucement, et toi, ton père viendra ?<br>- Je ne sais pas encore… Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que je resterai avec Le… avec Mr Ackerman.  
>- Tu es très proche de lui hein ? »<p>

Eren tourna la tête vers Mikasa. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Elle paraissait juste apaisée.

« Je suis contente s'il t'aide à aller mieux. Sous ses airs de despote maniaque c'est un homme gentil finalement. »

Le brun rougit légèrement en se grattant la nuque. Il était de plus en plus dur de mentir à ses amis.

« Ou-Oui… Il est vraiment très gentil…  
>- Tu continues de voir le psychologue ? S'enquit le petit blond.<br>- Toujours. Les séances sont plus espacées qu'au début et je sens que je progresse.  
>- C'est super alors ! J'espère de tout cœur que tu t'en sortiras. Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler quand tu veux. »<p>

Eren sourit. Il avait beaucoup de chance, mine de rien. Il avait deux meilleurs amis géniaux et un petit ami parfait. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : passer cette année-là et la prochaine et pouvoir vivre librement avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il soupira, en même temps que la sonnerie retentissait. Il se leva avec ses deux amis et ils se dirigèrent en cours, les derniers avant les vacances.

* * *

><p>« Alors, content d'être en vacances ?<br>- Ça veut surtout dire que je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi ! »

Levi sourit et embrassa tendrement son amant qui s'accrocha à sa nuque.

« J'ai commandé chinois. Tu as faim ? »

Le lycéen hocha la tête et se dirigea avec l'historien dans la cuisine pour mettre la table. Les deux amoureux avaient décidés de passer la semaine de vacances dans la maison d'Eren, son père n'ayant pas montré signe de retour. Ils mangèrent tranquillement en parlant de tout et de rien et se mirent d'accord de se coucher tôt ce soir pour être en forme pour les vacances.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent lança le sujet de leurs projets de vacances lors du petit déjeuner.

« Et bien je me disais qu'avec toute la pression des cours, toi qui travaille beaucoup, plus la question d'Erwin qui nous irrite beaucoup tous les deux, je pensais qu'on pourrait partir quelques jours.  
>- Tu… Tu veux dire… Partir en vacances tous les deux… Comme un couple ?<br>- C'est un peu ce qu'on est non ? »

Le sourire béat et les joues légèrement rougit d'Eren firent sourire le professeur. Il le trouvait tellement mignon… Et était si fier qu'il soit le sien ! Le plus jeune termina son petit déjeuner sur les genoux de l'historien qui préfèrent le « manger » lui. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée au choix de leur destination de vacances.

« Je te préviens tout de suite, lança Levi, pas de ski ou de destination au soleil. Tout le monde y va pendant les vacances d'hiver. On croisera forcément du monde.  
>- Alors il faudrait trouver un endroit où on sera tranquille… Avec un beau paysage ! Oh Levi je suis tellement impatient de pouvoir partager des vacances avec toi… ! »<p>

En effet, pour Eren c'était très important. Cela signifiait que l'homme qu'il aimait souhaitait se couper du reste du monde pour ne rester qu'avec lui… Et le lycéen voulait en profiter à fond. L'historien s'était mis à réfléchir et son visage s'illumina soudainement.

« Je sais ! Ça ne sera pas facile, mais je pense pouvoir y arriver…  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est !?<br>- Haha, surprise ! Tu verras. »

L'adolescent fit légèrement la moue mais fut quand même heureux que son amant est trouvé si vite quelque chose.

« Quand tu dis que ça ne sera pas facile… Je ne veux pas te forcer dans quelque chose de compliqué non plus !  
>- Ne t'inquiète pas Eren. Pour toi rien ne doit être compliqué. »<p>

Le plus jeune rougit et se laissa aller dans les bras de Levi qui l'embrassa sur le front et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Levi passa le reste de la journée au téléphone, enfermé dans la salle à manger. Le lycéen était plongé dans un documentaire historique, caressant et jouant de temps en temps avec son chat. Il ne releva la tête que lorsque le professeur revint dans le salon, l'air fatigué. Il arborait cependant un sourire qui n'envisageait que du bon.

« Alors !? S'impatienta Eren.  
>- Alors… Alors prépare tes valises, on part demain. »<p>

Le brun faillit sauter de joie et se précipita dans les bras de son amant qui le serra en rigolant. Il l'embrassa en le remerciant, répétant encore et encore qu'il était le meilleur. Un miaulement les tira de leur étreinte et ils tournèrent la tête vers la petite boule de poil noir qui s'approchait d'eux.

« Mais que va-t-on faire de Neige ? »

Comme tout à l'heure, Levi réfléchit rapidement. Il trouva presque de suite une solution.

« Petra pourra s'en charger. Elle adore les animaux. »

Eren enfouit son visage dans le cou du plus âgé qui sourit. Il leva la tête pour l'embrasser se disant que, décidément, c'était bien chiant d'être petit.

* * *

><p>Eren mit le dernier pull dans la valise et la referma, l'air satisfait.<p>

« C'est bon tu as pris tout ce qu'il fallait ?  
>- D'après ce que tu m'as dit oui, ça devrait être bon ! »<p>

Levi caressa tendrement les cheveux de son amant et prit sa valise pour la descendre et la mettre dans la voiture. Une fois les affaires chargées, le professeur et son élève montèrent dans le véhicule et passèrent rapidement chez Petra pour déposer le chat. Cette dernière fut ravi de pouvoir aider les deux amants et promis de bien s'en occuper, ainsi que de s'occuper d'Erwin si jamais il entrait en action pendant les vacances.

Une fois tous les préparatifs terminés, l'historien alluma le contact et posa les yeux sur Eren qui souriait comme un gamin le matin de noël.

« Je t'aime… souffla-t-il »

Le jeune garçon, qui avait entendu, tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit joyeusement.

« Je t'aime aussi Levi. Merci pour tout !  
>- Tu pourras me remercier une fois qu'on sera à bon port.<br>- Je sais… Mais je voulais aussi dire, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis le début. Jamais je n'aurais pu t'en sortir sans toi. »

Les paroles sincères du brun touchèrent le plus âgé qui se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement une dernière fois avant de démarrer la voiture. Il prit la direction de leur destination de vacances et ils roulèrent longtemps, ne faisant des pauses que lorsque l'un des deux avaient une envie trop pressante ou avaient besoin de se dégourdir les jambes. Eren remarqua rapidement qu'ils quittaient la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne, jusqu'à atteindre les grandes forêts du nord. Levi n'avait toujours rien dit sur la destination, le lycéen avait donc bien hâte de la découvrir.

Après quelques heures de route, les amants arrivèrent enfin là où il passerait leur semaine de vacance. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà une heure et on pouvait très bien apercevoir les étoiles. L'historien s'était arrêté dans une petite clairière pas très loin de la route mais bien loin des villes et de toute le reste. Au milieu se trouvait un chalet, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre, mais tout aussi accueillant. A peine sortit de la voiture, Eren courut le long de la clairière vers le chalet, bouche bée et des étoiles pleins les yeux. Il se retourna vers Levi qui marchait vers lui.

« C'est… C'est ici ?  
>- Où veux-tu que ce soit… Je ne nous ai pas fait venir jusqu'ici pour dormir à la belle étoile. Quoi qu'on pourrait… Mais pas par ce temps. »<p>

Le brun sauta littéralement sur son sauveur qui faillit tomber. Il rigola en serrant le plus jeune dans les bras qui avait enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Oh merci Levi… Merci, merci, merci, merci !  
>- De rien gamin… Mais remercie-moi quand le séjour sera fini. »<p>

Eren reposa ses pieds sur le sol et se dégagea juste assez du professeur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ne parles pas déjà de la fin du séjour. Cet endroit est tout bonnement magique ! »

Levi secoua la tête en souriant et passa les clés au lycéen qui se précipita vers le chalet pour y entrer. L'intérieur était cosi : une petite entrée pour enlever les chaussures et accrocher les manteaux un salon à droit avec une table pour manger, un coin plus confortable avec un canapé et un fauteuil ainsi qu'une cheminé une cuisine sur la gauche bien équipée et un escalier qui menait à l'étage où se trouvait une salle de bain avec une gigantesque baignoire et une chambre sobrement décoré. Tout en aidant son amant à déposer les valises et les affaires, le jeune garçon examinait tout.

« Mais où est-ce que tu as pu trouver une telle merveille ? Ça a du te coucher super cher !  
>- Tu le sauras au moment venu. Et ça ne m'a couté rien du tout, ne pense pas à ça. »<p>

Les deux amants déballèrent leurs affaires et se firent rapidement à manger avant de se poser dans le salon où Levi avait préparé un bon feu. Assis confortablement sur le canapé, l'historien caressait son protégé allongé près de lui. Le plus âgé regardait le feu, l'air fatigué mais apaisé. L'autre avait les yeux fermés, profitant des caresses que son homme. Le plus jeune brisa le premier le silence uniquement perturbé par le crépitement du feu.

« Levi… »

L'interpellé grogna pour signaler qu'il avait entendu.

« Comment tu as fait pour avoir ce chalet ? »

Levi baissa la tête vers l'adolescent qui avait ouvert les yeux. Il soupira, autant être franc avec lui.

« Il appartient à Farlan. Mais avant que tu te fasses des idées où je ne sais quoi, on n'y est jamais allé ensemble. Je sais juste qu'elle est là et c'est tout.  
>- Comment ça tu sais juste qu'elle est là et c'est tout ? »<p>

Le lycéen s'était brusquement redressé. Le professeur prit ses mains pour tenter de le calmer, ne souhaitant absolument pas causer une crise.

« C'était la première fois où j'avais fugué de chez mes parents. Je n'avais même pas envie de voir Farlan. Alors il m'a filé l'adresse et un plan pour ce chalet qui appartient à sa famille. J'ai pris ma moto et j'ai filé ici. Jusqu'à ce que ça se finisse entre nous j'y allais toujours quand ça n'allait pas.  
>- Et comment ça se fait que Farlan ne t'y est jamais rejoint ?<br>- Il comprenait certainement que je voulais y être seul. Même ses parents n'y allaient jamais alors c'est pour dire. Enfin… Il a surtout été un très bon ami. Mais c'est la première fois que je viens ici avec quelqu'un. Et je suis super heureux que ça soit avec toi. Je me suis toujours senti bien ici. Loin de tout et la possibilité d'être tranquille dans mon cocon. C'est pour ça que lorsque tu m'as dit ce que tu voulais, j'ai tout de suite pensé à ici. »

La sincérité qu'Eren pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amant le fit rougir. Il se sentait bête d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'était vraiment ce qui le retenait le plus dans sa maladie. L'historien perçut son malaise et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir demandé, Eren… Tu étais en droit de savoir… Mais tu vois qu'il n'y a rien de quoi tu puisses t'inquiéter.  
>- Oui… Mais juste, comment as-tu fait pour avoir le chalet cette semaine ? Je croyais que tu ne parlais plus à Farlan depuis trois ans.<br>- A ton avis, qui s'occupe du chalet tout ce temps où les propriétaires ne sont pas là ? J'ai passé ma journée hier à parler au gardien et à attendre les négociations. Mais il me connaît assez bien, je suis passé prioritaire.  
>- Je t'aime Levi… »<p>

L'intéressé sourit et embrassa son protégé sur le front. Il avait été sincère, comme toujours concernant Eren, et lui avait évité une crise. Il voulait passer les meilleures vacances avec le jeune garçon et lui faire tout oublier. Cette semaine, il n'y aurait qu'eux deux, la tranquillité et le bonheur.

* * *

><p>« On est arrivés. »<p>

Eren se hissa près de son amant et contempla le paysage qui se dessinait devant ses yeux, ébahi. Après plus de deux heures de marche, les deux garçons étaient arrivés là où Levi voulait les mener. Un pic rocheux dans la montagne derrière le chalet où il se trouvait et qui donnait sur toute la vallée environnante. De là, ils pouvaient voir l'immense forêt et même la campagne au loin. Le lycéen regardait tout ce qu'il pouvait, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire de gamin heureux sur le visage. L'historien sourit lui aussi tendrement et glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son amant.

« Viens, on va s'installer par là-bas pour manger un peu. »

Il le tira légèrement et ils allèrent s'installer sur une plaque rocheuse plus stable d'où ils avaient encore une magnifique vue. Les yeux toujours rivés sur le paysage, Eren tournait à peine la tête pour prendre ce que lui tendait le plus âgé. Celui-ci s'en amusa et vint lui donner un petit baiser.

« Ça te plait, à ce que je vois.  
>- Oh oui ! C'est magnifique je… Merci Levi ! »<p>

Le brun daigna enfin tourner la tête pour regarder son sauveur dans les yeux. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser que le professeur lui rendit. Leurs lèvres se pressèrent avec avidité, se délectant du corps de l'autre. Levi rompit le contact et présenta un sandwich qu'il avait fait à son amant.

« Mange, on a encore le retour après. »

Eren acquiesça et mangea avec appétit, jetant souvent des coups d'œil vers la vallée et la forêt. Ils restèrent une petite heure après avoir mangé, dans les bras l'un de l'autres et savourant cet instant magique et apaisant. Rien ne pouvait briser ce moment de paix et de bonheur silencieux qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Là, comme ça, pas même leur relation interdite et les interrogations d'Erwin ne purent les distraire. Ils finirent par se relever, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant de reprendre le chemin.

Ils en eurent encore pour deux heures de route avant de rentrer au chalet. Levi alluma un bon feu pour chauffer l'habitation pendant que l'adolescent filait à la douche. Quelques minutes après être rentré dans le bain, il entendit la porte coulissée et sentit son amant se glisser derrière lui dans l'eau chaude. Il positionna ses jambes de part et d'autre d'Eren et l'attira à lui, collant son dos à son torse. Ils fermèrent les yeux, retrouvant la même sérénité que lorsqu'ils étaient sur la corniche.

« J'aimerai tellement que ces vacances ne se finissent jamais…  
>- Je te promets que ce ne seront pas les dernières… Je ferai changer les choses. »<p>

Eren sentit le cœur de son amant battre à toute vitesse et il tourna légèrement le visage, suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime Levi… Et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.  
>- De rien gamin, sourit le concerné, je le fais parce que je t'aime aussi, et que tu mérites d'être heureux. »<p>

Leurs lèvres se joignirent et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, leur langue rejoignant rapidement la partie. Tout en dévorant les lèvres de son protégé, Levi glissa sa main sur son ventre pour atterrir sur le membre légèrement dressé de son amant. Il rigola dans le baiser que le plus jeune cassa, se détournant en rougissant.

« J'arrive toujours à te mettre dans des états comme ça pour un rien… Ton corps réagit très bien à ma présence, ça me flatte. »

Il rigola encore une fois devant la petite moue d'Eren et empoigna son sexe pour y appliquer un lent va et vient. L'intéressé hoqueta mais se laissa faire, cambrant son corps et reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'historien. Ce dernier, sentant le plus jeune durcir, augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements et soutira les premiers gémissements à son amant.

« Levi… Le-Levi… Mmh… aaah… »

L'interpellé accéléra, sentant le lycéen s'agiter et trembler dans l'eau. Lui-même se sentait durcir et décida de donner un petit cadeau à son protégé.

« On va continuer tout ça dans le salon, tu me donnes trop envie… »

L'adolescent rougit mais, habitué à ce genre de phrase et de provocation, sortit rapidement du bain, se sécha à peine et se rendit dans le salon suivit de Levi. Celui-ci, bel et bien en érection, poussa légèrement son amant sur le canapé avant de monter sur lui, un sourire de prédateur accroché au visage. Il se pencha vers le bassin de son amant qu'il embrassa, léchant les cuisses et mordillant l'aine du plus jeune qui gémissait légèrement et s'agitait sous les caresses et baisers de l'autre.

Levi se redressa subitement, empoignant l'érection bien entamé du plus jeune qui hoqueta de surprise. Il se lécha les lèvres, fixant ses yeux impassibles dans ceux perdus d'Eren.

« Eren… Dis-moi, de quoi as-tu envie ? »

Le concerné rougit avec force et balbutia quelques mots. L'adulte rigola et se pencha sur l'oreille de son amant qu'il mordilla.

« Allez dis-moi… Sinon je ne saurais pas quoi te faire… »

Eren maudit l'homme qui lui donnait autant de plaisir. Quand il s'y mettait, il était vraiment infernal. Détournant les yeux, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche.

« J'aimerai… chuchota-t-il…que… la suce…  
>- Mmh ? Pardonne-moi Eren, je n'ai pas bien entendu. »<p>

Levi pompa rapidement le sexe dur du plus jeune qui gémit mais s'arrêta tout de suite après.

« Tu peux répéter plus fort ? »

Le souffle coupé et les joues rouges de gêne et d'excitation, le brun ferma les yeux.

« J'aimerai que tu me suces !  
>- C'est mieux comme ça… Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?<br>- S'il te plait… S'il te plait Levi… »

L'interpellé sourit de toutes ses dents et, sans prévenir, fondit sur le membre de son amant qu'il engloutit d'un coup. Eren se cambra et poussa un cri de surprise mêlé au plaisir. Ses mains allèrent se perdre dans les cheveux du plus âgé alors qu'il commençait ses mouvements. Sa langue parcourait le sexe en même temps qu'il faisait jouer de ses dents. Il leva ses yeux pour se délecter du visage perdu dans le plaisir de son amant. Eren baissa les siens et rougit de plus belle. Le fantasme ambulant de toute sa vie d'adolescent était en train de le sucer, de la façon la plus indécente et provocante qui soit. Ses yeux suivaient le mouvement de sa bouche et il se sentait de plus en plus venir.

Il suça son protégé pendant quelques minutes, serrant de temps en temps la base du sexe pour ne pas qu'il jouisse trop vite. Après quelques frustrations et, ne pouvant plus tenir, Eren supplia son amant qui eut un sourire victorieux.

« Le-Levi… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi… Haaan… S'il te plait… Aaah ! »

Levi s'était redressé et avait empoigné le sexe du plus jeune qui éjacula dans la main de son amant en se cambrant. Il poussa un cri de pur plaisir, appelant son homme. Ce dernier sourit et lécha sa main tout en regardant son protégé qui rougit à cette vision. Le plus âgé glissa une nouvelle fois sa main vers son entrejambe pour stimuler le sexe qui se remettait de son orgasme. Eren tendit ses bras et l'historien prit ses mains avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Leurs sexes se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et le plus jeune gémit dans le baiser.

Levi descendit ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de son amant, continuant ses baiser dans le cou, jusqu'au premier téton qu'il lécha. Il laissa les mains d'Eren sur sa nuque et vint titiller l'autre téton de l'une des siennes. Il mordilla le téton, puis passa à l'autre bout de chair rougis. La chaleur de la pièce était maintenant emplis des gémissements et soupirs de plaisir du brun qui se cambrait contre le corps tout aussi chaud de son amant.

De plus en plus excité et envieux de ce corps offert sous lui, l'historien accéléra la cadence et présenta deux doigts au plus jeune qui les lécha sensuellement, faisant grossir encore l'érection de Levi qui suivait toute la scène. Une fois bien humidifiés, il les glissa vers l'intimité d'Eren et en entra rapidement un pour habituer le brun. Ce dernier ondula son bassin et glissa lui-même sa main vers le membre dressé de son amant pour le masturber. Le professeur ajouta un deuxième doigt et fit des vas et vient et mouvements de ciseaux dans l'antre d'Eren.

« Mmh… Han Levi… Plus… J'en veux plus ! »

L'interpellé n'attendit pas plus et retira ses doigts avant de positionner son sexe devant l'intimité de son amant.

« Eren… »

Il le pénétra doucement, savourant la sensation de pression sur son membre. Eren étant grandement habitué maintenant, Levi entama de suite de puissants vas et vient. L'un soupirait d'aise en tenant l'autre dans ses bras, l'autre gémissait et criait de plaisir à chaque coups sur son point sensible alors qu'il griffait le dos de son amant en se cambrant. Eren gémissait le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait à chaque coup de rein, chaque coup de butoir qui atteignait le point sensible qui lui faisait perdre pied. Levi était lui aussi au bord de l'orgasme, la pression des chairs de son amant sur son sexe le rendant fou. Sur la dernière ligne droite, il empoigna le membre d'Eren pour le masturber. Ils gémirent à l'unisson et atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme délivreur.

Levi reprit doucement son souffle avant de se retirer de son amant et s'allongea près de lui.

« Tu me fais vraiment faire du sport toi…  
>- Je n'y suis pour rien… Nos corps réagissent l'un à l'autre, tu l'as dit toi-même. »<p>

Le professeur sourit et embrassa le brun. Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser en se blottissant dans ses bras.

« Tu veux aller dormir en haut ?  
>- Non c'est bon… Je suis bien ici, il fait bon… »<p>

Avant de pouvoir rajouter quoi que ce soit, le lycéen fut emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Levi sourit et caressa ses cheveux avant de prendre les couvertures du canapé et les couvrir avec. Il ne mit pas plus de temps à rejoindre son amant dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>La semaine se déroula sans encombre. Levi et Eren marchaient silencieusement dans la forêt et la montagne, profitaient de la vue et surtout de la pause et du petit coin de paradis qui s'offraient à eux. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et vint le moment de retourner chez soi. Après un long trajet en voiture pendant lequel Eren dormit tout du long, ils arrivèrent le dimanche chez le jeune adolescent.<p>

« Je veux bien te laisser un peu de temps pour te reposer et te laisser reprendre de cette semaine vacances, mais va falloir que tu bosses quand même. »

Eren grogna mais réussit à décrocher un baiser de son amant avant de filer sous la douche. Le professeur soupira et sourit en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Cette semaine avait été magique, mais qui savait ce qui allait l'attendre à la rentrée ? Après tout, Erwin n'était pas encore passé à l'attaque mais il se doutait d'un plan que le grand blond devait préparer. Sa réflexion n'alla pas plus loin et il regarda son protégé arriver avec ses affaires de cours dans le salon, lui faisant un grand sourire et prêt à travailler.

« T'oublieras pas d'aller chercher Neige hein ? »

Il sourit de plus belle et acquiesça à la demande de son gamin. Décidemment, il était hors de question qu'on lui enlève ce garçon.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaa !<p>

Vous voyez, je ne leur donne pas que du soucis à ces pauvres amoureux.

Mais tout ça est de courte durée Mouahaha !

Prochain chapitre : des complications, mais aussi de la fiesta !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	12. Et ça repart !

Ohayo !

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture de ce chapitre, je tenais à vous dire que c'était la première fois que j'allais aussi loin dans une fiction ! (je n'avais jamais dépassée 10 chapitre x). Je vous remercie donc de continuer à me suivre et d'aimer ce que je fait, merci de tout cœur !

Tatakae : Hahaha merci beaucoup ! Moi-même étant une psychopathe, et toutes mes amies fans de yaoi l'étant aussi je comprends tout à fait ! x) je crois d'ailleurs que c'est l'un des traits particulier d'une fan de yaoi :')

Au menu pour ce chapitre, essayer de trouver des solutions tout en fêtant l'anniversaire de son amant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La reprise des cours c'était assez bien déroulé. Même si Eren avait du mal à s'y remettre après la fabuleuse semaine de vacances que son amant lui avait offert, il continuait de bien travailler. Levi aussi, de son côté, travaillait d'arrachepied. Mais pas spécialement pour son travail. En effet, l'historien voulait faire bouger les choses et améliorer leur situation. Et il n'y avait pas des milliers de solutions.<p>

Mais les deux amants n'étaient pas les seuls à devoir se concentrer sur certains objectifs. Depuis près d'un mois, Erwin réfléchissait encore et encore sur la façon de parler à son ami de sa relation avec son élève. Mineur, qui plus était. Assis à son bureau de travail, les coudes sur le meuble et la tête dans les mains, le directeur ruminait. Certes, il devait faire quelque chose pour cette situation inacceptable, mais Levi était aussi son ami. Et il semblait avoir de réel sentiment pour le lycéen. Et en plus de cela, ça le rendait plus doux et aimable. Non vraiment, ça n'arrangeait en rien le grand blond de devoir les séparer.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire d'en venir là ? »

Il se souvenait encore de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'inspecteur Darius Zackly qui avait demandé à ce que la relation se termine sur le champ.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire de répondre à votre question ? Vous êtes un homme compétent, Erwin, et vous pouvez être fier de votre école. Le professeur Ackerman est aussi un très bon élément. Il a beaucoup de talent. Il serait dommage pour lui de perdre son travail et de se voir refuser les prochains pour une affaire comme celle-ci. »

Erwin avait baissé la tête en soupirant. Que pouvait-il faire contre l'inspecteur ? Lui désobéir causerait non seulement un gros problème pour Levi, mais pour lui aussi. Et le jeune Eren alors ?

« Le petit est bipolaire… Laissez-moi du temps pour trouver une solution pour que tout aille bien pour lui. Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'éthique. Même si cela semble vous échapper, vous ne pouvez pas tourner le dos à la situation d'Eren Jaëger… Si tout venait à s'arrêter brutalement il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas. Et je tiens au bien être de mes élèves.  
>- Je vous comprends, Erwin. Seulement vous devez comprendre qu'une relation entre un professeur et son élève mineur ne peut tout simplement pas durer. »<p>

Le directeur n'avait rien pu rajouter. Le choix était tout donné : soit il choisissait de protéger l'amour et la santé mental des deux amants, dans ce cas-là Levi perdrait son travail et n'en retrouverait probablement pas de sitôt, soit il agissait contre cette situation et alors causerait du beaucoup trouble et menacerait de faire sombrer le plus jeune une bonne fois pour toute. Alors s'offrait à lui un dernier choix assez rédhibitoire : en parler à Levi. Tout lui raconter et lui poser l'ultimatum que lui avait fait l'inspecteur. Même s'il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là, connaissant le caractère de son ami, c'était quand même l'option la moins désagréable qu'il avait pour le moment.

Il avait donc insisté pour voir Levi, et ce dernier avait fini par accepter de passer chez lui. L'historien était plutôt tendu, vu la tournure des évènements la dernière fois que le blond était venu chez lui. Celui-ci avait préparé du thé et l'invita à s'asseoir à table pour parler de ce que les deux savaient déjà.

« Je vais être clair tout de suite Erwin, je ne quitterai pas le gamin. Qu'importe ce que tu as à me dire.  
>- Alors je vais être clair aussi Levi. L'inspecteur sait tout, et il me pose un ultimatum. »<p>

Le professeur leva un regard noir et d'incompréhension sur le directeur qui ne silla pas.

« Et qui lui a raconté ? Sale enfoi-  
>- Levi écoute moi ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Un rapport lui avait été fait, signalant votre relation avec Eren. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'affirmer, la source étant sûr, je ne pouvais que perdre mon travail si je niais. »<p>

Levi baissa son regard sur sa tasse, les mains crispées dessus et le visage fermé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?  
>- Soit j'agissais pour vous séparer, ce que j'ai d'abord refusé de faire car j'ai pleinement conscience de l'importance et du sérieux de votre relation, soit il agissait. Dans les deux cas vous êtes tous les deux affectés.<br>- Mais si tu agis, Eren le sera moins n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Je vais être clair encore fois : soit tu te sépares d'Eren, soit tu démissionnes. »<p>

L'historien soupira. Il aimait vraiment son travail et ses collègues, et trouver du boulot dans l'enseignement était très dur en ce moment, même pour un calibre comme lui. Mais l'enseignement n'était pas sa seule option…

« Il t'a donné un délais ?  
>- Pas encore, mais j'imagine qu'il ne va pas tarder à revenir.<br>- Laisse-moi la fin de l'année.  
>- C'est trop long…<br>- Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, à trois moins des examens finaux ! Et puis, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Eren. »

Ce fut au tour d'Erwin de soupirer. Son ami le prenait par les sentiments, et il n'en était pas dénué.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Levi le remercia et il finit son thé avant de repartir retrouver Eren. Il ne lui dirait pas la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec le directeur. C'était une décision qu'il prendrait seul. Et le plus important était de s'occuper de l'anniversaire du plus jeune…

* * *

><p>La fin du mois de mars arrivait à grand pas et c'était bientôt l'anniversaire d'Eren. Ce dernier ne s'en occupait pas du tout, oubliant presque la date. Mais ses amis eux n'avaient rien oubliés du tout. Après concertation, c'était Mikasa qui était allé voir le professeur d'histoire qui s'occupait du brun pour savoir s'il était possible d'organiser une petite soirée pour les dix-sept ans d'Eren.<p>

« Tant que vous ne mettez rien en bazar, ça ira. »

Le groupe d'amis s'étaient de suite attelé à la préparation de la soirée. Levi les aidait de son côté, brouillant les pistes pour qu'Eren ne se doute de rien. Lui aussi prévoyait quelques petites choses pour son amant. Il avait même appris que le père du gamin passerait le vendredi pour voir son fils.

C'est donc sans vraiment y penser qu'Eren se leva tout naturellement le vendredi trente mars, jour de son anniversaire. Il se réveilla dans les bras de son amant, souriant tendrement de voir encore et encore l'homme qu'il aimait dans son lit. Celui-ci lui retourna son tendre sourire et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Bon anniversaire mon gamin…  
>- On est déjà le trente ?<br>- Oui. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier. »

L'adolescent rigola devant l'air faussement outré du plus âgé et l'embrassa. Levi répondit aux baiser et mordilla doucement ses lèvres, lui arrachant un frisson.

« Merci… murmura Eren, mais je suis plus vraiment un gamin, j'ai dix-sept ans maintenant…  
>- On verra ça quand tu auras dix-huit, petit homme. »<p>

Eren grogna et sauta sur son homme pour une petite bataille. Les deux amants rigolèrent et Levi le maîtrisa sans problème par des chatouilles. Il le bloqua sur le lit et l'embrassa pour le stopper.

« Tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui tu restes ici, il y a quelqu'un qui doit venir pour toi. Et ne t'en fais pas, je ferai en sorte que ton absence ne te coute rien. »

Le visage du jeune garçon se fendit d'un grand sourire et il se blottit dans les bras de son professeur.

« Merci Levi… Je t'aime !  
>- Je t'aime aussi gamin… Mais moi en revanche va pas falloir que je sois en retard. »<p>

Eren rigola en libérant son amant qui partit se préparer. Il se leva doucement du lit, prenant son temps avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il décrocha un dernier baiser de son amant avant que celui-ci ne parte et alla s'habiller pour la journée.

* * *

><p>« Papa ! »<p>

La porte d'entrée à peine fermé, Eren s'était jeté sur son père, heureux comme tout. Le voir revenir le jour de son anniversaire signifiait beaucoup, parce qu'il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il le ferait.

« Eren ! Joyeux anniversaire mon fils ! »

Le père étreignit son fils dans ses bras et lui sourit.

« Je suis content de te voir, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais venir.  
>- J'ai eu du mal à me libérer mais je devais bien ça à mon fils qui fête ses dix-sept ans ! »<p>

Eren sourit à son tour et les deux hommes s'installèrent dans le salon. Le plus vieux remarqua immédiatement la petite boule de poil dans le fauteuil.

« Oh il est là ! Comment va-t-il ?  
>- Très bien ! Je suis vraiment content de l'avoir, merci beaucoup papa. »<p>

Le concerné sourit et regarda son fils, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

« Comme tu as grandi… Carla serait tellement fière de toi, elle t'aurait aimé de tout son cœur.  
>- Je n'en doute pas… souffla le lycéen. »<p>

Ne souhaitant pas rendre la plus jeune triste le jour de son anniversaire, Grisah sortit le paquet qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion. Eren sourit et ouvrit rapidement le cadeau. C'était un livre assez ancien sur les plus vieux et grands secrets de l'histoire. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de sauter dans les bras de son père, heureux comme tout.

« Oh merci papa c'est super ! T'es génial !  
>- Haha. De rien Eren, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai pensé à toi, j'étais sûr qu'il allait te plaire ! »<p>

Eren regarda son livre avec attention, comme s'il tenait un grand trésor.

« Mais maintenant raconte-moi, comment ça se passe à l'école ? »

Heureux de pouvoir parler de ça avec son père, les deux passèrent la journée à parler de leurs occupations respectives et à rire. Eren était vraiment content. Le soir arriva vite et Grisha avait été prévenu par Levi de la soirée prévu par les amis d'Eren. Il ne s'éternisa donc pas et après de maintes étreintes, des remerciements et des promesses de revenir bientôt, le médecin repartit de la maison. Le jeune garçon était tout sourire et rangea précautionneusement son nouveau livre sur son bureau. Il n'avait cependant pas entendu le retour de Levi qui était monté jusque dans sa chambre et arriva par derrière pour l'enlacer. Il sursauta mais reconnut aussitôt l'étreinte apaisante de son amant.

« Il t'a offert ce livre ?  
>- Oui… Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu de ne pas être très présent mais maintenant c'est différent… Tu es là et je sais qu'il tient à moi. »<p>

L'historien le fit se retourner et leva le visage vers son protégé. Qu'il était beau. Et grand aussi. Il sourit et alla poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

« Couvre toi, je t'emmène manger dehors. »

Le grand sourire de l'adolescent fit bondir le cœur de Levi qui sortir de la maison avec Eren. Ils prirent la voiture et terminèrent dans un petit restaurant italien un peu en dehors de la ville.

« Ils ont une petite salle à l'étage où on sera tranquille. Et il y a très peu de gens à ma connaissance qui fréquente ce restaurant. »

Eren ne savait quoi dire tant il était heureux et éblouis de ce dîner en perspective. C'était la première fois depuis des années, depuis la mort de sa mère, qu'il allait au restaurant. Et avec l'homme qu'il aimait en plus !

On les amena à leur table, en effet bien à l'écart et réservé, une place qui convenait tout à fait aux deux amants. Levi dit au plus jeune de commander vraiment ce qu'il lui plaisait et le repas fut vite servis.

« Oh Levi je suis tellement heureux… C'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu !  
>- Ce n'est pas encore finit, sourit Levi tout en prenant son verre de vin. »<p>

Les deux amoureux passèrent le dîner à parler de tout et de rien, de leur journée. Petra et Hanji souhaitaient un bon anniversaire à l'adolescent et ce dernier en rougit, néanmoins toujours souriant. Pour le dessert, Levi commanda du champagne et une délicieuse pana cotta que les amants partagèrent.

« Merci Levi.  
>- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est ton anniversaire et je t'aime. »<p>

Eren sourit de plus belle mais dû attendre la fin du repas et de se retrouver dehors avec l'historien avant de pouvoir lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser. Levi serra ses bras autour de son corps fin et répondit avec force et passion au baiser.

« Je t'aime Levi. »

Le concerné sourit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux avant de monter en voiture avec Eren, direction la maison. La soirée ne faisait que commencer pour le plus jeune…

* * *

><p>« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »<p>

Le lycéen se figea sur la porte d'entrée, plus que surpris. Tous ses amis étaient là, de grands sourires aux lèvres et les bras levés vers des banderoles et des ballons multicolores. Il resta béat devant le salon et ce fut Levi qui dû le pousser pour le faire rentrer. Ses amis se jetèrent sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras et lui souhaiter tous individuellement un bon anniversaire. L'historien sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son protégé avant de sortir de la maison, la laissant aux adolescents pour la soirée.

« Allez viens ! On t'a trouvé un cadeau qui te plaira à coup sûr ! »

Il se laissa entraîner dans la chambre d'amis qui servait plus à une salle de jeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans vouloir se fermer, encore plus surpris de ce qu'il voyait au milieu de la pièce.

« Attendez les gars… Un babyfoot !? »

Fier d'eux, le groupe sourit au brun qui n'en croyait plus ses yeux.

« On l'a racheté à mon oncle qui n'en voulait plus, raconta Reiner, mais le fait est qu'il est en très bon état et super cool ! »

Eren passa bien une bonne vingtaine de minutes à remercier ses amis qui revinrent dans le salon. Ymir lança la musique et retentit d'un coup dans toute la maison et pratiquement tous se mirent à crier et danser. Eren était comblé, c'était réellement le meilleur anniversaire qu'il avait passé.

Il dansa, rigola, discuta et s'amusa avec ses amis toute la soirée. Jean avait réussi à faire du ponch et Mikasa et Christa avaient fait un très beau gâteau multicolore. Eren souffla ses bougies sous les applaudissements de ses amis et continua de s'amuser un long moment. C'était vers minuit, en pleine partie de babyfoot avec Jean, Reiner, Sacha et Connie que le cas de Jean vint naturellement.

« Je remarquais aussi que Jean n'allait pas très fort en ce moment.  
>- Je t'emmerde Reiner, je vais parfaitement bien.<br>- Ne dis pas le contraire tête de cheval, on voit tous qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ! »

Le concerné fit la moue, ce qui fit rire tout le monde présent dans la pièce.

« Et je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec Marco. »

Le regard noir que lança Jean à Eren informa les autres que le brun avait raison.

« En même temps, ça fait bien trois mois que vous vous tournez autour aussi, répliqua Sacha avant de sauter de joie de son but.  
>- Laissez-moi tranquille, vous me faites chier.<br>- Peut-être, mais en attendant t'as toujours pas franchit le pas.  
>- Y'a rien à franchir.<br>- Bien sûr que si ! Fais pas le malin Jean, Marco te plait et il n'est pas fermé, alors va le voir.  
>- Connie a raison mec. C'est le moment ! »<p>

Jean soupira. Mais pour qu'Eren ne l'appelle pas tête de cheval, il devait être sérieux. Après avoir lancé un nonchalant « vous me le payerez », il retourna dans le salon où il trouva son beau à discuter tranquillement avec les filles. Il s'approcha, le rouge aux joues, et le brun lui servit son plus beau sourire en le voyant arriver. Son cœur loupa un battement et il balbutia :

« Hé Marco je… Faudrait… J'aimerai qu'on parle un peu tu… Tu viens ? »

L'interpellé acquiesça et le suivit sous les petits chuchotements d'Ymir et Christa, toutes contentes. Ils sortirent dans le jardin et s'assirent sur les chaises de jardin que la lune éclairait. Un petit silence s'installa, Jean ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Tu vas bien Jean ? Tu as l'air nerveux… »

Le concerné sera fort ses yeux avant de les lever sur Marco qui le regardait gentiment. Non décidément, un garçon avec un air si gentil et tendre à son égard ne pouvait pas le remballer…

« Je… Tu sais, ça fais quelques mois que… Qu'on s'entend assez bien toi et moi…  
>- Oui je l'ai remarqué.<br>- Et tu dois aussi savoir que ce n'est pas un rapprochement involontaire.  
>- Je le sais aussi. »<p>

Jean beugua quelque peu. Il comprit au sourire du brun qu'il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il sourit à son tour et secoua la tête en rigolant. Il se pencha alors vers Marco qui se laissa faire et ils lièrent leurs lèvres doucement, posant d'abord un léger baiser. Il se recula et leurs regards se fixèrent, examinant la réaction de l'autre. Sans aucune autre parole, Marco et Jean se retrouvèrent pour un autre baiser, plus langoureux. Jean passa sa main sur la nuque et dans les cheveux de son nouvel amant et ce dernier accrocha ses mains à ses épaules. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, ne cherchant que le contact de l'autre. Il ne se doutait pas encore du grabuge qu'ils causaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Ils s'embrassent ! Ça y'est ils s'embrassent ! »

Des cris de joies et applaudissement retentirent, les jeunes préférant se lâcher maintenant plutôt que de les embêter après. La soirée continua donc, tous heureux de pouvoir passer du temps hors des cours pour s'amuser. Vers 2h du matin, chacun commença à repartir chez les uns et les autres, Levi les ayant prévenu de libérer la maison après cette heure. Sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, les amis d'Eren partirent de chez le lycéen qui les remercia encore, leur faisant de grands signes alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans la rue. Tout souriant, il se retourna et fut ravi de voir que la maison n'avait pas été mise trop en désordre. Cela plairait à son amant. En parlant de loup, le concerné venait de refermer la porte d'entrée lorsqu'Eren se jeta sur lui.

« Oh merci merci merci merci !  
>- Je vois que ça c'est bien passé…<br>- Oui ! Et puis tu as vu, on n'a pas fait trop de saleté ! »

Levi fixa le salon quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur son protégé.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment. Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau. On monte ? »

Eren secoua la tête pour acquiescer et les deux amants montèrent dans la chambre du garçon. Ce dernier s'assit sur son lit, tout excité du cadeau de l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup en soi, mais je trouvais ça important pour toi… »

Levi se retourna, un grand paquet dans les mains. L'adolescent le pris avec une extrême précaution et défit doucement le papier. Il allait de surprise en surprise aujourd'hui, mais celle-là était de loin la meilleure. Des petits cadres photos, assemblés pour créer un ensemble, dont la moitié remplis par des photos d'Eren petit avec sa mère et son père où datant de moins loin avec ses amis. Le jeune garçon leva des yeux brillants sur son amant qui lui sourit tendrement en caressant sa joue. Eren ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit et il posa le cadeau sur le lit pour se blottir dans les bras de Levi qui le serra contre lui.

« Je n'ai pas remplis tous les cadres. Comme ça tu pourras rajouter des photos de nous plus tard… »

Eren se redressa pour embrasser fougueusement l'historien. Ce dernier sourit dans le baiser et lui répondit en passant sa main sur les hanches du plus jeune.

« Attends ! »

Le brun se leva subitement et alla poser les cadres sur son bureau, pour les mettre en sureté. Levi sourit de cette initiative et reçut la tornade nommée Eren qui le fit basculer sur le lit. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, partageant toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

« Je… Je ne veux pas de sexe ce soir… Juste… Je t'aime Levi…  
>- Je t'aime gamin. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. »<p>

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, happant avec délice les lèvres de l'autre. Eren se redressa et se mit en caleçon suivit de Levi et ils s'installèrent sous la couette, le plus jeune posant sa tête sur le torse de l'historien qui caressait ses cheveux.

« Merci Levi… Merci pour tout ! »

Le nommé embrassa le crâne de son protégé et éteignit la lumière, les plongeant un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée.

« De rien Eren. »

Celui-ci s'endormit peu à peu, le sourire aux lèvres et heureux de l'un des plus belles journées qu'il avait passé avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux et à son cœur. Le professeur d'histoire s'endormit à son tour, se promettant de trouver un moyen de garder ce petit bout d'homme pour toujours et de continuer à le rendre heureux.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu au même titre que les autres, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! :)

Prochain chapitre : petit retour sur le trouble d'Eren et une petite surprise d'ordre lemonesque qui vous plaire j'espère.

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	13. Du changement, un peu de changement

Bonjour/soir tout le monde !

Me revoilà (après deux semaines et je m'en excuse) avec le 12ème chapitre. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment et cette fiction me sort un peu de la tête mais je tiens absolument à m'y remettre ! Donc bon, je suis désolée de mettre plus de temps que d'habitude mais je pense que vous savez aussi qu'il y a certaines périodes moins propice à l'inspiration (surtout quand il pleut, qu'il fait froid et que tout le monde est malade x)

Trêve de bavardage, je vous ai quand même concocté un chapitre qui vous plaira bien je l'espère... En tout cas il change de d'habitude !

Tatakae : J'y tenais à ce petit JeanxMarco quand même x)  
>Oui, je pense que les fans de manga tout court sont tous un peu foufolle, mais tant mieux ! On vit bien mieux en n'ayant aucun problème à se lâcher :3

Rating : un bon **M** pour ce chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Après le fabuleux anniversaire qu'Eren avait passé, il voulait de plus en plus s'accrocher en cours et profiter de ses amis. Il voyait toujours autant son amant qui passait le plus clair de son temps chez le lycéen. Ce dernier fut quelque peu déçu de le voir si occupé pendant la période du deuxième bac blanc pour les terminales mais essaya de ne pas trop s'en faire, celle du vrai bac serait encore pire. Alors il continuait de faire ce qu'il devait, ayant toujours l'espoir en lui qu'il pourrait un jour vivre sans crainte sa relation avec Levi.<p>

Une fois le bac blanc finit, le professeur d'histoire s'était décidé à s'acharner encore plus sur la solution qui sortirait son couple de leur cachette. C'était en attendant Eren à une de ses ultimes séances chez le psy qu'il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. De l'autre côté de la porte, les choses avançaient bon train aussi.

« Tu as fait de remarquable progrès Eren. Ta dernière crise remonte à plusieurs mois et tu sembles avoir une très bonne santé. Je pense que bientôt nous n'aurons plus vraiment besoin de nous voir.  
>- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez Pixis ! Vos conseils m'ont beaucoup aidée…<br>- Et je vois que ton entourage t'aide énormément aussi. »

Eren rougit en pensant à son amant qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

« C'est bien, il faut toujours avoir des gens en qui on peut avoir confiance et sur qui compter. »

Le lycéen acquiesça et la séance toucha à sa fin. Il rejoignit Levi et repartirent tous les deux chez le brun. A peine fussent-ils arrivés dans la maison qu'Eren se jeta sur son professeur pour le serrer dans ses bras. Levi ne rechigna pas et soupira en caressant le dos de son amant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Eren ?  
>- Non… Je voulais juste un câlin, ça faisait longtemps. »<p>

L'historien bougea et obligea le plus jeune à desserrer sa prise. Levi leva la tête vers son protégé et lui fit un léger sourire et caressa sa joue.

« Tout va bien… Tu sais que je serais toujours là avec toi. »

Eren hocha la tête, sentant sa gorge se serrée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait angoissé de la distance que leur couple avait subi ces deux dernières semaines. Pourtant le professeur avait toutes ses raisons, mais Eren était comme ça. Il avait peur de l'abandon.

Les deux amoureux passèrent la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que la présence de l'autre. Levi s'endormit tôt ce soir-là, comme tous les autres soirs depuis quelque temps. Cela inquiétait quelque peu le plus jeune qui trouvait son professeur très fatigué ces temps-ci. Heureusement l'année touchait bientôt à sa fin. En pensant à ça, Eren fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'Erwin était passé à l'improviste chez Levi il y a quelques mois, le lycéen n'avait rien revu de malveillant sur leur couple. Ce qui le triturait un petit peu, parce qu'il était persuadé que le directeur se doutait de quelque chose, s'il ne savait pas déjà.

Il se leva doucement et, tout en laissant son amant dormir paisiblement, chercha son portable dans la poche de son jean. Il se sentait déjà mal de fouiller dans le portable de Levi, mais il voulait savoir et n'avait aucun autre moyen. Il tapota le code qu'il avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois et alla jusqu'à la conversation avec Erwin. Leur dernière conversation datait de ce matin, alors que l'historien l'attendait chez le psy.

_Erwin_ : Je le vois demain, que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Deux mois c'est encore trop long.  
><em>Levi<em> : Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé de mentir dans ta vie ? Dis-lui que le gamin et moi on s'est séparé. Il n'ira pas chercher les préservatifs dans la poubelle non plus.  
><em>Erwin<em> : Merci des détails. Alors je lui dirais ça, mais tu assumeras les conséquences si ça foire.  
><em>Levi<em> : Je sais. En attendant tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui est cet enfoiré de balance.  
><em>Erwin<em> : Et ça t'avancerai à quoi ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Je suis ton ami Levi, et je n'ai rien fait parce que je sais qu'Eren est important pour toi. Mais là faut faire quelque chose.  
><em>Levi<em> : J'y travaille. Attends la fin de l'année et j'aurais trouvé quelque chose.  
><em>Erwin<em> : Espérons.  
><em>Levi<em> : J'y vais, Eren sors de sa séance. On se voit au boulot.  
><em>Erwin<em> : N'oublies pas de corriger les dernières copies, les élèves s'impatientent et on doit rentrer les moyennes.  
><em>Levi<em> : Ouais ouais. A plus.

Eren referma le portable et le posa sur le bureau. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Trouver quelque chose ? La fin de l'année ? Levi n'attendrait pas la fin de l'année pour l'abandonner, si ? Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, pas lui… Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti tout ce temps !

Le jeune garçon se mit à respirer difficilement et il s'appuya au mur alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre, la tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était pour ça qu'il s'était montré distant ces derniers temps ? Il voulait juste attendre qu'il aille mieux pour être sûr qu'il ne ferait pas de rechute ? Les larmes dévalèrent les joues de l'adolescent et son corps fut parcouru de soubresauts. Pourquoi le sort devait-il s'acharner sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Levi devait certainement parler d'autre chose, une autre solution… Il l'aimait tellement, il ne supporterait pas de le voir l'abandonner.

Les pleurs se firent plus violents, plus bruyants. Eren serra ses poings tellement fort que ses paumes en saignèrent. Il se sentait nauséeux, il avait envie de vomir. Il tenta de se relever mais un puissant vertige le fit directement se rasseoir. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il avait l'impression que tout son monde s'écroulait. En plus d'être complètement perdu, il se rendait compte qu'il mettait en danger l'homme qu'il aimait, parce qu'ils entretenaient une relation interdite. Il pouvait se faire virer à n'importe quel moment et c'était de sa faute.

« Non… »

Le brun gémit, se tenant fermement la tête. Il avait l'impression d'exploser. Soudain, il sentit deux bras le ramener contre lui et ne fit aucun mouvement pour s'en échapper. Il reconnut immédiatement l'odeur et la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son amant. Il se mit à pleurer plus fort, se blottissant contre lui.

« Eren… Je suis là tout va bien… Eren… Regarde-moi. »

Levi l'obligea à relever la tête, fixant son regard dans le sien. Il y ressentit de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de la douleur. Il encadra son visage de ses mains et posa son front contre le sien. Il s'était réveillé en entendant des bruits dans la salle de bain et avait tout de suite sentit que son amant n'était plus là. En se dirigeant vers le lieu-dit, il avait remarqué son portable sur le bureau et avait compris plus ou moins que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as lu ou ce que tu as vu… Mais Eren, je t'aime, plus que tout, et jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »

Il posa un baiser réconfortant sur le front de son protégé et ce dernier essaya de se calmer pour pouvoir parler.

« Tu…Tu vas le faire… Tu vas m'abandonner… Tu l'as dit à Erwin, à la fin de l'année… Tu… Levi… »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent et l'interpellé sentit son cœur se fendre en deux. Il l'attira une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Réfléchis un peu ou demande moi avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives… Il n'a jamais été question de t'abandonner. Jamais je ne le pourrais. Ce qui va se passer en fin d'année ne regarde que moi et Erwin. Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper. Mais sache que jamais je ne te laisserai. »

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois et l'historien sécha les larmes du plus jeune qui hoquetait.

« Tu me crois quand je te le dis ? Je t'aime plus que tout Eren, et ça ne changera jamais. »

Eren acquiesça lentement et Levi l'aida à le relever avant de le ramener dans la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et le professeur le câlina de longues minutes avant de le voir s'endormir. Il soupira en le serrant contre lui. Avoir un petit ami bipolaire, même s'il s'améliorait, n'était pas évident. Mais c'était comme ça, et il aimait beaucoup trop l'adolescent pour le laisser maintenant. Vivement cette fin d'année.

* * *

><p>« Le-Levi… Mmh… Leviii… Haaa… »<p>

L'interpellé se releva, laissant le membre d'Eren au bon soin de ses mains expertes. Il lui soutira un baiser, avalant les gémissements indécents de son amant. Il se redressa, présentant deux doigts au lycéen qui les lécha tout en continuant de gémir. Levi se sentait au bord de l'implosion, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Ça faisait bien un mois qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et la tension se faisait ressentir.

Une fois bien humidifiés, Levi pénétra un doigt et attendit quelques secondes avant de le bouger. Il rentra rapidement le deuxième doigt en sentant Eren onduler son bassin. Il continuait ses vas et viens sur le sexe du brun qui se déhanchait et gémissait de plaisir. C'était trop. L'historien n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et il stoppa tout mouvement, faisant grogner le plus jeune de frustration.

« Le meilleur arrive… Eren… »

Il s'enfonça dans les chairs encore serrées de son amant et fit une pause une fois complètement entré. Il haletait, la pression sur sa verge lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Il agrippa les mains qu'Eren lui tendait et se pencha un peu pour qu'il puisse les glisser sur sa nuque et entama les premiers mouvements. Les gémissements du brun revinrent rapidement et les deux amants exprimèrent leur plaisir dans des soupirs, des gémissements et des râles de bien-être.

« Mmh…Han… Haaaa… Levi… Ah ! »

Levi sourit et accéléra ses vas et viens sur le point sensible qu'il venait d'atteindre. Les gémissements d'Eren se transformèrent en cris et il glissa une nouvelle fois sa main sur le sexe dressée de son amant pour y appliquer de puissants vas et viens. L'adolescent s'agitait dans tous les sens, en proie à un plaisir intense. L'historien vint mordiller son oreille et sa nuque alors qu'Eren enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos de son amant tout en se cambrant de plaisir. Se sentant au bord de l'orgasme, Levi accéléra une dernière fois et sentit les chairs du brun se contracter contre son membre alors qu'Eren criait, se libérant sur leurs ventres. Le professeur vint à son tour, grognant le nom de son amant alors qu'il se libérait en lui. Les deux hommes reprirent lentement leur souffle, caressant doucement le corps de l'autre.

L'historien se redressa et se retira, soutirant un ultime gémissement de son protégé qui était épuisé. Il rigola en voyant l'état de fatigué du plus jeune et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

« Rigole pas, c'est toi qui m'épuise.  
>- Et j'en suis tout honoré ! »<p>

Eren grogna en se retournant dans son lit, laissant son petit ami rigoler et se relever.

« Tu veux prendre une douche ?  
>- Pas maintenant, j'ai trop mal aux fesses j'arriverais pas à marcher. »<p>

Levi sourit et prit le lycéen dans ses bras qui eut un petit cri de surprise.

« Ce n'est pas un problème ça. »

Levi porta son protégé jusque dans la salle de bain et entra avec lui sous la douche. L'eau ne mit pas longtemps à se réchauffer et les deux amants restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, Eren ne souhaitant pas poser pied à terre.

« Si tu restes nu comme ça dans mes bras je ne me contrôlerais pas.  
>- Mmh… Mais je suis bien là…<br>- Donc tu n'es pas contre que je ne me contrôle pas ? »

Eren leva la tête vers son amant. Son sourire narquois et son air aguicheur donna de suite la réponse à l'historien qui le colla contre le mur de la douche.

« Pervers, murmura-t-il alors qu'il s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois dans les chairs d'Eren. »

Ce dernier gémit, se laissant faire bien qu'il avait déjà mal aux fesses. Il passa ses jambes dans son dos et ses bras sur sa nuque et s'accrocha à son amant alors qu'il recommençait ses mouvements en lui.

Ils firent l'amour une seconde fois sous la douche, s'y donnant un peu plus rapidement. Une fois le second orgasme passé, ils se douchèrent convenablement et Levi aida le plus jeune à retourner dans sa chambre et à s'habiller.

« T'es trop rude avec moi, je ne vais pas réussir à m'asseoir pendant des jours…  
>- Tu te rends pas compte à quel point ça m'excite quand tu me dis ça. »<p>

Eren donna une légère claque sur l'épaule de l'historien qui rigola, prenant son amant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Je suis désolé, susurra –t-il à son oreille, la prochaine fois j'irais moins fort. C'est parce que ça faisait longtemps.  
>- Ne t'excuse pas, je ne te demande pas d'aller moins vite non plus. »<p>

Levi sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Mais dis-moi, s'enquit le lycéen, curieux, tu n'as jamais été en dessous ? »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?  
>- Je veux savoir si tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir le cul en feu.<br>- Oui, mais ça fait très longtemps. Plus ou moins trois ans. »

Le sourire de son amant ne lui disait rien qui allait.

« Pourquoi ?  
>- Oh non non pour rien… Ça n't'a jamais manqué d'être en dessous ?<br>- Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas parler de sexe, surtout avec toi, mais cette conversation n'est pas très agréable.  
>- Au contraire, moi je m'amuse.<br>- En quoi ça t'amuse ?  
>- Ça fait des choses de plus à tester ensemble. »<p>

Les joues subitement rougies du plus âgé firent exploser de rire son protégé.

« Je serai doux ne t'inquiète pas. »

Levi bougonna et Eren l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mais le plus jeune avait raison. Même s'ils avaient une vie sexuelle épanouie, ça les changeraient d'inverser les rôles et puis, c'était le moment d'initier à Eren à quelque chose de nouveau… Et pour Levi de retrouver de délicieuses sensations.

* * *

><p>Le mois d'avril fit son cours, emmenant les étudiants vers leur semaine de vacance de printemps bien méritée. Eren espérait plus que tout pouvoir profiter de son amant comme la dernière fois. La plupart de ses amis resteraient ici mais le jeune homme voulait plus que tout passer la semaine avec Levi. Il fit donc croire à ses amis que son père rentrait cette semaine et qu'il voulait passer du temps avec lui, ce que tous comprirent. Il n'aimait pas mentir à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus leur avouer sa relation avec le professeur d'histoire, qui durait depuis quatre mois déjà.<p>

« On pourra passer la semaine ensemble dit ? »

Levi déposa la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle et se retourna vers son amant qui le regardait avec espoir. Il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se dirigeant dans le salon.

« Oui bien-sûr. C'est les vacances pour moi aussi alors je les passerais avec toi. »

Eren sautilla vers l'historien qui le prit dans ses bras, embrassant ses joues.

« Tu voudrais aller quelque part ?  
>- Je ne sais pas… Tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va !<br>- On pourrait les passer chez moi alors, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé à l'appart. Et on emmènera Neige chez Petra comme la dernière fois.  
>- Que si tu ne m'obliges pas à faire le ménage ! »<p>

Le professeur rigola et embrassa son amant qui rigola à son tour. Il fut donc convenu que les deux passeraient la semaine chez Levi, car il était vrai que l'appartement de ce dernier avait été nettement délaissé ces derniers temps. Maniaque oblige, l'historien passa la première journée des vacances à nettoyer l'habitation. Il prit plus de temps que d'habitude, Eren s'amusant à le distraire par tous les moyens. Le soir venu, il s'affala, exténué, dans son lit. Il sentit un poids sur son dos et il grogna.

« Pas ce soir Eren, je suis beaucoup trop fatigué. Tu aurais dû m'aider.  
>- Ce n'est pas grave. Et tu vas voir que je ne suis pas qu'un gamin insupportable. »<p>

Levi sourit. Il avait utilisé cette appellation toute la journée pour son amant qui avait été effectivement insupportable.

Eren enleva le t-shirt de son amant et s'assit au niveau de ses cuisses. Un frisson parcourut l'historien lorsqu'il sentit les mains froides du plus jeune sur son dos nu. L'adolescent commença par une légère pression, massant doucement le dos noué du plus âgé. Ce dernier se détendit complètement, savourant le massage exquis offert par son petit homme.

« Ça te fais du bien ?  
>- Mmh… »<p>

Eren sourit, encouragé par le petit soupir de son amant. Il mit plus de puissance dans ses mains et remonta son dos, appuyant sur les zones que Levi aimait le plus.

Il le massa près d'une heure, pas du tout lassé de son travail. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit que le professeur s'était endormi et ramena les couvertures sur eux en s'allongeant à son tour dans le lit. Il se blottit contre son amant et s'endormit à son tour, heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à l'historien. Les vacances commençaient bien.

* * *

><p>Eren et Levi ne firent pas grand-chose pendant les premiers jours de la semaine. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, regardaient des documentaires, se chamaillaient comme des enfants, testaient de nouvelles recettes pour combler l'autre… Ils profitaient de l'autre d'une façon qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trop le reste de l'année. Au milieu de la semaine, une fois le repas terminé, les deux amants s'étaient installés tranquillement sur le canapé. Levi avait glissé ses lèvres sur celles toujours aussi tentantes de son compagnon qui s'était laissé faire. Leurs langues jouaient un doux ballet lorsqu'Eren passa ses mains sous le haut de l'historien. Celui-ci sursauta, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'action venant du plus jeune.<p>

Eren retira le haut de son amant et vint embrasser sa mâchoire et son cou, suçotant la peau blanche. Il continua son chemin et passa sa langue sur un premier téton. Levi ne put s'empêcher de gémir mais laissa le gamin continuer son affaire. Il avait les joues rouges et son cœur battait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine mais il ne pouvait arrêter Eren. Ce dernier glissa sa main sur son torse, caressant la poitrine et le ventre de son homme. Il passa sa langue sur l'autre téton et le mordilla légèrement, se délectant des gémissements du plus âgé. Il sentit son jean se serrer et caressa la bosse qui déformait celui de son amant.

« Levi… Ça te plaît ? »

Les joues de plus en plus rouges et le souffle coupé, l'interpellé n'osa regarder son petit ami et hocha légèrement la tête. Le visage d'Eren fut illuminé par son sourire et il se leva rapidement, attirant avec lui l'historien dans la chambre. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, faisant presser leurs lèvres avides ensemble. Il enleva son haut et s'attaqua au pantalon du professeur qui fit de même avec celui de l'adolescent. Une fois en caleçon, Eren poussa doucement son amant sur le lit et monta dessus, reprenant son affaire.

Levi gémissait sous les coups de langue du plus jeune, son esprit de plus en plus embrumé. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Eren qui descendit jusqu'à son sous vêtement qui ne fit pas long feu. Il rougit en sentant les lèvres du lycéen se poser sur son membre dressé. Il donna quelque coup de langue mais ne s'attarda pas, ayant un tout autre but.

Eren remonta vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement. Comme Levi le faisait si bien avec lui, il lui présenta deux doigts que l'historien lécha, encore gêné de ce qu'il faisait. Il était habitué à être le dominant, mais toutes ces sensations qu'il redécouvrait avec l'adolescent le grisaient totalement. Ce dernier sentait une tension sexuelle inconnue monter en lui en voyant son professeur lécher ses doigts d'une façon si sensuelle. Il les retira et repartit à la conquête de ces lèvres si quémandeuses de son amant.

« Levi… Je peux ?  
>- Ne demande pas… Vas-y… »<p>

Langoureusement chuchoté à son oreille, Eren écouta cet ordre et entra un premier doigt en Levi. Celui-ci bougea légèrement, incommodé de cette intrusion. Sachant déjà la douleur que son amant allait connaître, il l'embrassa encore et passa son autre main sur le sexe délaissé. Il bougea son doigt et quand il le sentit assez détendu, en rajouta un deuxième.

« Ngh… »

Eren accéléra les mouvements sur le membre tendu de Levi qui grimaçait. Il fit des vas et viens et des mouvements de ciseaux, écartant les chairs de son amant qui sentait de plus en plus de plaisir. Quand il le sentit onduler son bassin, l'adolescent se redressa et un énorme frisson le parcourra devant la vision qu'il avait.

Sous lui, son plus grand fantasme, les jambes écartées comme une invitation, le torse se soulevant irrégulièrement à sa respiration saccadée, les joues rouges d'envie et les lèvres légèrement ouvertes, Eren comprit ce que l'historien ressentait quand il le voyait de cette façon.

« …Levi… Tu es si beau…  
>- Tais-Tais toi ! »<p>

Le lycéen sourit devant la gêne du professeur qu'il trouvait si mignon et sexy et revint vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il retira ses doigts et son caleçon avant de fixer son regard dans celui de son amant.

« Je t'aime.  
>- Je t'aime Eren… »<p>

Levi caressa la joue du plus jeune en lui souriant. Confiant et transporté par son amour, Eren pénétra son sexe, essayant de soulager la douleur de son amant en le masturbant. L'historien essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, souhaitant vraiment le faire de cette manière-ci avec son gamin. Une fois complétement entré. Eren posa de multiples baisers sur le corps de Levi qu'il pouvait atteindre sans trop bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, le professeur obligea son protégé à le regarder.

« Eren… Tu… Tu peux y aller… C'est bon… »

Le brun fit un premier mouvement, fixant son regard sur le visage bien expressif de son amant. Il avait mal, il le savait pour l'avoir connu, mais savait aussi qu'il n'arrêterait pas. Il avait voulu plus que tout la première fois que Levi ait du plaisir. Et dieu qu'il en avait. Les chairs serrés contre son sexe en mouvement lui envoyaient des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps. Il faisait l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait, et putain que c'était bon !

« Levi… Mmh Levi…  
>- A-Accélère… »<p>

Eren se redressa un peu et accéléra ses vas et viens. Il se faisait emporter par l'air complétement abandonné de son professeur. Il donna un coup plus puissant, sentant les chairs se détendre autour de lui.

« Mmh… Ah ! »

Trouvé. Eren sourit et, reprenant en main le sexe de Levi, donna de puissants coups de reins au point sensible qu'il avait trouvé. Les gémissements de l'historien s'étaient transformés en cris de pur de plaisir et il se cambra, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Il était noyé dans des sensations nouvelles, différentes encore de ce qu'il se souvenait avoir connu il y a des années.

Les soupirs et cris de plaisir se mélangeaient dans la pièce, témoignant du bien-être des deux amants. Levi avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Son membre était à deux doigts de se libérer et Eren tapait encore profondément en lui, lui envoyant des décharges et des frissons d'extase. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, seuls des cris de plaisir franchissaient ses lèvres. Mais l'adolescent aussi arrivait à sa limite et, se penchant pour cueillir les lèvres gonflées à force d'être mordus de son amant, poussa une ultime fois dans les chairs de Levi qui se contracta. Ce dernier vint dans la main d'Eren et sur leur ventre alors que le brun se libérait dans un dernier soupire de plaisir. Dans un dernier effort, il se retira et s'allongea aux côté de son amant qui tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

Leurs torses se soulevaient encore rapidement de leurs respirations haletantes alors qu'ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle. Eren attira son sauveur à lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Il caressa son dos et embrassa son front, ce qui fit sourire le professeur.

« Décidément, même s'il n'est pas trop utilisé, il en aura vu ce lit. »

Levi rigola et se redressa légèrement, posant son regard dans celui du garçon.

« Ça va ? S'enquit Eren, avide de savoir comment il s'était senti.  
>- Et bien… là maintenant il est vrai que j'ai plutôt mal aux fesses, même si je sais que ça sera pire demain mais… Je ne regrette rien. Je… Je ne peux même pas te décrire ça, je pense que tu sais très bien toi-même. »<p>

Un large sourire étira les lèvres d'Eren, comme un gamin qui venait d'avoir les félicitations du père noël. Levi le trouvait tellement mignon. Comment ce garçon de dix-sept faisait-il pour le rendre aussi fou !

« Alors je suis super heureux…  
>- Je t'aime Eren.<br>- Je t'aime Levi… »

Levi se rallongea et se blottit contre son amant qui, le sourire aux lèvres, enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de l'historien. Malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécus et qu'ils connaîtront encore, ils se sentaient si bien en présence de l'autre qu'ils n'y changeraient rien.

Les deux amoureux s'endormirent paisiblement, heureux d'avoir partagé cette nouvelle expérience. Même si l'avenir ne le réservait pas que des merveilles, ils étaient près à le vivre ensemble.

* * *

><p>Mouaha !<p>

Explication : depuis quelques jours je bave d'un Eren dominant et d'un Levi soumis x) et j'avais envie de faire bouger un peu les choses... donc voilà ! Une petite crise d'Eren et un lemon qui change de d'habitude... Ça vous plait ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Je ne sais pas trop quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, je ferai au plus vite possible.

Merci à toutes celles qui me suivent, qu'elles se manifestent ou non, tout cela me fait chaud au coeur et me motive à fond !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


	14. Et il faut bien un peu de bonheur

Hey !

J'ai plusieurs annonces à vous faire. Premièrement, ce chapitre marque le début de la fin de cette fiction, c'est à dire que je pense ne faire qu'un chapitre puis un épilogue... Mais ce n'est pas la fin de tout ! J'ai déjà en tête une nouvelle idée de fiction Ereri, encore dans un univers alternatif mais dans un contexte bien plus sombre cette fois.

Ce chapitre est donc tout en joie et bonne humeur, bah oui faut bien que les difficultés se terminent pour notre beau couple... En tout cas je suis très contente d'être arrivée aussi loin dans cette fiction, votre soutient m'a beaucoup aidé !

: Oh merci beaucoup ! Des lectrices comme toi donnent tellement de baume au cœur, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! C'est bientôt la fin, mais je suis pas prête d'abandonner ces deux personnages.

Twinzy : Une scène de Levi en uke m'intéressait beaucoup, je trouve cette situation tout à fait charmante **

Rating : **M** à la fin du chapitre

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Les vacances se terminèrent tranquillement. Levi avait pris quelque temps à se remettre de cette nouvelle façon de partie de jambes en l'air qu'avait voulu essayer son amant. Mais celui-ci avait été totalement comblé et ça rendait heureux l'historien qui s'était quand même vu reprendre son rôle de dominant pour le reste des vacances. Malheureusement, Eren ne cessait de taquiner son pauvre professeur suite à sa démarche boiteuse qu'avait causé leur petite nuit. Maintenant près à rentrer en cours, le lycéen savait que c'était la dernière ligne droite avant la libération et les deux mois et demi de vacances avec son homme. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pleins d'idées en tête, mais venait d'abord celle qui concernait son travail.<p>

« Levi… Dis-moi que c'est une blague.  
>- Non Erwin. Je suis très sérieux.<br>- Mais… Enfin Levi, tu y as vraiment réfléchis ? En venir à des mesures aussi drastiques pour-  
>- Pour ? Rappelle-moi la dernière fois où tu t'es senti aussi bien à faire ta vie avec quelqu'un ? Jamais. Alors excuse-moi de tout vouloir tenter pour vivre la mienne pleinement avec le gamin. »<p>

Erwin soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Levi avait enfin trouvé la solution qui lui permettrait de rester avec le lycéen tout en le laissant terminer tranquillement ses études et ne pas le surmener. Mais l'historien n'avait pas choisi la façon la plus simple. Pourtant, elle était compréhensible. Le mois de mai venait de s'entamer et Levi était venu voir son ami dès la fin des vacances. Il lui restait donc deux mois, avec la correction des examens.

« Tu es sûr ?  
>- Je ne peux pas être plus sûr. »<p>

Le directeur haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait qu'appuyer la décision de son ami. De toute façon, lorsque Levi avait une idée, même Eren ne pouvait la lui déloger.

« Et… Tu as trouvé déjà ?  
>- Oui. Mais évidemment il faut que tu sois d'accord.<br>- Je suis avant tout ton ami Levi. Donc oui, je suis d'accord, si c'est ce que tu as choisis. »

Satisfait, l'historien quitta le bureau et retourna donner ses cours. Les terminals étaient de plus en plus surexcité, la pression des exams de fin de parcours se faisant ressentir. Eren entamait cette fin d'année avec beaucoup d'appréhension lui aussi. Il était sûr de passer en terminal, mais ce n'était pas ça qui le tracassait. Il n'avait pu en apprendre davantage sur le plan de son amant concernant cette fin d'année.

Alors que le mois de mai se terminait, Eren ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux vacances d'été et ce qu'il y ferait avec son sauveur. Il rêvait de partir à la mer, dans une petite maison au bord de la plage, seul avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs une pèche d'enfer ces temps-ci. Le bac arrivait bientôt, et Levi donnait tout à son amant avant de ne devoir se faire plus absent pour les examens. Le lycéen essayait de ne pas se focaliser là-dessus et de prendre sur lui, sachant qu'après tout cela ils auraient deux mois pour eux.

« Levi ?  
>- Mmh... ?<br>- Quand est-ce que tu auras finit la correction des examens ?  
>- Le 2 juillet, après la réunion d'harmonisation. »<p>

Le silence de l'adolescent interpella l'historien qui posa son journal sur la table basse, se concentrant sur son amant.

« Pourquoi ?  
>- Rien… Je me dis qu'il reste encore un mois avant que je puisse profiter de toi pleinement. »<p>

Levi sourit à l'air enfantin mais si mignon du garçon. Il caressa ses cheveux et pencha la tête.

« Tu veux qu'on parte pendant ces deux mois ?  
>- J'aimerai tellement aller à la mer ! Profiter du soleil, de la plage… de toi. »<p>

Le professeur glissa ses doigts dans ceux de son protégé et les ramena vers lui pour les embrasser.

« Alors on ira à la mer.  
>- Je t'aime Levi…<br>- Je t'aime aussi Eren. »

Le susnommé se blottit dans les bras de son amant qui le serra contre lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Ça va passer vite. Dans un mois nous serons rien que tous les deux et on pourra profiter l'un de l'autre comme on le voudra, je te le promets. »

Eren ferma les yeux, s'apaisant aux caresses du plus âgé qui le câlina toute la soirée.

* * *

><p>Le bac arriva très vite. Eren n'eut aucun mal à terminer l'année sur de très bons résultats et appréciations, dues à son travail ardu. Comme attendu, le professeur d'histoire fut très occupé et lorsque les copies arrivèrent, il passa son temps sur la table du salon à corriger les centaines de feuilles. Evidemment, Eren ne put voir les copies et ne chercha pas à attirer l'attention de son amant. Il passa donc le temps avec ses amis, arpentant les rues de la ville, sortant de temps en temps le soir profiter de la chaleur de l'été qui revenait.<p>

« Alors vous avez prévu quoi pendant les vacances ?  
>- Les parents de Marco m'invitent à leur maison de vacances au bord de mer.<br>- T'es un gros veinard toi hein, rigola Reiner.  
>- Et toi Eren ? Tu vas voir ton père ? »<p>

L'adolescent fut tiré de sa rêverie. Il balaya du regard son groupe d'amis qui attendait sa réponse et sourit légèrement.

« Oui, il m'a promis de revenir me voir pour qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble, mentit-il pour la bonne cause.  
>- Ça va te faire du bien, acquiesça Mikasa qui s'inquiétait toujours pour son ami. »<p>

Ce soir-là, les lycéens restèrent assez tard discuter, et ce fut un peu avant minuit qu'Eren rentra chez lui. Il fut étonné de voir la lumière du salon encore grande allumée et remarqua une touffe de cheveux noir sur la table. Il sourit, attendri de la vision qu'il avait : son amant, tombé de fatigue sur les copies qu'il corrigeait. Il ne restait plus que demain et la réunion d'harmonisation avant de remettre les notes.

Le jeune garçon tira doucement la chaise et appela à lui toutes ses forces pour prendre son professeur dans les bras et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Même pour sa petite taille, il était assez lourd mais Eren arriva quand même à sa chambre, posant son amant sur le lit. Il alla éteindre toutes les lumières et prit une douche avant de s'allonger aux côtés de son amant, se blottissant contre son torse chaud.

* * *

><p>« Eren… J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »<p>

Le lycéen se retourna, apportant les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine. Il avait préparé un petit festin pour lui et son homme, fêtant la fin de la correction des copies du bac. Il s'assit en face de lui et l'écouta.

« Erwin a fait en sorte que je n'ai pas à examiner les oraux de rattrapage. Je suis donc officiellement en vacance. »

Le visage d'Eren se fendit d'un immense sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de courir dans les bras de son professeur qui le serra contre lui.

« C'est tellement génial Levi, on va pouvoir profiter de ces deux mois rien que tous les deux ! »

L'historien embrassa son amant souriant lui aussi. Il attendait encore le bon moment pour lui annoncer la vraie bonne nouvelle.

« J'irai donc voir Erwin cet après-midi pour finaliser tout ça. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Eren acquiesça et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Après un câlin et de nombreux baisers joyeux, Levi partit au lycée, bien décidé d'en finir. Le directeur le reçut immédiatement.

« Ça te fais du bien d'être enfin en vacance ?  
>- Oh ça oui. Pas de merdeux à faire repasser au rattrapage cette année.<br>- De toute façon tu étais trop strict, personne ne l'avait avec toi. »

Le petit brun sourit, les souvenirs de ses paroles cassantes à ces pauvres lycéens qui n'avaient pas eu leur bac à cause de lui.

« Ça ne va pas te manquer ? »

Levi ne répondit pas. Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, Erwin attendant patiemment son verdict.

« Je fais ce que j'ai à faire. Et je sais pourquoi je le fais.  
>- Il vaut vraiment le coup ?<br>- C'est peut être une connerie de le faire, mais jamais je ne me suis senti sur le point d'accomplir quelque chose d'aussi important.  
>- Alors ta décision est prise. Ne m'oublie pas pour autant.<br>- Te connaissant, tu es beaucoup trop chiant pour me lâcher. Bien sûr qu'on continuera à se voir.  
>- Les autres sont au courant ?<br>- Oui ils savent. Petra et Hanji ont tout de suite compris évidement…  
>- Tu vas nous manquer… Mais si c'est ta décision et que tu penses que cela est ce qu'il faut alors c'est comme ça. Sache qu'on te soutiendra toujours.<br>- Merci. T'es un chouette type Erwin. »

L'intéressé sourit. La gentillesse dans la bouche de l'historien était rare. Mais il était vrai que sans le blond, Levi aurait eu beaucoup plus de problèmes.

« Tiens alors. T'as juste à signer là. »

Levi n'hésita pas une seconde et signa d'une main sûr, ce qui fit sourire le directeur une nouvelle fois.

« Tout est bon alors ?  
>- Tout est bon oui. Je n'ai plus qu'à l'annoncer à Eren.<br>- C'est lui qui va être heureux.  
>- C'est ce que je veux le plus. Et il n'y a pas que lui qui y gagne dans l'histoire. »<p>

Le brun se leva et, adressant une dernière ébauche de sourire à son ami, le salua de la main avant de partir. Il n'y avait aucun regret, aucune hésitation pour lui. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour vivre son amour avec Eren. Et c'était ça qui le rendait le plus heureux.

Pris d'une ardeur soudaine, il se jeta sur son amant à peine rentré. Eren l'accueillit avec joie, n'ayant pu profiter pleinement de son amant ces derniers temps. Ils firent passionnément l'amour sur le canapé, ne se lassant pas des caresses et des lèvres de l'autre. Une étreinte, un contact, un baiser, et ça repartait de plus belle. Il y avait tant d'amour entre les deux hommes que rien n'aurait pu le briser.

Les deux amants se retrouvèrent plus tard dans la chambre d'Eren, après avoir revisités tous les meubles de la maison. Allongés sur le lit, le plus âgé caressait la joue de son protégé en souriant. Oui, il était persuadé d'avoir pris la bonne décision. C'était une toute nouvelle vie qui allait s'offrir à lui maintenant.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Eren, le tirant de ses pensées.  
>- A combien je suis heureux de t'avoir. »<p>

L'intéressé rougit et Levi se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Quand veux-tu partir en vacances ?  
>- Tant que je suis avec toi peu m'importe… Je veux juste profiter de toi. »<p>

L'historien se leva et alla chercher son portable, remontant sur le lit pour s'y asseoir. Eren se redressa et posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant en soupirant d'aise.

« Hanji m'a dit qu'elle pouvait nous laisser sa maison de vacances au bord de la mer. Elle part à l'étranger avec son fiancé cet été. »

Levi remonta les messages et montra à l'adolescent les photos de l'habitation. C'était une maison de taille moyenne, à l'air divinement mignonne et avec un petit jardin tout aussi adorable. Pas du tout le genre de maison qui pourrait appartenir au professeur de physique. Le plus âgé rigola au froncement de sourcils d'Eren.

« Il appartient à sa sœur. Mais elle est partit vivre très loin, alors Hanji en a hérité. Elle te plaît au moins ? »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns releva son visage pour regarder son amant et sourit à pleine dent, les yeux encore brillant de leurs ébats.

« Elle a l'air génial… Je suis tellement heureux Levi ! »

Le nommé sourit à son tour et posa son portable au sol avant de plonger sous la couette, attirant son amant à lui pour le câliner.

* * *

><p>« Oh Levi ! Elle est encore plus belle que sur les photos ! »<p>

L'adulte sortit à son tour de la voiture et sourit devant l'entrain du plus jeune. Il se souvenait avoir vu la même réaction lorsqu'ils étaient partis aux vacances de février. Il aimait tellement lui faire plaisir. Les deux hommes amenèrent leurs affaires dans la demeure et s'y installèrent. La plage était à une vingtaine de mètres et on pouvait voir la mer des fenêtres. Eren se posta devant l'une d'entre elle et regarda l'eau scintillante avec émerveillement. Levi arriva derrière lui et l'enlaça, enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque.

« Prépare toi bien pour ce soir, on pique-nique sur la plage. »

Tout excité, l'adolescent trépigna comme un petit garçon jusqu'au soir où il aida comme il le pouvait son amant qui préférait faire tout seul. Ils arrivèrent sur la plage et admirèrent le soleil couchant, reflétant ses derniers rayons sur la mer infinie.

« C'est comme un rêve… chuchota Eren, et je voudrais qu'il ne se finisse jamais… »

Levi prit sa main et lui sourit, lui décrochant un doux baiser avant de le faire s'asseoir. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ils ne se lassaient jamais de la présence ni des paroles de l'autre. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'être avec la personne qu'ils aimaient. Arrivés au dessert, l'historien sortit une bouteille de champagne bien cachée parmi les autres affaires du sac. Eren fut assez étonné et questionna son amant des yeux.

« J'ai une grande annonce à te faire Eren. Alors s'il te plaît soit calme et écoute moi jusqu'au bout. »

L'intéressé déglutit et acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Il se sentait soudainement un peu nerveux.

« Ça fait quelque temps que j'y réfléchissais sérieusement. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches, en ai parlé avec mes collègues et amis… Et finalement j'ai pris ma décision. Ça peut paraître très absurde, mais je pense que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on y trouve notre compte tous les deux. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux, et me tenir loin de toi est impossible pour moi maintenant. Alors j'ai décidé d'être heureux avec toi, qu'importent les interdits. On a réussi à tenir sept mois, avec des difficultés, mais aussi des grands moments de bonheur. Tu es jeune, mais tu m'as souvent donné la preuve que ça ne changeait rien. Si tu es d'accord, je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi… C'est bizarre de sentir déjà ça, alors qu'on se connait que depuis une année à peine… Mais je le sens, je sais qu'avec toi je pourrais vivre une vie encore meilleure que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer. Ça ne me va pas d'être sentimental comme ça, mais je sais que tu dois te sentir rassurer… Parce que je t'aimerai autant de jours que tu me le permettras. J'ai pensé à ce petit discours de nombreuses fois, pour que tout sorte aussi sincèrement que ce que ressent mon cœur… Je t'aime Eren, et je veux vivre avec toi sans interdits. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, le jeune garçon s'était mis à pleurer. Il regardait son amant, ses mots atteignant son cœur pour l'envelopper d'un amour nécessaire pour lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes avec ses mains et Levi se leva pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos.

« J'ai démissionné. Je ne serai plus professeur d'histoire au lycée dorénavant. Mais je sais que c'était la bonne solution. »

Eren releva la tête, plantant son regard surpris et perdu dans celui certain de son amant.

« Mais… Mais comment tu vas faire ? Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves sans emploi pour moi !  
>- Calme-toi Eren… Je n'ai pas encore finit. Je t'ai dit que j'y avais beaucoup réfléchis. J'ai trouvé autre chose, et finalement peut être encore mieux. J'ai longtemps parlé avec mon directeur de thèse, thèse que j'avais commencé à donner des cours au lycée. Je n'ai jamais pu la finir vraiment cette thèse… Mais il m'a donné une nouvelle chance. Si je la finis dans l'année, je pourrais devenir maître de conférences. En attendant je pourrais enseigner à l'université et continuer mes recherches et écrits.<br>- A-Alors tu as trouvé… un nouvel emploi ?  
>- Oui. Je serai professeur à l'université de la ville. Et d'après Petra et mon directeur de thèse, ça me convient plus… Et puis, tu ne seras plus mon élève comme ça. Puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais aller dans une école spécialisée. »<p>

Le torse d'Eren s'était mis à se soulever plus rapidement. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et des larmes risquaient à nouveau de couler sur ses joues. Alors c'était bon ? Ils n'auraient plus à se cacher ? Ils pourraient sortir ensemble, agir comme un vrai couple en toutes circonstances ?

Il sentit la main de son amant caresser sa nuque et il frissonna. Il se blottit contre lui et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. Il s'accrocha à lui et se mit à pleurer, le flot de tant d'émotions retenu se relâchant entièrement en lui. Levi le serra dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles apaisantes. Oui ils n'auraient plus à se cacher. Tous ces mois de peine et de restreinte étaient maintenant finis. Ils n'en garderaient alors que du positif. Eren avait vécu sa plus belle année, et Levi était maintenant la raison de son bonheur. Et tous ces moments partagés seront alors décuplés.

Levi réussi à attraper la bouteille de champagne. Il l'ouvrit, faisant s'envoler le bouchon au loin. Eren se redressa et prit la coupe remplie dans ses mains tremblantes. Ils trinquèrent sans un mot alors que l'adolescent essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Après tout, il n'y avait que du bonheur dans l'annonce de son sauveur. Ce dernier glissa ses mains sur ses joues, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je t'aime Eren. Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes à l'idée de toutes ces années que l'on passera tous les deux, sans plus jamais avoir à se cacher. »

Toujours tremblant, Eren hocha la tête.

« Je… Je t'aime Levi… Je suis tellement heureux… »

L'historien le serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, embrassant son cou et caressant son dos. Il frotta son nez sur la tempe de son amant qui frissonna. Il l'allongea sur la grande serviette, poussant les restes de leur repas.

« Eren… Redis le moi encore.  
>- Je t'aime Levi… Plus que tout ! »<p>

Levi se pencha et alla capturer les lèvres de son protégé. Ils pressèrent leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, s'offrant un baiser avide et passionné. Leurs langues se rejoignirent rapidement et Eren glissa ses mains dans le dos du plus âgé qui commençait à caresser son torse.

« Le-Levi… Ici ?  
>- Tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? »<p>

Le regard joueur de son amant fit sourire Eren. Oui, ça l'était. Et puis, une fois que Levi avait une idée en tête, il fallait s'y accorder. Levi plongea son visage dans la nuque offerte du plus jeune qui rigola, heureux comme jamais.

Ils enlevèrent leur t-shirt, la douce chaleur d'un milieu d'été leur permettant leur nudité. Et eux-mêmes dégageaient assez de chaleur pour ne pas craindre la température nocturne. Levi embrassa le torse de son protégé, léchant et mordillant les tétons déjà durs. Eren gesticula, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de Levi qui continua sa descente. Les deux étaient beaucoup trop excités pour trop s'attarder. Une fois complétement nus, L'adolescent lécha sensuellement les doigts que lui présentait son amant qui sourit, toujours aussi enchanté par cette vue.

Il entra un doigt, et rapidement un deuxième, faisant gémir le plus jeune qui ondula son bassin. Il fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, détendant les chairs de son amant. Celui-ci glissa sa main jusqu'au membre dressé de l'historien qui frissonna, plantant son regard excité dans celui tout aussi chauffé d'Eren qui attendait impatiemment la suite.

Complétement dans leur bulle, se préoccupant à peine du fait qu'ils faisaient l'amour sur une plage, Levi pénétra l'antre d'Eren, les faisant tous deux gémir. Il entama de suite des mouvements, ne lâchant pas du regard son amant qui gémissait et gesticulait sous lui. Il prit son sexe en main et accéléra ses vas et viens, faisant crier le plus jeune qui tenta de couvrir ses bruits indécents avec ses mains. Levi se pencha, avalant ses cris et gémissements dans un baiser ardent. Il empoigna les cuisses d'Eren et s'enfonça encore plus vite et plus profondément, laçant des décharges de plaisir dans leur corps bien échauffé.

« Mmh… aaah… Le- »

L'intéressé ne quitta plus les lèvres de son amant, les suçotant et mordillant alors qu'il donnait les derniers coups de rien. Il sentit Eren se cambrer et son sexe pulser contre leur ventre, libérant sa tension de plaisir entre eux. Ses chairs se contractèrent d'un coup sur le membre tendu à l'intérieur de lui et Levi grogna en éjaculant, serrant les mains d'Eren dans les siennes. Il se retira et s'allongea à ses côtés, tous deux reprenant leurs souffles en regardant le ciel dévoilé. Leurs mains toujours liées, Levi caressa ses doigts et l'adolescent se tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir, murmura-t-il, tu peux être sûr que jamais je ne te quitterais. »

L'historien sourit et caressa la joue de son protégé avant de l'embrasser doucement une nouvelle fois.

« Dis Eren… Tu as déjà fait un bain de minuit ? »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Levi se relevait déjà et le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener jusqu'à la mer.

« A-Attends Levi… Elle doit être super froiiiiiide… »

Trop tard. Levi avait déjà plongé avec Eren dans les bras. L'eau était effectivement assez fraiche et le plus jeune remonta rapidement à la surface. Levi rigola et l'attira à lui, le serrant des bras.

« Ce n'est pas cool, grommela le plus âgé en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, t'es trop grand. »

Eren rigola et passa ses bras dans son dos.

« Mais je t'aime quand même. »

L'historien releva la tête et lança un léger coup de coude face au regard taquin du jeune garçon. Ils s'amusèrent quelques instants dans l'eau, s'arrosant et rigolant, heureux d'être avec l'autre et de pouvoir vivres des instants comme ça. Ils finirent par rentrer sur la plage, de plus en plus glacés. Ils rangèrent rapidement les affaires et coururent jusqu'à la maison. Levi fit couler un bain et rangea le sac avant de rejoindre Eren dedans. Il soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau le réchauffer. Le lycéen se cala entre ses bras et posa la tête sur son épaule, de sorte à pouvoir voir son visage.

« Merci pour tout… Tu peux être très chiant par moment, mais tu es quand même quelqu'un de formidable. »

Levi sourit et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son amant. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le bain, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, sans rien dire ni rien faire. Ils sortirent de l'eau lorsque leurs doigts étaient assez ridés qu'on n'aurait pu prélever leurs empreintes digitales, et gagnèrent la chambre où ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux comme jamais.

La révélation de Levi était un tournant dans leur vie que ni l'un ni l'autre ne regretteraient. Ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir, mais ils étaient sûrs de le parcourir ensemble.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

J'ai eu du mal à écrire certains passages, j'ai tout fait pour que ça colle bien aux personnages... Même si un Levi sentimental ça reste très bizarre x)

Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain chapitre le plus vite possible et de penser plus sérieusement à ma prochaine fiction Ereri.

Merci d'avoir lu et de continuer de me soutenir, à la prochaine !


	15. Il faut bien être heureux pour tout cela

Ohayo !

Je vous ai surprises hein. Et bien sachez que pour vous j'ai mis les bouchées doubles ! Je suis tellement motivée par la prochaine fiction Ereri que je vais écrire et que ça m'a autant motivée à terminer cette fiction. Voici donc le dernier chapitre qui sera juste suivit d'un épilogue pour clôturer la fiction.

: Je suis même assez triste de finir cette fiction mais en même temps contente, c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin et surtout que je termine une fiction x)  
>Je suis en tout cas très contente qu'elle t'ait plus ! Et qui sait, le mariage peut être pour bientôt ;)<p>

Rating : un joli **M** pour ce dernier chapitre !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Eren et Levi passèrent l'été ensemble. Après avoir profité de la mer tous le mois de juillet, le couple libéré retourna à la ville où le lycéen allait passer un peu de temps avec son père, qui n'était pas du tout dérangé par la présence de Levi. Au contraire, il appréciait beaucoup l'adulte, tant par l'aide qu'il avait donné à son fils que part les conversations instruites qu'il pouvait tenir. Le paternel ne disait en revanche rien du tout sur le rapprochement qui devenait pourtant de plus en plus voyant.<p>

Néanmoins, quelque chose tracassait toujours Eren. Son amant n'était plus professeur à son lycée et ils pouvaient donc vivre ensemble comme ils le souhaitaient. Les amis de Levi étaient tous au courant, mais pas ceux du jeune garçon. Ce dernier hésitait à tout dévoiler à ses amis. C'était le fait qu'il avait été leur professeur qui gênait Eren dans l'histoire. Comment comprendraient-ils leur relation ? Mais l'adolescent se devait de leur dire. Il voulait vivre librement avec Levi non ? Alors ses amis devaient savoir. Il espérait juste que la nouvelle ne serait pas trop choquante…

Ce fut donc pendant le mois d'août qu'Eren se lança à tout dévoiler à ses amis. Du moins, une partie de l'histoire. Toute la bande avait réussi à trouver un créneau pour se revoir et profiter encore de l'été tous ensemble. Ils étaient tous arrivés dans l'après-midi chez Reiner qui les avait conviés. Eren se décida à profiter de ce moment pour les mettre enfin au courant.

« Hé tout le monde. J'ai… J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire… »

Toute la bande de lycéens regarda le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns qui était très nerveux, ce qui n'échappa à personne. Mikasa eut soudainement peur que son meilleur ami décide de partir avec son père, maintenant que le professeur d'histoire démissionnait et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus s'occuper de lui.

« Tu pars avec ton père !? Mais… Et ton bac ? s'affola la jeune femme.  
>- Je ne pars pas Mikasa, la rassura Eren, je resterai encore ici pendant longtemps… C'est une histoire un peu délicate… »<p>

Armin et Mikasa pensèrent un moment qu'il voulait leur parler de son trouble bipolaire… Mais n'était-il pas sur le bon chemin en ce moment ? Pourtant, ils étaient tous très loin de la révélation qu'Eren allait leur faire…

« Je vais pas tourner autour du pot… Je vous demanderai juste d'être compréhensif et pas trop dur avec moi…  
>- Ça va Eren, sourit Connie, t'inquiète pas, on est tous amis non ? Alors on sera toujours là pour te soutenir ! »<p>

Tout le monde acquiesça, poussant le jeune garçon à s'ouvrir.

« Alors voilà… Je… Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un et… Ce quelqu'un aussi d'ailleurs est amoureux de moi. On se voit beaucoup et ça a été très dur au début mais maintenant on a envie d'aller le plus possible tous les deux…  
>- On la connait cette personne ? s'enquit Reiner, aussi impatient que les autres.<br>- Ou-Oui… Vous le connaissez…  
>- Du lycée ?<br>- « Le », c'est un garçon ?  
>- Il est en quelle classe ?<br>- Taisez-vous ! »

Le silence se fit de suite. Mikasa se rassit, souriant à son ami qui la remercia du regard. Il serrait ses doigts entre eux, toujours aussi nerveux. Il ferma les yeux et se lança.

« C'est Levi Ackerman. »

Le silence se poursuivit. Eren n'entendit pas un seul bruit. Il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Tu-Tu déconnes là ? »

Il reconnut la voix de Connie et tourna son visage rouge pour éviter les regards de tout le monde.

« Le professeur d'histoire ? fit Jean en s'empêchant de rire, non sérieusement… Le mec le plus inexpressif et mesquin de la terre ? Roh putain Jäeger t'as fait fort là !  
>- Jean ce n'est pas drôle. Eren a vraiment l'air d'être sérieux. »<p>

Christa donna une légère tape à son ami qui rigolait pour de bon. Armin se leva et obligea Eren à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de fuir nos regards… On ne te jugera pas Eren. C'est assez surprenant, mais pas tant que ça en voyant tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble.  
>- Mais bon quand même, professeur d'histoire de sept ans ton aîné, fallait le faire Jäeger ! rigola à son tour Reiner.<br>- Tu m'étonne qu'il ait démissionné, fit Ymir, ça devait craindre pour lui.  
>- Mais c'est une belle preuve d'amour »<p>

Tous se mirent d'accord à la réflexion de Marco. Si leur professeur d'histoire avait démissionné pour vivre librement avec leur ami, c'est qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

« Effectivement, c'est quelque chose, reprit Connie. Et j'imagine que les sorties couples avec toi c'est mort hein. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Eren. Il était définitivement heureux. Il avait réussi à tout avouer à ses amis qu'ils l'avaient bien pris. Maintenant il était sûr de pouvoir vivre heureux.

Il était donc d'humeur très joyeuse lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là. Levi sourit en le voyant, n'étant pas du tout dérangé lorsque son amant sauta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Il comprit rapidement ses intentions lorsqu'il sentit ses mains remonter sous son t-shirt. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été en dessous depuis un long moment, et il sentait son protégé trop heureux pour le lui refuser.

Eren passa sa langue dans le cou de l'historien qui se laissa faire, aidant l'adolescent à les dévêtir tous les deux. Une fois nu, Eren continua sa descente sur le ventre de son amant. Ce dernier glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune et se cambra légèrement en sentant sa langue arriver sur son sexe dressé. Il commença par le caresser doucement puis utilisa sa langue, léchant, suçotant et engloutissant le membre de Levi qui gémissait sans retenu. Il regarda ses lèvres descendant et remontant sur son sexe, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir et l'excitant au plus haut point.

Il lécha les deux doigts qu'Eren lui présenta, rendant la chose inconsciemment sensuelle alors qu'il commençait à onduler son bassin. D'humeur taquine, l'adolescent délaissa le membre au bord de l'implosion pour descendre encore un peu et donna un coup de langue sur l'entrée de Levi qui ouvrit grand ses yeux de surprise.

« E-Eren ! »

L'interpellé, fier de sa réaction, lécha l'antre de son amant et pénétra un premier doigt. Levi se cambrait sur le canapé, agrippant les cheveux de son protégé qui prenait un malin plaisir de le torturer (de plaisir). Il retira sa langue et entra un deuxième doigt, commençant rapidement des vas et viens et mouvement de ciseaux. Il remonta vers Levi, les joues rouges de plaisir et les yeux embués, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper des sons infiniment sensuels.

« Ce que vous êtes indécents professeur Levi… Il me semble avoir besoin de vous punir un peu… »

Il attrapa avec passion ses lèvres, faisant jouer leur langue ensemble alors que l'historien relevait un peu son bassin pour faire rencontrer leur sexe gorgé de désir.

« E-Eren… Oui punis-moi…  
>- On n'arrive à rien sans politesse, professeur Levi. »<p>

Eren accéléra ses mouvements, arrachant quelques gémissements plus audibles au professeur qui peinait à parler correctement, complétement noyé dans le plaisir de seulement deux doigts. Il retira ses doigts, faisant grogner de frustration Levi qui le regarda dans les yeux, le souffle encore saccadé.

« S'il…S'il vous plait… Punissez-moi… »

L'adolescent se positionna entre les cuisses de Levi tout en caressant le torse et les deux tétons durcis. Son sexe était juste à l'entrée, attendant le bon moment pour le pénétrer.

« De quelle manière voulez-vous que je vous punisse, professeur Levi ? »

Levi pesta intérieurement, se promettant une douche vengeance pour son amant. Mais leur petit jeu l'excitait quand même énormément.

« Pre-Prenez-moi… J'ai tellement envie de vous… Aaaah ! »

Eren pénétra d'un coup son sauveur, savourant l'étroitesse de ses chairs qui se contractaient légèrement sur son membre. Il commença de suite de rapides et profonds vas et viens, trouvant rapidement la boule de nerf qui envoya l'historien encore plus haut.

« Mmh… Aaaaah… Aah… Oui… E…Ereeeen… Oui comme ça… »

L'intéressé se pencha, continuant de pilonner avec force son amant, et mordilla son oreille.

« Ça vous plait… Professeur Levi ?  
>- Oui… Mmh ouiiii ! »<p>

Eren se délectait des cris de plaisir de Levi, le rendant infiniment sexy et désirable. Il était le seul à le voir comme ça, et serait le seul à tout jamais. Son cœur était enveloppé d'un bonheur intense, renforcé par les décharges de plaisir que ses vas et viens renvoyaient dans son corps.

Il sentit les mains de son amant griffer son dos et il passa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les joignant dans un baiser féroce et passionné. Il accéléra au maximum ses mouvements et empoigna le sexe de Levi où coulait déjà un peu de semence.

« Eren… Si tu… Mmh… Je… Oui… Aaaaaaah ! »

Au même moment où il sentit le liquide gluant jaillir dans sa main, les chairs du plus âgé se contractèrent brusquement sur son sexe. Eren poussa un soupire de plaisir, se libérant dans l'antre de son amant. Il n'eut pas la force de se retirer de suite et attendit de reprendre son souffle, sentant son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il se retira à s'allongea près de son amant qui le prit dans ses bras.

« J'aime quand tu es tout joyeux comme ça, murmura Levi en embrassant sa nuque.  
>- Tu aimes quand je te fais l'amour comme ça aussi non ?<br>- Oui, rigola-t-il, ça ne me dérange pas de le faire de cette façon plus souvent. »

Eren rigola à son tour et ils s'embrassèrent avant de décider de monter dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Levi eut quand même besoin de l'aide de son protégé pour monter les escaliers, ce qui fit plus rire le lycéen que lui. Ils prirent une douche fraiche, se contenant de caresser et câliner l'autre.

« J'en déduis que tu as réussi à parler avec tes amis ? demanda Levi en se rhabillant.  
>- Oui… Ils ont été surpris mais ils l'ont bien pris.<br>- Je suis content pour toi Eren, c'était important que tu le fasses.  
>- Maintenant il n'y a plus rien qui retienne notre amour ! »<p>

Levi sourit et prit le garçon dans ses bras, ou plutôt se blottit contre son torse, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Oui, maintenant ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ils en étaient tout à fait libres. Les deux amants décidèrent de commander chinois et passèrent la soirée à discuter, heureux comme jamais.

L'été touchait à sa fin. Eren et Levi avaient multipliés les sorties ensemble, croisant parfois même des gens du lycée. L'adolescent fut d'abord un peu gêné de voir ses amis en compagnie de son amant, mais finalement tout le monde le prit plus sur la rigolade. Même Levi lança quelques blagues, dont un « vous avez de la chance, vous ne risquez pas que je corrige vos copies lors du bac ». Eren revit même Petra et Hanji avec qui il se sentait très à l'aise, au grand dam du professeur qui les entendait glousser pour un rien.

Puis vint la rentrée pour Eren. Les jours avaient défilés à une allure folle, mais le jeune n'était pas si déprimé que ça à l'idée de retourner en cours. Son trouble s'était assez calmé pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin d'aller voir le psy, il n'aurait plus à mentir à ses amis et leur parler de tout ce qu'il vivait, il pourrait vivre comme il le voulait avec son homme qu'il ne verrait plus aussi souvent, mais au moins ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.

Il rentra donc en cours le cœur léger, motivé en cours et rigolant avec ses amis dans la journée. Le soir lorsqu'il retrouvait Levi, il lui préparait un bon repas et faisait ses devoirs, avant de faire passionnément l'amour avec lui. Puis ils passaient un bon moment à parler de leur journée et s'endormaient l'un contre l'autre, heureux. Ce rythme entamé convenait très bien au couple qui s'épanouissait dans ce qu'ils faisaient. Levi donnait cours à l'université, pour des élèves motivés et aimant l'histoire, et avait recommencé sa thèse à zéro. Il voyait toujours Erwin, Petra et ses amis dans la journée, privilégiant le week end pour profiter de son protégé.

Les semaines et les mois passaient, et Eren et Levi avaient même pu annoncer au père du jeune homme leur relation. Ce dernier les surprit grandement par son éclat de rire. Apparemment, il s'en doutait déjà.

« Je commence à être vieux mais pas aveugle. Mais je préfère me taire que de paraître bête, et comme je n'en étais pas sûr, je n'ai rien dit. »

Le couple rigola aussi, pas si étonné que ça finalement.

« Et je suis heureux s'il t'apporte le bonheur que tu mérites, avait rajouté Grisha. Je suis sûr que ta mère est fière de toi de là-haut. »

Le paternel était surtout rassuré et heureux de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de son fils, puisqu'il n'était pas assez présent pour le faire. Il penserait à son fils avec sérénité maintenant, parce qu'il le savait bien entouré. Il leur promit de revenir pour noël, comme l'année dernière.

Ce jour arriva d'ailleurs assez vite. Le vingt-trois décembre, Eren se rendit à l'appartement de Levi qui voulait passer leur soirée là-bas. Juste après un bon dîner préparé par les soins de Levi et une tasse de thé, Levi prit la main de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu te souviens Eren… Il y a un an jour pour jour…  
>- Oui… C'était assez comique comme situation tu ne trouves pas ?<br>- Haha oui. Te faire suivre comme ça dans la rue, une veille de noël.  
>- Heureusement que tu es venu me sauver…<br>- J'aurais trouvé un autre moment pour te faire l'amour, Eren Jäeger. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'avais envie de toi. »

Le concerné rougit et se laissa embrasser par l'homme qu'il aimait, un baiser d'une infinie douceur, remplis d'amour. Comme celui qu'ils avaient échangé la première fois. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

« Un an… Un an Eren, je suis bien content d'avoir tout fait pour faire évoluer la situation.  
>- Je le suis aussi… C'était tellement dur au début, mais je suis heureux de m'être accroché ! »<p>

Levi sourit devant l'air heureux et combatif de son protégé. Ils en avaient fait du chemin en un an. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient fait valait le coup, maintenant ni l'un ni l'autre ne regretterait plus rien.

« Eren, ce soir je vais te faire passionnément l'amour. Comme la première fois. »

Le grand sourire du plus jeune réchauffa le cœur de Levi qui l'entraîna avec lui dans la chambre. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, transmettant à l'autre toute la force de leurs sentiments.

* * *

><p>Cette année, Levi eut vingt-cinq ans et Eren dix-huit. Le plus jeune taquina son amant sur le fait qu'il venait de passer son premier quart de vie. Levi avait rétorqué qu'il s'en fichait, parce qu'il comptait bien passer les trois quarts qui restaient avec lui. Ils avaient beaucoup fait l'amour cette soirée–là aussi.<p>

Lorsqu'Eren eut dix-huit ans, une grande fête fut donnée. Tous les lycéens étaient heureux de pouvoir faire une pause dans leur révision pour le bac blanc et de fêter la majorité de leur ami. Levi et Grisha furent aussi présents, ce qui permit à tout le monde de pouvoir rencontrer les uns et les autres sans complexe. Ils eurent même la chance de voir Eren et Levi s'embrasser lorsque le gâteau arriva. Tout le monde applaudit et rigola, profitant du faire que Levi n'était plus leur professeur d'histoire pour le taquiner.

« Eren, y'avait une question qui me trottait dans la tête. »

Reiner, accompagné de Jean, Connie et Eren dans la salle de jeu où avait été entreposé le babyfoot des dix-sept ans du brun, tentait d'assouvir sa curiosité. Le concerné, concentré sur la petite balle, ne se doutait pas du tout du genre de question que se posait son ami.

« Tu penses à des choses toi ? »

Les deux autres garçons présents rigolèrent et Eren marqua un but. Il regarda Reiner en souriant.

« Allez vas-y je t'écoute.  
>- Ça fait quoi de coucher avec ton ancien prof d'histoire de vingt-cinq ans ? »<p>

Eren rougit violement et ses amis commencèrent à le charrier.

« Je… Ç-Ça vous regarde pas !  
>- Roh aller, on en parle de temps en temps au lycée mais toi tu ne dis pas grand-chose… Il doit être expérimenté... Ou il a eu que des copines avant ? Ne nous dis pas qu'il était puceau ?<br>- Hé doucement Connie, une question à la fois ça va aller, rigola Jean. »

L'amant de l'historien se gratta la nuque, cherchant les bons mots pour répondre soigneusement.

« Et bien… Il a eu une vie avant, évidement… Mais rien de tout ça ne me dérange. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui et c'est comme ça. Et il est très bon au lit. »

Le trio poussa un cri bourré de testostérones, envoyant des claques amicales à leur ami qui fêtait ses dix-huit ans.

La soirée continua jusqu'à tard et tous purent dormir dans la grande maison. Levi et Eren réussirent à garder la chambre du plus jeune pour eux deux, les autres comprenant très bien pourquoi ils voulaient rester seul. Après tout, même s'il avait été leur professeur d'histoire et leur en avait fait baver, Levi restait un homme de chair et de sang, avec ses envies et ses besoins. Et dix-huit ça se fêtait.

* * *

><p>« Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?<br>- Oui… J'ai fait l'inventaire trois fois, tout est bon ! »

Levi sourit et caressa les cheveux de son protégé qui fermait son sac. Aujourd'hui, c'était le bac d'histoire. Eren misait tout dessus, même s'il avait la capacité pour avoir de très bonnes notes partout. Mais il voulait rendre fier son amant et intégrer l'école spécialisée en histoire et science politique, qu'il visait depuis le collège. Il embrassa l'historien, se serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir au lycée.

L'historien passa la matinée à continuer d'écrire sa thèse. Il en avait fait une bonne partie, s'étant vraiment concentré dessus toute l'année. Il profitait de cette période d'examen d'Eren pour travailler à fond lui aussi, puisqu'il se doutait qu'il devrait fêter en bonne et due forme le bac d'Eren et son entrée dans l'école qu'il visait. Levi était sûr qu'il l'aurait.

Eren stressa toute la semaine, travaillait beaucoup et dormait peu, forcé par son amant à quelques heures de sommeil. Il eut le droit à toute une journée de repos une fois toutes les épreuves terminées. Mais maintenant, il stressait pour les résultats. Tout se jouait là. Même si Levi ne se faisait aucuns soucis, le lycéen ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Caché sous sa couette, Eren ne se leva pas le jour des résultats. Levi essaya de le motiver un peu, lui promettant de plus en plus de bonnes choses. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le professeur soupira et décida donc d'aller voir par lui-même sur internet. Il sourit. Il avait toujours eu raison de croire au potentiel gamin. Si l'école ne le prenait pas, c'était une erreur de dossier !

« Eren.

- Eren, cesse de faire le gamin.  
>- Mmh…<br>- Je suis allé voir tes résultats. »

L'interpellé sortit la tête des draps, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Je l'ai ?  
>- La mention très bien ? Oui tu l'as. Avec de très bonnes notes. »<p>

L'adolescent sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Il dégagea les couvertures et sauta sur son amant qui rigola, le serrant dans ses bras.

« Tu as de grandes capacités Eren, tu n'as aucune raison d'en douter.  
>- Je suis tellement content Levi… Tu crois que l'école va ma prendre ?<br>- Avec tes notes et les bulletins de toutes tes années lycée, il n'y a pas de doute. »

Eren embrassa son sauveur, heureux comme tout. C'était enfin la fin du lycée. Il avait eu dix-huit ans, Levi était professeur à l'université et lui allait devenir étudiant. Plus rien ne le retenait maintenant. Il savait qu'il allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles pour réussir dans l'école où il voulait aller, mais la présence de Levi le motiverait beaucoup.

Il se rendait compte que c'était comme une nouvelle vie. Le début d'une toute nouvelle chose qu'il allait profiter à fond. Et il sentit en lui comme une grande chaleur s'élever. Si sa mère le regardait d'en haut, il espérait plus que tout qu'elle était fière de lui. Car maintenant, il était heureux de tout ce qu'il avait accomplis.

* * *

><p>Alala, j'ai encore du mal à me dire que c'est presque la fin...<p>

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres et résument surtout toute l'année qui passe.

J'attends vos reviews en vous remerciant encore de votre soutient !

J'espère vous poster l'épilogue le plus vite possible... Et cette fois ça sera vraiment la fin !

Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !


End file.
